Demon's Rule
by ShadowMika
Summary: Gangs, fighting, guns, punks, and goths. All in the same dark world. When a certain miko steps into the picture. As well as the Shikon's sister shows up, Kumori jewel of shadows. AU kikhaters welcome. InuKag MirSan & more
1. Chapter 1

Demon's Rule

(Chapter 1)

Modern day Toyko, yokai, hanyou, and ningen living without fighting. Though hanyous were lower on the food chain. Since there were far and in between. But the few there were, the few made up for in strength. Well at least 3 in the city at the time. A silver haired 17 year old hanyou trying to block out the sunlight. Who needed school anyway? Well mom didn't take that so lightly.

_BEEP_

_Slam_

Alarm clock falling to peices on the ground, damn thing, "Inuyasha! You had better be up!"

"Feh."

At least he didn't have to deal with his sister this year, she moved out of the place as soon as she hit 15. Having enough cash somehow to get her own apartment and trick the land lord to thing she was 17 when she was only 15. Now she was of age though anyway. Now it was just him and his mom.

Not 5 minutes later a icy bucket of water was thrown over his head, "You had better get up or I will tell your sister to come over here to get you."

Growling low, little half sister getting him was just wrong. Three months but it was enough. "I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

On the slightly worse side of town, another inu hanyou with pitch black hair with blue highlights went almost past her knees when it was down, middle back when in a low pony tail, black dog ears with 4 pericing in each, cold amber eyes that looked like frozen fire, painted black claws, peral white fangs, with 2 deep blue jagged scars going at an angle from the side almost to under her eyes looking like jagged tiger strips. Black eye shadow, a three set earring that looked like a viper, the other silver loop earrings, black baggy jeans with chains along the sides, black silver studded belt that hung to the right side, black shirt with "I'm the Bitch from Hell" in red that looked like claw marks, spiked wrist bands with chains and spikes all along her arm, a silver charm bracelet standing out, silver skull ring, another that looked like a hissing snake, hair held back with a spiked chain, black silver studded combat boots, and a sapphire half a yin yang necklace on a silver chain. 

17 year old bad ass, Mika Tasio. Gothic, tom-boy, bad ass, leader of the gang "Shadow Killers". Blood was like ice, heart was has hard and cold as steel. Well that's what she wanted people to beleive. A rep with the police longer then most, mostly on beatings. Carried a gun, dagger, and at times her sword. Master fighter, never having been beat. At 15 moved away from her 'mothers' place, though her mother hated the idea of her living on her own but learned why she had to do it, plus the fact her idiot brother was dating Kikwhore and she did not want to be around another slut. She was a backroad racer, and a damn good one. Hadn't lost yet. Gaining 5-7 g's a race with 5 races a night sometimes, was set for life already. Didn't need any other job, and still had tons extra. Ruthless at racing, showing no fear what so ever. Beatings just as bad. Rock n' Roll bad ass too. Could play the eletirc gutair, and didn't admit but could sing. Had some bad habits though, slight drinker, smoker, and slicer. Arms covered with scars, but hid them with a spell. Tons on other scars covered her body, dagger scars, swords, arrows, even gun shot wounds.

Only living with her pet demon cat, Shadow, pet viper, Thorn, and wolf, Kita. Snake and wolf also demonic, easily told from the odd coloring, or the crystal on the wolf's head. For the snake, red eyes, black scales with a dark blue pattern. Never would even try to bite her though. They called her Viper on more then one reason. Completely uneffected by posions, sly, and how her fighting was. Fast, hard, and deadly. Holding the grace of a snake in its attacks. Holding a deadly kind of beauty that only a baka would come near. Tamer things she did do was write rock songs, draw, and play her gutair. The whole building was a rock place, plus sound proofing blasted the stereo she had all the time. Always training, and making sure to keep up on her fighting skills.

Not always having been like this, something at 14 changed her more then anyone would have guessed. Plus her first 4 years were a living hell. She knew how to use a gun when she was 4 for crying out loud, and had the scars since she was 4. But it wasn't that, that changed her into this kind of person. It was losing someone she was close too. Close as in never being without since she was 5, during the last year though made her life a living hell again. But the last 3 months made the best of her life. Wasn't dead, but moved almost 4 years ago and still hadn't came back. The part that kept her sain, and in her right mind.

Looking at the alarm clock, a skull with the time piece in its teeth. Still had an hour till school started, like they cared if she showed. Probably wished she'd just leave already. Still got top grades, just made the teachers life as complicated as possible. Room dark blue with a few shelves and wall scrolls on the walls. One of the yin yang sign with the fighting tiger and dragon, another of a ookami demon in its true form. Band posters of Distrubed, Fuel, Nickleback, Evanesences, Three Days Grace, etc. The door nice enough, with police tape around it, other signs such as "Beware' 'Parent Advisor' 'No one allowed under 17 or over 21', various other ones such as "No sluts beyond this point." "Rockers only." Several candles around the room, with weird holders. One in the shape of a rose, another as a blade. A few statues, a dragon demon, coyote on a desert mountain, and a black wolf on a rock ledge. Night stand next to the completely black bed. Black eletric gutair with elertic blue strings, a broken skull in a corner with a blue rose and snake around it. A sword over the midnight blue and black bed black sheath with some type of 'kage' writing, handle silver wrapped in blue leather. Two other daggers on either side. Also a picture on the night stand. Age 14 and when she was half way normal and actually happy. The frame said enough. Black frame with a throwned blue rose on one side the other having 'We Will Always Be Together' written on one side. In the picture besides her was a boy her age with long black hair in a low pony tail, wolf ears, ocean blue eyes. Black 'Seether' t-shirt, few spiked wrist bands on his wrists. Knowing at the time Izayoi was going to take the pic, was acting like a nut case. Arm was tightly around her wasit, head laying on her shoulder. One on the reasons she didn't let anyone in her room, only the three animals in the place, that was only once an a while. The only normal looking thing was a black wolf stuff animal with blue eye on the corner. Speaking of wolf , Kita a black furred wolf with a light blue crystal in the center of her forehead, light purple eyes, curled up in the end. Might have looked sweet but was completely wild if anyone went against her.

Pushing herself up, grabbing the silver gun next to the picture before putting it in the hidden hulster at her side. Grabbing both her bike and apartment keys. It was only a one bed-room but was big anyway, ok so two rooms, one she never used. Just as dark as the bedroom, living room had midnight blue carpets slightly darker walls, a lighter blue rug, in front of a completely black couch where the sleeping cat was. Black fur with red rings around her two tails. A plasma screen t.v. on the wall with several game systems and tons of games. Laptop on the weird table. The 4 stands looking like hissing cobra snakes, top clear blue glass. A black bean bag chain in front of that. Swords, daggers, and other weapons hanging on the walls. Then a clear glass cage closer to the window which was completely shut. Thorn inside waiting for his friend to let him out. Kick ass stereo on the table next to it next to him. Few candles around, didn't know why but just liked the them. Probably seeing the flame that she used to have. That long since gone. The kitchen slightly lighter then most of the place, just blue mostly, same with the bathroom. Having a bad habit of breaking the mirror though. Always able to fix it later,when she wanted to anyway. Kita still following her every move, the wolf standing met about her side.

Going over to the snake cage, put her hand in letting the snake slither up her arm. Up around her neck, "We're going for a run tonight, don't worry." she said

Seemingly satifced went back into it's cage, caughting the mouse for breakfast. When the neko woke up, "Morning to you too." the cat mumbled

"Keh."

Wordlessly grabbing her pocket knife, and backpack slinging it over her shoulder, "Boys come by, tell 'em I'm at the damn 7th hell whole."

"Got it." the neko said before curling back up.

Grabbing a soda, about all she lived off of before heading out. Kita making sure to get a scratch before her friend left. Shadow could get her own food, and so could Kita. More then likely having to wake her damn brother up since her mother wouldn't get rough with the baka. Locking the door before jumping the two flights to the ground. A black ninga motocycle in the front, made it herself. Three blue slash marks on the side, black base with her gang sign a sword with three slash marks over it. Next to that was a tricked out sports car, also hers. Black base, red slash marks along the side, this wasn't her racer that was with one of her gang. Quickly putting on a black silver studded leather jacket that had a skull on the back, and black lightening blue helmet. Revving the enegine before shooting out of the parking lot. MP3 player full blast while hardly missing the cars on the road.

Not bothering with red lights, or anything else for that matter. Soon getting to her old neighborhood, to a nice looking place. Parking along the sidewalk, helmet on the bike. Mumbling something about baka brothers. Knocking once before going in, almost tackled in a hug from her mom.

"I'm so glad you stopped by honey, your brother is being a pain again."

"When is he not?" she mumbled

Jumping the stairs, before going into his room. Having the same thing as her basically, growling low tired of always doing this. The guy was 17 and he still needed someone to wake his sorry ass up, "Ok baka, got to the count of 3 before you get fucking fixed." she growled, swifty knocking him on the back of the head.

Older hanyou cursing loudly, "What the hell!"

"Come on baka, its called school. I gotta go, so do you." she growled

"Why?"

Dragging the boy to his feet, even if he was taller then her and looked stronger. Only looked though. Setting him on his feet before tossing him in an icy cold shower, making him yelp in surprise, "I'm so going to get you!" he yelled

Rolling her eyes before going back down, "How are things with you hun?"

"Fine mom, don't worry about me I can take care of myself." she said

"I know, still a mothers job to ask."

Waiting forever for her baka brother, tossing a frozen water bottle back and forth. Never liking staying in this place for to long. Finally coming down. Black baggy jeans, black shirt with "Keep Staring, Might Do a Trick". Not as dark as her, but close. "You had to wait for me? Thought you had your own life."

"I do dumb ass, your slowing it down. Come on already." she growled

"Bye mom!"

Mocking him slightly, before tossing him his bike keys. She made him the damn thing last year. Almost like hers, but red base with a sword on the side, "You are such a momma's boy."

"Am not!"

"Sure..."

Growling low before following her, quickly gulping down the ice water before tossing the helmet back on. Glaring at her slightly before revving his own engine before shooting off before her. Rolling her eyes before easily caughting up. Blasting her MP3 before pulling ahead of him easy. When like most mornings a 16 wheeler stalled while trying to get out of a lot. Seeing the crazy look in her eye, quickly skid to a stop. Sister only going a head. Playing a part in one of those crazy ass spy movies skid under the truck, easily gaining control on the other side.

"You freaking nut case! Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

"Yea so?" she yelled back sarcastically

Growling low before caughting up to her quickly. Actually getting to school in one piece. Growling low in her deretion before following. The few people backing off when she came around, didn't feel like getting their heads bashed in. There were always the few 'snake charmers' as people but it, that got beat every time. The few nuttys guys that tried to even so much as hit on her got it hard. Even if she didn't admit it, and tried to hide it with all the training it gave her a figuer that most girls in the school tried to get, never did. Always hid it under the baggy cloths, and dark colors. But the girls always tried to get Inuyasha too, but he ignored it. Getting annoyed more then anything. But some of these baka playboys, or just idiots tried and got hurt badly. Only ever having a thing for one guy, and that's the guy that moved away 4 years ago. Completely disgusted with any one else, all these guys wanted one thing and she wasn't going to give it! All the girls hated her besides her sisters, mostly the preps and cheerleaders. Trying to get as much attention but never did.

Completely iced over eyes didn't take any notice to anyone. Only three guys she delt with, and that was her gang. When said guys showed up, two demons one human. One with metallic silver hair that looked like steel, pointed ears, metal blue eyes that looked like cat eyes. Baggy jeans, black and blue jersey, backwards hat. Lynx demon, Steel. The human of the group with white blond hair, lime green eyes, acted like the tough guy. Black jeans, black shirt with gangster taz on his shirt. This was Zee. Last was a wind demon, red hair, pointed ears, hawk like eyes. Ripped baggy jeans, losse red and black jersey, and chain necklace. Second in comand Hawk. Her neckname being Scar, or Viper. Called Inuyasha Silver most of the time.

"Heys Scar, hey Silver." Hawk said

"Would you stop calling me that!" he growled

"Well you Scar's bro, we need to call ya somethin'." Zee laughed

"This to the guys that have been held back 3 times!"

"We're slow learners." Steel countered

"Go with Mir, and Son already. They'll be looking for ya." Mika said

Snorting slightly before doing just that, might have not liked those guys but they watched out for her at least, didn't judge like most, "Where's sis at anyway, she here yet?"

When some was hanging on her shoulders. A half fox demon with pitch black hair crimson highlights that went to her middle back, black fox ears, skinny black tail with red highlights, red eyes, and black painted claws. Camo jeans, shirt with a broken stick person saying, "I'm a little tied up.", few spiked wirst bands. Tora, nickname Cobra. Real second in command and her best friend better known as sister. Only one that could challenge her and not get hurt.

"What miss me already?"

"Very funny." she mumbled, "Run into Kinloser of Kenta yet?"

"Nope."

When said scents hit the air. Amber eyes narrowed, normal iced over look almost turning into a snarl. Kinomi was the schools number one slut. Her worst enemy, they had no clue why but they knew she hated this slut with an undying passion. The guys guessing it had something to do with the 'wolf' that everyone frazed whoever it was. But damn, everytime she almost lost it. A girl with shoulder length hair that looked like a chop cut, more like tiger, cold grey eyes, more then obvious she was human thought she thought otherwise. Tight black mini, mini skirt with knee high boots, hot pink top that showed way to much with "Brat" in red, and way to much make-up. Three of the rest of this little gang that followed her. The butcher tiger cut was thanks to her, making a sick smirk cross.

"Well, well Scarface your back. Shouldn't you have jumped off a building by now loser?"

"Shouldn't you be fucking the math teacher?" She spat, knowing that had to be the only way the slut got past 9th. Same sick smirk, "Oh yea your un-expected hair cut stopped you summer banging sessions."

Knowing that'd get turned somehow, "Yea right, only on that missed out was wolfie. Two months is an awefully long time to go without."

Eyes narrowing more then ever, snarling low before the slut was 10 feet from where she orignally was clawed hand tight around her neck. Broken nose, black eye already, dead cold amber eyes glaring daggers, "I don't care if that's a damn lie, no one makes him sound like a low life and goes unmarked! He might not be here, but I am and will beat you sorry slut ass to the bottom of the ocean!" she yelled

"What freak? Know I'm right?"

Snarling grabbed the pocket knife, flipping it open, "I will slit your damn fucking throut right here and now! I have nothing to lose! Just freaking try me!" she snarled

Quickly getting two arms hooked to were she was almost imoble, "Drop the damn kinfe sis! She isn't worth it!"

Headbutting the slut, knocking the slut out, before ripping from the hold shoving the knife back into her pocket before quickly getting out of there. She'd be lucky to make it threw the school day without ditching.

* * *

Inuyasha went across the school, when a distant yell of 'HENTAI! _Slap_ rang threw the place. Knowing his friends were there. Seeing a guy with black hair in a rat tail, black jeans and purple shirt. A girl next to him with dark brown hair in a half pony tail, in all black. Glaring at the wanna be monk in training now sporting a red hand print. 

"Baka."

"Why hello Inuyasha, thought you wouldn't show up. Mika had to drag you here again?"

Growling at him before hitting him on the back of the head. "That's a yes." Sango added

Soon seeing his sister storm by, more then pissed, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Don't ask!"

Seeing the three bozo's scrambling to keep up, "Hey again SIlver!"

"Don't call me silver!" he yelled

One of the baka's picked the worse time to try and hit on the girl, getting slammed into a tree before the 3rd word passed. Oh boy she was pissed. Muscles in her arms even tense, making a sign as in unless you want to be the stress relaxer then shut the fuck up. One thing she had was a easily set off temper, well that she got from their dad since he had the same thing, "Anyone gets fucking near me there going to get a damn fucking black eye!" she snarled, "Any guy tried it again is getting their fucking dicks cut off."

The three guys gulped, Tora rolled her eyes. Like that hadn't been a normal threat to everyone in this damn place, "S-scar that don't mean us to right? I mean we'd never do that, you like a number on compadra." Steel said nervously

"Shut up and you won't have to worry." she mumbled

She knew the guys most of the time got paid to ask the 'freak' out, only a few that meant it. Even then it ticked her off, only one guy was ever even close and even if he wasn't around she wasn't going to be taken by some bastered around this damn place. Speaking of bastereds a cats scent hit the air that made her snarl. A typical football jock came stalking in, dirty blond hair, pointed ears, narrowed light green eyes, narrow sharp claws, and smaller fangs. Blue shirt with a black and grey football jacket, tight jeans 4 of the football players following. Most of the girls had a crush on him, she hated his guts. Everything about him. Year ago he tried something unforgivable. He'd been hitting on her since she was 12, then finally pushed it. He almost raped her, before getting his ass beat to all hell. He still didn't get expelled, or even in trouble. No one believe the gangster bad ass. Even with all the injuries.

She didn't tell anyone about that night, but they knew something happened just not what. Eyes becoming almost snake like they were so damn narrow. Hand ready to go the the gun and blow this bastereds brains out, and sure as hell wasn't afraid to kill, "Well Angel, just a dark as ever. Ready to finally come with me?"

The others seeing the guy was missing half of one finger and another whole one, that's what Scar did. Oww. It'd probably grow back but still. Lucky it wasn't football season at the time. "Screw off you fucking bastered." she spat

Grabbing her around the wasit, signed death warrent right there. NO ONE ever touched her. Not even friends, "You'll be mine sooner or later, might as well give in now. Wolfie ain't coming back, and even if he did you would be last on the date list Angel."

That was signed 100x's over now, slamming a knee to the not so happy place, another fist slamming into his face, breaking his jaw with a sharp snap. Busting his collarbone with an elbow to that area, throwing the bloody mess at three of the goons. Shaking in disgust, "Come on before I murder the fucker."

Nice way to start off the first day, necklace burning agianst her chest. Ignoring the pain, went a head. The screeching bell sounded all threw the campus. Making the hanyous flinch from the volume, and demons quickly covering their ears. Inuyasha had the same homeroom as his sister, Miroku, and two of Mika's gang members. Growling low went ahead, having the same damn homeroom teacher almost every time, Ms. Kaede. The old lady seemed to follow them alot.

Sitting in the back corner, Steel next to her and Zee in front. Inuyasha and Miroku one a head. And got Kinloser in here too, fine, flick pointed paper clips at her the entire time.

"Now, now all ye settle down!"

They shut up for once, Kinloser in the front with the preps and other sluts, acting like little angels. Feh, yea right. When she went around acting like a cheerleader for a day, "Now I'm sure you know the dress code Ms. Yama?"

"Yea, no sluts allowed." Mika mumbled

"I did not ask for your comment."

"I didn't ask to be in the same class as her either, but life just sucks that way don't it?"

Ignoring the girl went on, "Now, think of this as your last year here, any impression you make now will effect next year."

"Ms. Keade, what happens if your a loser, dark, gothic, suicidal, nut case?"

"Hey at least I ain't standing on the street corners looking for a fix, or some bastered to fuck for a 20." Mika laughed in a smart ass tone.

"Both ye, sit down and stop this nonsence!"

"Don't look at me, she brought it up. Then again what guy in this school don't know that."

"Gothic, suicidal, loser, mistake of a half breed."

"Point?" she asked in a smart ass tone again

Spinning around not looking at the loser, "Feh to easy." she mumbled, "Zee got any paper clips, and rubber bands on ya?"

"Don't I always?"

Handing her 5 very sharp tipped paperclips, and very strechy rubber bands. First whacking Inu with a paper to get his attention, then seeing what his sister was aiming for, "Aim for the neck or ear?"

"Center back of the neck, always super sentive." Zee laughed

Thanks to the butcher tiger cut it was easy, "Ow! Who did that!"

"Ms. Yama what is wrong now?"

"Something hit me!"

Ignoring her, Zee tried to aim for the teachers head, missing by a long shot and hitting the globe. "Nice shot baka." she mumbled, "This is how its done idiot."

Shooting two at once hitting Kinloser in the ear again, and exposed shoulder, "She's doing it again!"

"Kami Kinomi what are you in first grade still?" she teased

"Which reminds me, Ms. Tasio, for the stunt you pulled in the court yard to Ms. Yama and Mr. Neko . Three days suspention."

As most would go nuts, "Lucky me I set a new record for getting kicked out first day, first hour. Aren't I the lucky one."

"It is nothing to be proud of."

"Neither is being a whore, but it dosen't stop some people."

Keade almost losing it with the girl when the bell rang, leaving last as normal, "Ye might be top in your classes last year, but charater is just as important."

"Shut it hag I hear it every year, ain't working so just shut it." she growled, grabbing the paper saying she was not allowed near this school for 3 days, fine with her. She cared why? Stay home listen to rock, and play video games all day sounded like punishment all right. Cursing at the next class, Jaken, a little imp that worked for her older brother and hated hanyous and made it will known. "Kami kill me."

Getting to the history room, a little green imp on a stack of books on his own desk. Sneering at her, just slamming him in the head, "Why you little no good...your brother will here of this!"

"Oh yea real scary, fluffy will get angery, go fuck yourself toad."

High fiving Inuyasha on the way back, both making the imps like a living hell all the time. Tora rolled her eyes, Sango, Miroku, and Steel laughing at it as well, "I should have you suspended for that!"

"Already got that, anything else?"

Everyone hated this class, one thing you learned was about that damn bastered Sesshomaru. He was freaking 800 years old, he would be in the history books damn. Any time it came to the feadul era and the demon lords it was always "Sesshomaru was the most powerful" or something along those lines. Then got one, "Yo Jaken, remember to buy fluffies pretty little make-up? Kami forbid it look like a man for once."

"Earth might end then remember?" Inuyasha laughed

"WHY YOU NO GOOD LITTLE HALF BREED BRATS!!" he squealed falling off the stack of books

"Hey hows about you get some stilts homie, you might pass a 5 year old." Steel laughed

The bell rang and the demon compsed himself, "Now you bunch of miscrents, this year you will learn the history of this country as of others. The demon lords, human lords, and the first half breeds."

"Why not say what it is? Sesshomaru fan club with the everything against hanyous? I could fill it right now, Sesshomaru is a trasnit brat that gets everything handed to him on a gold platter. Probably still gets you to kiss his ass to fell all high and mighty. Can't get a girl cause he looks like one, and he's a prick."

"Please turn to pages 132-145 filling in on fluffies new gender change, make-up tips, what is the tail, and secert love life with the great cat leader Shouri." Steel laughed

Jaken was about to lose it, everyone was laughing at it though, "Mr. J was pretty little Sesshomaru a geshia in his early years?" "Of course the make-up never washes off didn't you know." Mika laughed

"I wonder slut to all demon lords or ones short as that?"

"Oh with his looks, only the best." she said sarcastically

"Yea the rats!"

The imp lost it, "I'd like to see you say that to Lord Sesshomaru's face!"

"Lord Fluffy huh, what he makes you call him that on the weekly fix? Did, have, beat him. He ain't so great besides a hair brained idiot that has identy problems."

The green imp turned almost completely red in anger, "Why in all hell's name did your father sacrfice himself for some mistake of a brat like you! Your nothing to Lord Sesshomaru! You should have dyed long ago, Lord Inutasio would still be alive if you hadn't ruined his life!!"

Steel and Tora glaring daggers at this worthless little demon for saying that, knowing it still hurt her when anyone brought that up. It was on the news after that. Great demon lord of the fedual era, and at the time big bussniess tycoon was killed in a crash. Only way that her gang knew, they remembered seeing it. Inuyasha had hated her after for a long time. Seeing the completely blank mask over her features. Wordlessly grabbed her backpack and left ignoring the constant yelling from the demon. Mocking her the whole time.

Getting up to the school roof, looking down the whole way, _"The only reason he's gone is becasue of you!" _

The reason she moved out as soon as she was 15, only age able to pass off as 17. The sound of metal hitting her fathers form still rung in her head. She had gotten into a fight when the idiot hit her hard enough to land in the middle of the street just as a semi was coming. She would have been killed if her dad hadn't pushed her out of the way and took the full force of the hit. Still having a burn scar on upper arm from the flames that engulfed the truck. Only living with her father since was was 4 1/2 and hated him for abondening her with that slut of a mother she had. Only trusted Izayoi since she had no idea of what her mate had done, also hated Inuyasha. He was living the high life while she was beat, straved, and used as a crimnal. At seven she almost sliced her dad's arm clear off, and when Fluffy had gotten her angery one time she did cut his arm off. She tried to make her fathers life a living hell, but he never got mad just kept trying to connect with her. Finally started to open up a little before the crash, about a year maybe. Only because she was all but crushed at another event.

* * *

_Sitting in front of a pond, skipping rocks. Ears still flat, still felt like her heart had been ripped in two. Fighting back tears when she felt a hand on her shoulder, growling slightly seeing it was just her father. She'd been easier but hardly. Looking at him like he was crazy when he sat next to her. _

_"Why you so down?" _

_"None of your damn busniess." she snapped harshly _

_"So Kinomi got to him first huh?" _

_Glaring daggers at him, how in the hell did he know! "What is it to you? My problem not yours."_

_"I want to help when my daughters in pain." _

_Growling low, "Why want to worry about the family mistake? Not even supposed to be here anyway. The reason I ain't some silver haired nitwit."_

_"You might not have been, expected. But it dosen't make you a mistake." _

_"How so? My mothers a slut, and you kept me hidden for 4 years I can really tell." _

_"For my stupidy I am truly sorry, I had no idea." _

_"You had plenty idea, I'm not that dumb. I saw you there more then once. Your words to her were I wasn't supposed to happen, that's why I'm the only kid with black hair right? Inu demons are either silver a white blond when wanted, in a mistake black or any other dark color a mistake." _

_She was to smart for her own good sometimes, one thing she got that his other son hadn't the logical thinking and smarts. He was more on power then that. He'd seen her in his study before reading things that even college students didn't understand and she got it right away. Learned everything on inu demons and ookami along with a lot of other species. The reason she did so well in battles was becasue she could calculate moves on distance, power, and whatever kind of demons. Had one hell of an imagination and even sometimes out did him in math. Seeing his company papers in order and filled in whatever he needed with some math formulas that gave inu demon a surprise, or clenching the hold on another company he had tried to control. Saved him hell of a lot of time and money for hiring guys for this stuff. Might not have looked it or talked like it, but she was smart and knew more then most on life._

_"You're to smart for your own good, by the way, thanks for helping with th Reon company snag that formula tricked them into thinking they'd get more out of it." _

_Shrugging, "No big deal, you were having trouble with it so I helped. Easy if you think about it. Helped Yuudai out more then you." she mumbled _

_"So he didn't see threw Kinomi's tricks huh?" _

_Fists clenching, "No. I don't fucking get it! All she's done is hurt us why beleive some shit like that!" she growled _

_Feeling a hand on top her head, "Men are blind when it comes to this, I should know." _

_"That's so damn dense! Come on! All she is, is a slut! She lost her damn virginty 2 years ago, she's a cheerleader prep that loves to hurt and humilate us! Why I just don't get it, I thought maybe...just forget it." _

_"You want to be in her place right now, right?" _

_"No matter how much I try, I always watch out for him, deal with his damn mistakes constantly. I never let him get hurt, put down, or anything else. Why dosen't he see it, I thought it was possible to be at least maybe thought of that way for once. Maybe I'm trusting to much on damn demon acts." she growled, tears coming again but shook it away. _

_"How long have you been preparing yourself to say anything?" _

_"About 6 months, maybe if I was a few days earlier. Then look what I'm trying to beat, a damn slut that'll turn tricks for a 10. I'm a tom-boy, I know about as much of this stuff as Inu baka. Know enough that he'll never like me in that way." _

_"Well then he is blind. If anything your mother did have looks if she hadn't been so screwed up. You might not think it but you are a beatuiful girl, you just try to hide it. You are smart, you're down to earth, you don't judge like everyone else, you do have looks that's why I'm going to hate when you hit 15. I'm going to have to scare the boys off." _

_"Dad." she growled, blushing slightly. Saddening again when her claws lightly touched the scars that lay on her face. One slightly on the side bridge of her nose the other slightly over her eye. The things that scared others and branded her a freak. "He knows my past, probably dosen't want to go with a freak that could get him killed one of these days." _

_When the cops had raided the place, they got there 3 minutes after she got the mark. She turned on the cops and almost killed one. But they knew she wasn't in her right mind and sent her to the hosptial to get checked out. He truly felt terrible for waiting for so long, having ruined her life by this mark. They tried to seal it, cover it, it never worked. _

_Surprising him when she actually hugged him, having never done that in the years of getting her back. Hugging her back, knowing she was really beaten up over this. The boy was the most important person to her, for this it must have really hurt her. She wouldn't turn to her friends, she didn't want them to know. She's probably go to Ai and Yuudai soon enough, but he never suspected she'd turn to him on such a matter. Maybe he finally broke threw that shell he'd been pushing at for so long, "Why dad, I just don't get it!" _

_"No matter how much you learn love is something that not even the greatest minds can understand. Give it time, for boys crushes come and go but you will always be there. If not now soon, just have to give it time. You two are made for each other, never seen two people read each other so easily in battle or anything else for that matter."_

_"Sorry dad, for putting you threw all that before. Dosen't mean I'll forget though." _

_Ruffling up her hair like she was one of the boys, "Would expect no less." _

_The screech of tires was heard when the sickening slam of flesh on metal echoed threw the air. Harshly thrown to the side, someone holding her back. When the thing exploded. Only remembering the dark hospital her mom in tears, Inuyasha pissed. When something hit her harshly in the stomach, "You stupid bitch! Look what you did, dads going to die becasue of you!" Inuyasha yelled _

_Izayoi tried to hold the boy back but was no use, she didn't fight back. Until someone slammed a punch to him, growling protectivly in front of her. When the doctor came back, and she could already tell it wasn't good. The smell of her fathers blood was thick and death was close. _

_"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. The hit cracked his ribs, one punchered the heart. He only has a few hours." _

_She ran, out of that place. She caused this! It was her fault! The one person in her family that cared was going to die, after finally opening up finally connecting with him. This wasn't fair, why didn't he let her die! He was needed, was wanted, did make a difference. She was the one that messed everything up, no one needed her she might as well never exsisted. _

_She didn't know how long later, someone came and got her saying he wanted to see her. Getting to the room, it's scent was death, tears, and blood. Izayoi was holding Inuyasha back from hurting her anymore. Seeing Sesshomaru having shown up out of no where glaring daggers at her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder and a harsh growl from the boy next to her towards the baka brothers of hers. Seeing how bad he was hurt made a painful knot form in her stomach. Her mom on the other side holding her husbands hand, still crying. Not wanting to cry now, but couldn't stop it. Timidly grabbing on to her dads hand, "Why didn't you just let me die, why give yourself up to save me?!" _

_"I let you down once, I couldn't let my only daughter die like that. I've lived many a century already, you still have many years to come. Let you and your brother have a life." _

_"I'm just a mistake, what does it matter! No one cares if I live or die, Izayoi still needs you so does bro. I'm just a knot in a prefect bloodline anyway." _

_Hearing the small whimper/growl from behind at the insult towards at herself but wasn't paying attention. "No, please just try to live a happy life. Find someone who cares and loves you, that goes for you too Inuyasha. I won't be able to see it, but I'll always watch out for both of you."_

_"I'll never forget you my love." Izayoi said, trying to stop tears._

_"Nor I my beloved." _

_When the heart montior went flat, making the younger hanyou break down. Running over to her mother, "I'm so sorry mom, this is all my fault I didn't know this would happen!" _

_When someone slammed a hit to her stomach and face, sending her skidding back. Two very pissed inu demons one hanyou snarling at her, "Your right you should have been the one to die!" Sesshomaru snarled _

_"Yea! I'll never forgive you for this!" Inuyasha growled _

_Stumbling back, when she was pulled tightly against someone, "You don't freaking get it! She's going threw just as much pain as you, what gives you any right to blame her for this!" _

_Crying into his shoulder, feeling how pissed off he was, "He shouldn't have died we know that, don't blame her for his death! I swear either ever fucking lay a hand on her again, I'll cut your damn hands off!" _

_Seeing the ok from Izayoi to take her back with him, picked her up quickly glaring at the two dog demons. Saying a quick silent pray to the now dead inu lord, bowing slightly before getting out of there. She didn't want to look, she should have been the one to die! "It should have been me, no one would even care if I was fucking dead!" _

_"I'm nobody now? I would care!"_

_Couldn't find her vocie to say anything, only holding on to him tighter. _

_After that the months were all hell, Inuyasha hated her, she spent most of her time with Ronin, Ryuu, and Ray. They were like her brothers, but her best friend was always with that thing. The first week he stuck close, he wouldn't let her go home with those dogs, trying to convince her otherwise on who to blame for this. After a week of ignoring that thing though, Kinomi started to throw a fit putting on the guilt trip majorly. Ronin and his other two brothers hoped maybe this would stop, only got worse. That's when they wanted to hurt him though. While his best friend was suffering, he was out with that slut. Even helping make fun of her at school, only have Ryuu and Ray to try and hide behind. Those two were ready to kill their brother though.

* * *

_

Growling at the memories, "Look what I am now dad, make myself a life huh? Yea right."

Always thinking she should have been the one in that coffin 6 feet under. What was she now? A bitch that caused as much trouble as humaly possible. Putting her life on the line in the stupidest things, the most idiotic challenges. Dodging trains, bullets, daggers. Crashing one or twice. She was killing herself slowly, and she knew it. She's be lucky to make to to 19 at this point. No one wanted her around besides her sister and gang. In the backroads she was just a 4 year champ, if she was to die another would take her place, the cops wouldn't miss her this school would probably have a party after. It'd be like she didn't come into this world. _"I would care!" _

That rang threw her head, yea right he'd probably forgotten her by now found some girl made new friends, forgot what she put him threw, forgot her. What else to expect? He deserved so much then she was, then again who didn't. Staring up at the clouds, taking out a pocket knife from her back pocket. The black handle had a red rose wrapping around it. Flipped it open, the crimson blade shining. She used the thing enough for her blood to stick to the blade. No demon figuered it out either. The iron in the blood matched the metallic smell of the blade. Lifting the spell on her arm, covered in gashes and slim cuts. Snorting slightly at the thing she had wrote carved into her own arm. Shoving the kinfe back in her pocket, covering her arms again before the wounds started bleeding again. Taking out a black leather wallet with a chain attached, taking out two pictures that always made her feel slightly better. One was with him and Kiba and Tsume two wolf pups. The white pup with her, laying in her arms while Tsume sat by his friends feet trying to look tough. Seeing the small blush on both seeing their hands connected. The other she hadn't known was taken, the day before they left. Both the hanyous fast asleep, an arm tightly around her wasit, head laying against his chest, head on top hers.

Kami she wished to go back to that, with him again damn it! Unlike the others he didn't back off when she was pissed or just wanted to be alone. He pushed and pushed till he got it out of her, and wouldn't stop till she was over it or better. Though she thought she lost him at one point but was glad she was wrong. Then just left! Not even giving her a warning! She could have at least tried to say something then, but no. Hardly even 10 minutes to say goodbye. Since she hadn't heard a word, constatly after then calling his cell, hundereds of e-mails nothing. Finally just gave up. Tried to look up his dad's name he was had famous as her father used to be, still didn't find it.

Trying for old times sake to dail the number she still remembered, ears falling hearing the same disconnected tone. Ears shooting up when it actually started ringing. Taking the chance when no one picked up, "Koro, it's Mika, might not reconize my voice after 4 years. If I'm right, please just let me know your ok some how. That's all if anything, bye."

Knowing it was probably a false hope, like he'd answer after so long. Maybe a small reminder would let him remember who she was. Ears falling when the bell rang, might as well go now see the rest of these boring ass classes. She'd have to hack into the computer system get herself in a different class then that bastereds. Seeing next class she only had with Tora and Sango, only two that got into the advance math classes. Even then it was a bore to her, she knew this stuff years ago. "Snagged the Reon, Fugi, and Nero for dad, why do I need this shit now?"

Not knowing how out of it she was for that long, got into the classroom seeing the newbie 22 year old teacher. Why come back to high school so soon? American by the looks of it. Sitting back in the corner with Tora and Sango, both looking worridly at her, "Hey sis you ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Your lying again." Sango said

"So what was the lech this time?"

"Lets just say Steel and Inu got a good hit in for the next few comments."

Bell ringing again seeng a 'complicated' problem written up, well this guy didn't wait to see what they knew. "Now I might be new here, but that dosen't mean any slack. I'm Mr. Yamata. Now you all are so good at this, who can solve this?"

No one tried it, she just laughed slightly caughting the guys attention, "Well Ms. Tasio I presume, how about you try and..."

"It's 17.6."

Teacher looking dumbfounded, she didn't even have to write anything down! "That's...right."

* * *

After... 

Surprised to see his sister hadn't ditched half way threw, knowing what that imp said must have really bugged her. "Hey sis, you doing ok?"

"Feh, I'm fine." she growled, ears falling slightly, "Bro, do you still hate me for what happened to dad?"

"What I hate is that you broke your promise to him."

"Its harder then you think to keep something that's gone."

Getting out of there before Kinomi or someone came around, the slut caused all this! She was in a fight with that whore when one of her lackies hit her, she took him from her, almost freaking killed her! Not to mention humliated, tortured, and ruined her life for a year. They say no one hates, proven wrong. If that whore was to die of some new sickness, or crash she's probably laugh as cruel as it may be. Would kill her by her own hands if she could get away with it. Not to mention that slut looked so much like that slut of a mother she had and acted like it. For some reason the pain that always resides in her heart was worse then normal, it never left only dulled over the years. Coming back to haunt her all the time, mostly in nightmares. Not seeing her sister watching worried about her. One of the few people that knew her full past, knowing that she was Inuyasha's half sister and that her first years were not good. The ookami had always been a light some what for her, you never saw one without the other. With the exception of one year that no one wanted to relive, her and the ookami's older brother and two adopted brothers had tried everything to help when he just pushed it two far. They refused to even acknowledge his excistence when he was around that wench, and tried to keep her away. But what surprised them was she never stayed mad at him for more then a few days at the most. They hated seeing her heart get ripped out over and over again, but they couldn't stop her. The reason that they wanted to whack the guy so many times, plus he was so damn blind!

She'd let her have a few minutes, but she was going to follow her. As much as the inu hanyou denied it she needed someone to help her threw this. Having a strange feeling though, they'd come back soon. But still it was going to be hard for her sister either way. Being the leader of a gang, backroader, and cutter is nothing to boast about. Then again she wasn't sure if he went to the same thing. Guess they'd have to find out. Glaring from the corner of her eye when Kinomi came around, seeing a rock chucked at her sisters head. Not surprised seeing her kick it back at the slut slamming the girl in the forehead. Getting out of there before losing it to that whore.

Taking off at 85 mph, getting home under 15 minutes. Jumping the two flights of stairs, getting inside throwing her backpack in the corner along with her shoes and jacket, grabbing the black remote and turned the stereo full blast setting it on one song that was stuck in her head and fit all to well. Shadow knew it was bad then, as did the snake. Kita running over and jumping up next to her. Sitting in the corner trying to not completely blow

_'Pain' by Three Days Grace_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Casue I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling down_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness dosen't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you'll understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Pain, without love _

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Casue I rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony_

_Are better then misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

_I know (I Know I know I know I know)_

_That you're wounded_

_You know (You know You know You know You know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know (You know You know You know You know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

Shadow had jumped onto the girls lap, while Throw slithered out of his cage over the top of the couch and around her shoulders. Smart snake. Nudging her friends hand, satifced when she was scrathed behind the ear, "What happened?"

"I'm freaking losing it that's what." she growled, "Why am I here?"

"What?"

"Why in the hell am I still alive, what's the point?!" Mika growled, "Everyone just wants me gone, all I'm doing is making everything worse."

Shadow jumped up on the shoulder that Thorn wasn't on, "Come on, what about us, Tora, Steel, Hawk, Zee, Iva, Inuyasha and his friends. Some of those guys on the backroads are like brothers to you."

"For what I put myself as, they don't know who I am! Only see me as a racer."

"Ok Tora, Iva, and Inuyasha and his friends then. And us."

Kita gave the puppy eyes, Shadow looked like the little lost kitten, well Thorn couldn't really pull that stuff off. Didn't work, "Tora could take care of you guys if something happened to me."

"You're missing the point!"

Getting up Shadow not moving from her shoulder, neither did Thorn. Kita running to keep up. Falling back on the bed, staring at the dark blue ceiling. Lifting the spell on her arms. Taking the gun from her side putting it back on the nightstand, uncliping the hulster and throwing it the the side. Shadow sitting on her stomach waiting, Kita lept to the foot of the bed. "I don't think I can go threw this much longer."

"Don't say that."

"It's getting worse and worse, I'm doing more idiotic stuff and I can't stop myself. I know it could kill me, but it just dosen't stop me like it should. I want to, but I just can't. If this keeps up I won' t make it to fucking 18."

Shadow's ears fell, it was getting worse. Knowing she couldn't just let the ookami go from her life but it was driving her crazy. Her demon blood had already chosen who she wanted to be with and would not change it's mind. Only making this harder. "You just want to end the pain, the youkai spirt knows that and it's like being addicted to drugs. It's hard to stop. You just miss him, don't you."

"Of course I do, the pains never left. Why in all hell did he just leave me like this!"

"I don't think he had a chocie, from what it looked like he had no idea till you even did."

"Then why haven't I at least heard from him? He just forgot me, dropped me like some damn bad habit. Found some other slut to be with?!"

Purring, rubbing up against her neck, "You know that's not true. You guys known each other since you were 2, you guys have been best friends for 15 years that's hard to push away. You've gone threw a lot, still stuck together. Something must be going on or else I'm sure you would have."

"15 years can be fucked up by one slut for one damn year!"

"Oh come on, you two worked that out after she was history. Wolves don't act like that around anyone, only close friends or crushes. Kinomi if anything brought you guys closer together."

Ok might have got a point, but didn't help. Thorn already sencing the fox hanyou, slithering back out and by a branch by the door. Seeing she was still down nudged her scars slightly. Hearing a growl from the still irrate hanyou, she really didn't want to be around any other human being at this point. Seeing Shadow having a smug smirk, "Well here comes some just as rock headed as you."

Glaring at the cat, Kita going on her side and nipping at the cats tails. Hissing at the wolf, growling slightly, "Don't touch the tail!" she hissed

Barking before laying on her arm, "Suck up." the cat mumbled

"Oh yea thought I let you know, I'm suspended for 3 days."

"Well that's a new record." the cat mumbled

Hearing the door open was dreading this, it was the same everytime. Fox hanyou going in, Thorn greeting her. Still getting used to that, "Your going to give me a damn heart attack."

Only going onto her shoulders, "She down again?"

Nobbing his head, "Figers, Mika get your sorry ass out here now!"

"Make me!" she snapped back

"Ok fine, you won't come out I'm coming in!"

Not fearing her sisters wrath anymore. 9 years she was used to the threats, and knew it was all empty towards her and the gang. Shadow leaping onto her shoulder, "Thank you kami, help me already. Damn wolf won't help."

Kita snorted at that, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Ok what's up?"

"Feh."

"Not an answer dog girl."

"The imp, slut, and lion. What do you think?"

Rolling her crimson eyes, seeing her sit up still glaring. "It's the same everytime why so you care anymore?"

"Cause that's what sisters do dumb ass." she growled, grabbing her wrist, "And I don't want this happening either. Like dodging trains ain't enough. You know how much they'd hurt you right now!"

"Well they ain't so I don't give a fuck." she snapped, putting the spell on her arms again. Seeing the gaze towards the piture on the nightstand. Ears falling, "I just want to go back to that." she said lowly

"What? Being with him or back to what you used to be."

"Both. Think I like carrying a gun when I don't even beleive in the damn things? Or acting colder then that damn brother I'm forced to be related too? I can't stop it though."

Crimson eyes softening, she did miss her old friend. When she would actually have fun, be normal. She saw her sisters sketch books. All from then were normal, well embrassing but normal. Not they had a darker meaning behind them. She always noticed if she drew herself, her eyes were never open. Scars all over, human most of the time. Blood was normal.

"What do you mean you can't stop it?"

"It's like a damn impluse. I can't control myself. When I put my life on a wire like that makes me feel I don't know worth something I guess. I don't freaking know, I just can't stop!"

"Well your not the only crazy one, Kyoto's champ is just as nuts. Think it was Fang or something." she laughed, "Well I think your demon half feels like it needs to prove itself. I mean, you only take the crazier ones if someone pushes you."

"I know that. And how in the hell would you know about Kyoto's champ anyway?"

"Well big word he's coming out here in two months or something like that, but your getting off the subject."

"Your point."

Growling slightly, "Girl I know you, the only reason your doing this is because of Koro! You think you're proving what you can do, he's not here sis stop risking your damn neck for no reason!"

"What! Your telling me to forget!" she snarled

"No, I'm telling you to live long enough so you can see him again."

"And what would be the damn point? Look at what I am for all fucking kami's sake! I've never had a chance, never will I've gotten that threw my head. I'm a damn loser, phyco, half breed, mutt. I'm a freaking regect mistake that wasn't supposed to happen. I hardly got any damn looks to even try it."

"And 4 strikes against you already. 1. Always had a chance 2.You're not a loser. 3. You are not a regect. 4. Girl you do got it, you just hide it. Kinomi would have no damn chance if you tried that."

Seeing the glare from that, "Ok bad example, if you were to go with the whole mini skirt thing."

"Yea, and let me think. HELL NO!"

Rolling her eyes, "Even then you really think he based it on that? The boy might have been dense, but he wasn't shallow. Kinomi was one major mistake we know. You know though his eyes were always on you."

"Yea right."

"We'll leave that alone until later." she mumbled then saw how the necklace around her neck glowing. Making a longing look spark in her eye. When her cell went off.

"Yea?"

"Yo scar, you coming to the roads tonight? It's an all city this time!"

"Yea, who's the idiot?"

"5th guy from Kyoto, it's a test. So far our guys are beating them but they want to test you. This idiot is beting 10 g's homes, ten!"

"Ok I get it, what time?"

"11"

"Fine see ya then."

Shoving the cell back in her pocket, "An all city, are you nuts?! You want to get caught again?"

"I fixed the lights on it, it'll trick 'em like always don't worry about it."

Tora mumbled under her breath, "Another from Kyoto?"

"Yea, and I'm gonna get some idea about Fang, I have a weird feeling about this guy."

(Hehehehe First chapter to my new story! Inu will come in much more I promise, I know people get tried of focusing on my charaters and he will also be a fighter too. Don't you worry. Tell me what you think and please REVIEW PEOPLE!! I'm sorry for the spelling errors, this stupid thing I have dosen't have spell check.)


	2. Chapter 2

Demon's Rule

(Chapter 2)

"Damn school, damn teachers." Inuyasha growled, tempted to go to his sisters place for a while. At least the questions on how school was was null and void. Plus could blast that damn stereo. He always crashed over there when Fluffy was around. Growling at that damn toad again, that was way out of line. He over reacted then, at least she cared what happened. Getting home, Miroku and Sango meeting up with him later.

"Yo mom I'm home!"

Not hearing an answer, could sence his mothers excited aura. Sneaking in to see what she was saying. "I can't beleive it, I'm so glad to hear it Ai...Oh my you wouldn't beleive how bad she has gotten...No...She lived on her own now, she moved out a few years ago...it was just getting to much for her...Would expect as much, those two had a weird connection that way...Yes of course, shall I?...Ok so the boys want to get to her first...3 weeks...ok talk to you soon."

Well what was this? Sounded like the mutt, and if he remembered right the wolf's mothers name was Ai. Seeing the startled look on his mother, "Inuyasha, when did you get here?"

"You were talking to the mutts mom?"

"No of course not, I haven't heard from them in ages."

"Ai is the bakas mothers name, who else would want to know about sis?"

"You were always to nosiy for your own good."

Seeing the cocky grin, "That wolf is coming back ain't he?"

"As long as you don't tell your sister. But yes."

"Finally! Damn mutt took long enough, sis is going to flip!"

Knowing that Inuyasha was friends with the ookami even if he didn't say it, a long run thing since they were little. But also got rid of his sister all the time. Oh the look on her face when she heard this. Or saw not sure which would come first. Maybe keep that nutcase out of trouble, then again maybe not. Last he remembered those two did a lot of the same things. "When's the flee bag comin?"

"3 weeks."

* * *

Leaning against a wall to the allyway waiting for the informent. She wanted to know more about this 'Fang' guy, from rumor he was as good as she was. A guy that traveled from Kyoto to here all the time, and club owner Bankoutsu, "So what's the knews?" she asked. The guy had long black hair in a braid down his back, normal rocker attire, deadly eyes, and aura. 

"Same really. All I can get is he's good, really good. He normally has three guys with him, a real big heart breaker from the sounds. All the girls are falling for this guy. Leads 'em on then drops 'em like a bad habit. But otherwise no clue. Car he built himself, and sounds like you in the gothic punk department not to mention fighter. Since your a girl, might try to pull the heart breaker thing."

"See him race?"

"No not yet."

"Well few of the regects coming tonight so I guess I'll get a taste of who ever this 'Fang' guy is." Mika said, "So when you planning on opening that new club of yours anyway?"

"Two nights from now."

"Do I get to come in or 18 and over?"

"Shut it girl, your welcome any time."

Giving the guy a quick high five, slipping a 100 in his hand, "What's this for?"

"Consider prepayment for some decent song chocies."

"Got it."

"Plus won 4 g's last night, kami I don't need it."

Hanging on the girls shoulders, "Are you sure you don't wanna hook up with me?"

"You're lucky I don't hit friends." she mumbled

Laughing slightly, "Fine, friends it is."

"You coming to watch the races tonight?"

"Its an all city, of course I am!"

Rolling her eyes, this guy she's known for about 5 years, knew he had the hots for her but just ignored it. It seemed like a lot of guys in the gothic punk theme had it for her. To all honesty she didn't think of herself as to much, any time she saw herself in a mirror she busted the thing for kami's sake. She didn't know why but hell like they'd get to her. 18-25 they still tried it. Most demons though. This guy though, she had a weird feeling about him. Probably just another guy no big.

"Could I ask ya somethin'?"

"What's up?"

"Why do these bakas like me at all anyway?"

"Well come on Scar, to be completely honest you got looks. And yes guys are shallow, so that's what we look for. And you got it."

Looking at him like he had three heads, "You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"Yea sure, only confrims all guys are blind."

* * *

Kyoto:

All back hiding the mans form, only feature that was obvious was ocean blue eyes and black hair. Black baggy jeans with chains, black '3 Days Grace' hoodie with the hood up. Arms folded waiting for his own informent. He was going to Tyoko in about 3 weeks, he wanted all the info he could get. All he knew was the racer was a girl and was one major bad ass.

Seeing his informent come around, Suikotsu. Spiked black hair, cold eyes, fake iron claws. Black jeans, black vest giving full veiw of the tattoo's all over him. "What did you get?"

"The girl is good. Gothic, punk. Takes no crap from no body, never been beat by anyone. The guys all have the hots for her though don't fall for any of them. They call her Viper or Scar. Leader of the Shadow Killer gang, and is no stranger to a gun. She's never turned down a race, only 17 too. "

"So nothing we don't already know?"

"Nope."

"Fall for the normal?"

"What you mean heart breaker mode?"

"Yea." he said, laughing slightly

"Don't think so, but hey never know."

* * *

"What's this so called heart breaker thing anyway?" 

Rolling his shoulder, "Well not saying I'm gay or anything but the guy has the looks that every damn girl falls for. Acts like a typical player, hardly anything beside twisting words. Otherwise the guy dosen't have anyone. They say there's a girl some where here that he actually loves. Yea right. No contact, only teaser. But then people say that he's really tightly shut, dosen't let anyone close besides his brothers. Three of 'em if I heard right. Has this weird necklace that he never takes off. And like I said, people say he loves someone in this place just not sure on who. Said the last girlfriend was a sult, and had two other ones that were just as bad."

Demon going with a wild mind on this, knew how to twist words around, no emotion, weird necklace, three brothers, "No way its not him!" she thought harshly

"You ok?"

"Yea."

"Thinking about him again?"

He knew about him becasue he went to the same school, saw the same things, "Yea, been bugging me latly."

"Girl after what he put you threw with Kinomi, how in the hell could you still like him?" Bankotsu asked

"Kinomi minipulated him, plus after they broke up he tried everything to make it up to me I mean kami. I've known him to long I couldn't just turn my back on him."

"And they say you have steel as a heart."

* * *

Seeing him stare off into space. Eyes having a stary look in his eye, "Why you so happy about?" 

"There's someone in Toyko I haven't seen in almost 4 years."

"A girl I presume?"

Hearing a slight laugh, "Yea."

"That the reason you turn down all these girls?"

"Basically."

Suikotsu laughed slightly, "Must be some girl then."

"Known her since I was two, and well she isn't really normal."

"That would mean?"

"Tom-boy bad ass, love her anyway. She's, I don't know, just so damn..."

"Hot?"

"In a lack of better terms, but no just not was she made herself as. She was a fighter bitch yea, but she was more caring then really let on."

Leaning against a brick wall, lighting a damn cigarette. Hearing the growl of disgust from his friend, "Why didn't you even say anything till now?"

"Pain."

"So what you love this girl then, dude you were 13 you don't know what that even means."

"You know what it means when you get into middle school."

"Ok then why the heartbreaker player act?"

"The word act, I'd never go with any of these skanks."

"OK what was Akio and Akemi?"

Growling slightly, "A damn huge mistake."

"What this girl look like?"

"Amber eyes that looked more like fire, pitch black hair with blue streaks, part inu demon so has dog ears, but had two jagged scars on the right side of her face. She's had 'em since she was 5."

"Inu demon normall have silver hair don't they? I thought black hair meant well mistakes."

Harshly growling, glaring daggers at him, "That might be true but she's fucking far from a mistake!"

"Ok, ok I get it. Don't have to bite my head off!"

"Keh."

* * *

Making her way to the backroads, not feeling to good but shook it off. Nothing a few shots wouldn't make her forget. Jacket tight around her form, black baggy jeans. She really didn't feel like doing this tonight, she just wanted to stay home in bed playing a video game. Maybe order out for pizza again. Anything but this right now, and city wide always took longer. No partying tonight, glad she had three days off. Maybe Shadow was right, she needed to eat more then once every other day. The cat would have to get to go out and get a few things again. 

Mind still going around the possibitly of him being Fang, if he did live in Kyoto anyway. Then she could just have been thinking to much on it. What was the chances that the one guy that was champ in that place was him? And just happen to be coming here in three weeks. The thing that threw her in the 'it's not him' deretion at hearing the player thing, well as she called them word twisters.

"You're just dreaming Tasio." she mumbled to herself

Looking down at the silver bracelet on her wrist, each charm was connected by a thorn rose stem, there was 8 charms in all. One was of a blue and purple flower, next was a sword, another was the black outline of a wolf, three slash mark sign, shadow sign meaning power, three slash mark sign with a sword behind it, and finally sign meaning 'friendship'. The last one was just blank, she never really figuered that out. Her sapphire necklace also holding deep meaning. They always said it looked like it was glowing, only because it had a small piece of his soul. Just like she put a small part in the one she gave him. She never took them off, the only small connection she had left.

Kami if she liked him then, she'd probably drop dead now. Harsh reality though, he was probably with someone already. As much as it hurt her to say it. When it was with Kinomi it was bad becasue she thought she was at least over that slut in affections. Finding out otherwise was a harsh hit.

Looking up at the stars, well the ones you could see, "Where are you, why haven't you come back yet."

When two of the gang caught up, "Yo Scar!"

Growling slightly, really wanting to be alone right now, "Took you guys long enough." she said

"That ain't our fault."

"Heya homes, you know that dude from Kyoto coming out here soon. Thinks you might actually get hooked up?"

Almost choking, "Hell if I am. Shit the bastered sounds like a player and I don't fall for that shit!"

"Oh but you have so much in common girl, you never know."

"Right, and Kinomi will be a damn goth." she mumbled

"DISTURBING!" Steel yelped

Laughing slightly, that would have been so wrong! Getting to back of an allyway jumped the wall that hide the place, "What's the route this time?"

"Threw downtown, across the abondoned highway and back here." Steel said

"Sounds easy enough."

"Cocky bastered too."

Growling in slight annoyance, "How much this guy betting he'll win?"

"10 g's."

"Fine. Better not cry when he loses."

"Well they say he's great in this stuff."

"Yea right, Scar's number one on all levels." Hawk laughed

Getting there smirking slightly, this was her turf. She wasn't a freak, she wasn't some mistake. They knew who she was and treated her normally like she was actually normal. They willingly let her be the champ around here, and all covered for her when the cops came around. When they did. These were the outcastes, the other mistakes of socity. Yea she hated the fact that alot of these guys were drug attics though, she hated the shit and anyone who did it. There were the haters but hell she was used to it, if anything there was a hateful respect that kept it at ease. As weird as it was. When a guy about 21 years old with dyed blue hair, pointed ears, eyes completely light blue. Just that soild color. Ripped up jeans, and baggy blue shirt.

"Yo Scar, ready to rip up this fool?"

"Aren't I always?"

The guys nickname was Zero, no one knew his real name. Then again very few people went by there acutal names back here. Even her, but was easier found out since she'd been dragged the the station a few times with these guys. Her record was still clean though becasue they couldn't get anything saying she was involved in this thing. Zero acted like her older brother, or tried. Having known her some what when she wasn't in the best part of life. He was 7 and in the same boat when the cops raided the damn place, and he ran off. He was lucky enough to get away without a mark like her. She was seen more useful after the countless robbiers, and drug trades. While he got caught everytime, she never was. Plus well to get a mark you have to kill some sorry bastered. Though he hadn't seen her till about 5 years back again, only reconizing her from the scar. He knew though the sorry bastered that met his end by her claws deserved it. She was just protecting herself.

"Yo Sunny, get four shots down here!"

Rolling his eyes, "You know you really shouldn't be drinking at your age." he said, taking the shot anyway.

Shooting down the hard liquor, tossing it back to the snake demon, "Double it again Sssscar?"

"Got it." looking back over at the older demon, "Then why do you let me?"

"I think I rather you do this then slice your arm off."

Shrugging, when Sunny tossed down a clear bottle with the normal. The liguid was a light blushish color with a fruity smell to it, tossing Sunny a 100, since he was the only demon that had acess to this stuff since his father was an owner of an ower of the liquor store, "That better last you the night." Zero mumbled

"It'll last me two days." she mumbled

The whole health worries never bothered her, since demons didn't suffer the same side effects. Only getting completely drunk but that's about it. For her more out going, and more crazy. Plus perfoming in front of people, when a little guy around 12 maybe, with black baggy jeans, black shirt, and backwards hat with pointed ears. Zero's little adopted brother. Nicknamed Uno, "Hey Scar, think I can ride with ya tonight?!"

"Come on kid, you know it's not a good idea with an all city." Zero said

"Ah come on, I can be look out or something."

"Hell no..."

"Why not?" she said laughed slightly, "Sure kid, you have to be look out though."

"Yes, HA! Told ya I get too!"

The group of little mini gangsters mumbled something, also getting a glare from Zero. "One ride isn't going to kill the kid, plus it's his birthday right?"

"Hell yea!"

"I won't crash bro, don't worry about it." Mika said

Zero growled slightly, "Fine. Only because I know you."

Only a few people were crazy enough to ride with her, and a lot of the boys his age wanted to try once at least. She normally said no, but one time wouldn't kill her. Looked like she was staying longer then wanted or thought.

"Scar he's here!"

Taking a quick gulp from the bottle, before tossing it to Steel for safe keeping. Hawk was already there with her racer, tossing her the keys. Uno sticking at her side like glue, he was going to ride with the best racer in Toyko! To bad he was only 12. Uno twisted his cap sideways, acting like a mini bad ass. Everyone giving her questioned looks, but didn't question. Always seemed to have a soft spot of kids.

Seeing the low rider/sports car ahead. Midnight black base with midnight blue, crimson red slash marks ripping threw the sides, spoiler with spikes in the back with, with a blue sword on trunk, blue lights instead of red, the hood had a fully transformed ookami demon with claws ripping threw it. A blood red rose in it's claws. The rims have daggers ingraved, neon lights along the bottom, her gang sign on the top three crimson slash mark signs with her shadow blade behind that. The exhaust let out blue flames it going fast enough. Inside was a bad ass stereo system, black leather seats, steering wheel looking like it had bared wire wrapped around it. All dark, with built in i-Pod to control what songs played. Had a 120 (demon) horse power, nitro, and hydrolices.

Uno was ready to jump out of his skin, he was about to be in an all city! HA! The other guys car looked more spoty, bright red with a golden dragon along the side. Some nasty naked girl on the hood. Please. So damn nasty. He saw the hidden gun on her side, and dagger. So whatever this guy was he wasn't scared. She was a awesome underground fighter too, that no ever came close to beating her at.

Arms crossed, tough look, trying to copy her, "Ok who's the baka that's challenged me?" she growled

"Yea, where's the idiot!" Uno yelling

Rolling her eyes at the kid, but shrugged it off. A guy at least in his early 20's came stalking out. Ripped up blue jeans, red button up shirt, scar across his face. Looked like a lepoard demon. Cold green eyes, matched hers. Looked like a boxer. Gun in plan sight, and dagger, "You the champ here?"

"Point?"

Coming face to face, not even fliching. Hearing him draw the gun, quickly grabbed her own. The others ready to draw there own and kill this son of a bitch if they hurt their leader. Before they could shoot the guys brains out, he unloaded the bullets. She tossed Steel her gun. Who hardly caught it.

"Know the rules?"

"I might not be from here, but I know the rules."

"On one conditon, I win send Fang a message."

"Tell me after, if I win would be pointless since our leader would have no use to be one so easy." then looked down at Uno, "You are willing to race with a child."

"My cofidence is still the same."

Uno racing into the car, and yes being the good boy buckled up, "Beat his ass Scar!" one of the guys yelled

Jumping into the car, jamming the keys in, "You can hold your own right kid?"

"Hell yea!"

"Good, by the time this is over you head will be spinning." she laughed

Revving the enegine making the boys ears ring, but shook it off. Hearing the guys pathic thing he called a car. The wanna be drag queen being the flagmen, "Watch for cops, or any wanna be shoters on the side lines. Can't trust this guy." she said

"Got it."

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

_GO!_

Slamming on the gas, shooting a head of the guy right off. Having a small advantage knowing the highway had a huge gap, and was ready for it. As normal Hawk watched from the sky, being a wind demon had it's advantages. Glad that Scar had fixed the system on that thing or she'd be in jail for life by now. Getting out of the backroad area and onto the died down streets. Weaving threw slowed down cars, looked like the challenger was having some troubles. Finally he caught up, after clipping a damn car. "Fucking baka." she hissed under her breath

In all her 3 years she never hit another damn car on these races, didn't want to risk a damn 10 car pile up over something this stupid. Seeing he caught up, and she hadn't even gone half the speed this thing could do. About 20 minutes getting past the city level Seeing the weird spiral road that lead to the highway. There closed this thing down for reason. Knowing the trick to this one. Going full speed, twisting the wheel the other deretion. Getting on the winding road, way in front of this baka. Uno was plastered to the seat. Getting on the completely desserted highway. Not wasting time before putting this thing on turbo. Hitting 190 easy. Seeing the red blur caught up, passing slightly. Smirking slightly, seeing the gap ahead. Flipping a silver switch hit 290 before shooting a head, hitting two blue buttons just before hitting the edge. Flying over the gap at break neck speeds, Uno was now offically a part of the seat. Landing saftly on the other side, quickly gaining control. Seeing how far that guy was behind. Just laughed, they called this guy one of the best huh? Please. Slowing down slightly, getting an weird glance from Uno, "You'll see, this guy's lucky I give far chances."

Shaking his head, waiting for about 2 minutes when the distant roar of the enegine caught their ears. Slamming on the gas, blue flames shooting form behind. The last sharp turn always determined if you won or not both them were at the same place, now it was someones turn to play chicken. Only one could fit at a time. Pulling ahead by an inch maybe, hit the turn right before he did. Sealing this race easy. Good yea right, Copper, their own 'speicalist' at this thing could have beat him! But the wanted to test the leader, which was her. They made the challenge so she got to do all the work.

The gathered group waiting nervously until the heard the roar of an enegine they knew from so many won races. Blue and black blur struck threw the long drive, followed by red. Rushing past the finish line, brakes sceeching as she spun around. Earning a good amount of cheers. Getting the now plastered kid from the seat, "That rocked!"

Laughing at the kid, lept onto the car roof, as normal after every win. The guy looked horror struck that he just lost to a girl that was 4 years younger then him and a hanyou! Growling low tossed the 10 grand at her, which she caught easily. The other guys laughing at him, while his own people looked terrified. Maybe 20 on his side while close to 60 on hers. So they didn't start anything. Even if some people hated her, they fought when their leader was attacked. It was the way it was, fought to protect the rep, hating the person or not. The whole thing was made up of at least 12 different gangs with different very long records. Her's personally was more of the fighters along with "The Fangs" and "Wildcats" Then others just where the typical. "Shadow Killers" having an alliance with the 'Wildcats' becasue Terra the leader was Scars friend. Kind of surprised she wasn't with them, all girls gang that consisted of 5 members that were more like her, but stayed with the three guys. Jumping down to face him, "Never did caught a name."

"Kanaye."

"Well hope you figuered out never to underestimate someone like me." she growled, eyes narrowed, maybe she should have brought Thorn tonight.

"I see that. What was it you wanted me to tell Fang?"

Smart ass look on her face, "Simiple, don't mess with Mika Tasio without getting marked. He wants to challenge me, he better know that. And I won't fall for what act he pulls, weither it be wanna be sex god, or tough ass. No snake charmer will stop this Viper from biting."

"You tell him Scar!" Hawk yelled from the air

"I shall. Looking foward to that race Scar, but he will not be as easy."

"Bring it, I can beat any man that tries it." she said

Leaving without word, making every break out into all party mode. Uno racing back to his friends to brag more likely. Caughting the clear bottle with the alcohol concotion, "I'll drive it to the warehourse tonight Hawk!"

"Got it!"

"Awesome race Scar, haven't seen that in months! Think you could help with mine tonight down at the warehouse?" Zero laughed

"Why not, got nothing better to do. Suspended for three damn days anyway."

Taking another shot, feeling the effects start to kick in. Always making the cocky, bad ass, agressive attitude stronger if possible. Confedence overloaded, and willing to do almost anything. Almost being the key word. Never would she get bad enough to act like some skank, or fall for a guys act. More like letting the guys talk her into helping this makeshirt rock band when they needed a lead singer or guitarest. That was even slim to none. Hating the late nights though with the drag queens and sluts came around not caring where the hell they fucked some of these bastereds. Always leaving before then, her and Zero made sure they didn't stick around. Both worried of running into old troubles then.

Tonight was one of those nights. Zero lived a few doors down from her and the gang insisted they took the car back for her seeing her mood had changed. Uno having passed out riding on his older brothers shoulders. Both lived with the constant fear of running into that gang, the leader mostly. He had control over them, her mostly threw the mark. He had a scar of his own, just an accidental on though. But didn't want him to get word they were alive. Praying her shadow powers maybe negated the mark just to a scar, but she could never tell.

"So sis, you've been doing ok with this whole Koro thing?"

Ears falling, "Not any easier I'll tell ya that much."

"Girl from what you told me, I don't see why you put up with that shit."

Laughing slightly, "Do weird things for someone you care about. You know how I was before, a 2 year old with nothing to live for and no identy. He gave me both. First person besides you to show my any kindness at all. I don't know how but I know Yuudai got us out of there somehow. After that well, just feelings grow couldn't really help it."

"But sis come on, he fell for Kinomi lame ass tricks? Let you get hurt in front of him? Why stay with that?"

Shrugging slightly, "No clue, Ryuu, Ray, and Ronin were like my brothers, couldn't push them away becasue of him. Ryuu was in the same boat as us just different people, Ray was just a brother you had to hang with. Ronin was more like you in the overprotective thing."

Hearing the older demon sigh, "I swear sis, you have a bigger heart then I thought."

"Well it's not like he didn't beg after. Never seen a guy so guilt before."

"Damn well better, have to smash the guy if he didn't."

"Wouldn't have been able to beat him." she said

"Sure."

* * *

Kanaye had made it back to his home base, meeting up with the leaders brothers. "How did it go?" the coyote hanyou asked 

"Lost."

"Figuers." the dragon hanyou mumbled

"Get any info?"

"Better, got a real name, and a message for Fang."

"Tell us, we'll give it to him."

"Girls name is Mika Tasio."

Seeing the two guys almost choked, going about as pale as a ghost, "Please don't tell me you just said Mika?!"

"Uh yea."

"Bro that can't be her can it?!"

"What she look like?"

"Black dog ears same color hair, amber eyes, two jagged scars on the right side of her face. Why? You know her?"

The dragon mumbled something incoherent, while his brother cursed lowly, "Yea, real well actually."

"What was the message exactly?"

"Basically saying she'd do to him like every other guy."

Seeing the slightly confused look, "You don't know? The girl will fix any guy, literally. They have had it snapped in half, or cut off."

"Exact words?" while his brother tried to not pass out, hell their sister was ruthless!

Laughing slightly, "Your going to love this one."

Having written it down, giving it to the coyote, almost turning blue from laughing so hard, "So word has reached about his habits! Oh he's in for it! Good thing that rumors a lie!"

The dragon grabbed the paper, "That's sis alright. Dude we can't tell him, not now."

"Yea, yea I know." he laughed, "But kami that's good!"

"And if she finds out you told him, then well you'll sound more like a mouse then desert dog." the dragons expression hardening, knowing 'Scar's' rep, now knowing it was her. Making him worried all to hell. It was bad enough his brother was doing this, but her too. And she seemed crazier then him. Not to mention the slicer, and gun rumors. Over hearing Kanaye say he saw the gun too. This wasn't looking good. Knowing his brother hated himself for even doing this, not being able to imagen how she felt at this point. "Maybe they'll help eachother break this habit. Maybe help bro get over what happened."

* * *

Glad that the gang left her alone tonight, Kita fast asleep under her bed, Thorn as well. Shadow being the only one up. Opening the door, smell of double meat and cheese pizza. "God love ya cat." she laughed 

Tossing her jacket in her room, changing into a loose shirt and black baggy pj pants with blue fames along the side. Make-up, arm wear, and ear wear gone. Looked really worn out, just bad. The neko helping herself to a slice about her size, picking off the stuff first. Seeing the cat ordered two. She knew her to well. Grabbing a soda, falling back on the couch. Grabbing the stereo remote turning on the 'Disturbed' c.d. keeping in lower then normal. Grabbing one of the biggest slices.

"Anyone coming over?"

"Uno maybe, it's the kids birthday." she said

"How much did you make?"

Pulling out a thick wod of cash, "10 g's"

"Shall I put it in the safe of master of mine."

"Would you?"

The neko was the only one that knew the safe combo besides her, didn't have an account or anything kept all her wins there. At least 95 g's at the least, change that 195 g's total. Giving a lot to her gang and some kids on the backroads that didn't have a place to go. Or else probably have 350 by now. But Hawk, Steel, and Zee were never really on the up and up, so she gave them a lot for there moms and to help their younger siblings. So sometimes their parents insisted they get them to come over, she always denied. Besides a few. She wasn't good with parents, since her mother was the whore from hell. They didn't have their fathers either though. That's why she stayed with them instead of going with the Wildcats.

"Girl I swear your going to be able to retire at 21." Shadow laughed

When her cell went off, "Hello?"

"Would this be Mika, complete bas ass and total whack job?"

"Depends who's asking."

"What, forget your favorite cat hanyou now?"

"Sora! Girl where the hell you been?!"

"Where haven't I been? My parents finally got tired of me, let me stop by for a month, think I could maybe crash with you and baka?"

Laughing slightly, "I live on my own now."

"Awesome! Please!"

"Sure, got an extra room anyway. When you getting here?"

"Uh, 2 hours."

"You were never good at forwarnings. What gate?"

"5"

"Well you'll know it's me see ya then."

"Thanks so much sis!"

"Don't mention it."

Hanging up, sighing slightly, "Glad I did get suspended for three days."

"Who was it?"

"Sora."

Shadow lept up and down, "Yay, I'll make up the other room!"

Rolling her eyes, wishing she could just be home alone! But could't turn her friends down, plus she hadn't seen Sora in 8 years. Talked to her on messengers, and e-mails all the time. Her family was in the military so she moved a lot, hadn't been back here for a long time. Pushing herself up, changing into dark blue ripped jeans, black sneakers, black 'Disturbed' t-shirt with the red eyes, wicked smile, on the back said 'If this Disturbes you, walk away.", one spiked wrist band on each arm, two earrings in each ear, and black eye liner. Grabbing the sports car keys, this time bringing Thorn around.

"Come on scaly, need to get some freah air." she laughed

The viper slithered up her arm, comfortably around her neck, "Be back in a little while Shadow."

"OK!" the cat yelled from the spare room, more then likely getting fixed up.

Hearing a small bark as in ok. Left. It'd take about an hour to get there. Plus walking threw that mad house at this hour. Getting downstairs in one leap. Walking to the car, getting in letting Thorn wrap around her arm. Actually going at legal speeds for once, she raced cars more then she actually drove 'em. Windows up, stereo pretty loud not blasting though. Eyes scanning the deserted roads, hitting some places she didn't want to see again. Like the crosswalk where her father was killed, where she used to hide from that whore of a mother she had. Where the old abondened buildings used to be until they were caught and turning into video stores, and a mini mart. Old drug hide outs, messed up warehouses. Viper sencing his friends distress, grip slightly tightening around her shoulders.

"I know, past is the past."she mumbled

Singing along with the song on the radio, fingers tapping against the steering wheel. Thorn bobbing his head back and fourth, using his tail to turn it up a notch. Glad there wasn't anyone on the roads besides the select few. She always brought Thorn at night for extra protection. Like anyone would mess with a poionios demonic snake, "Glad Sora's coming around, but..." she growled slightly, "I just wish he'd come back."

Thorn was a little snake but remembered the ookami. Knew they'd really liked each other but just to worried about everything. His friend, her past with the future consequences for that and thought that well she just wasn't good enough. The ookami though, he was worried more on regection. Seeing her flinch everytime there was some slut on a street corner, propbably scared of running into her mother again.

Getting to the international airport, finding a quick spot since there wasn't to many people here. Thorn already turning a few heads. Not paying attention to anyone, Thorn hiding when any secutiry passed. That damn innercom busting her ears every time. Blasting her i-Pod to try and knock it out. Just getting the new 'Evanesences' Songs, might have the CD but was for her stereo and car. Talk about getting lost in a song.

Had 10 minutes to wait, great. Get stuck here. Sitting up on the tops of the chairs, messing with her lighter. Ok more then one bad habit that was hardly once in a while. In her 4 years at this stuff maybe only had 6 damn cigarettes. Only when she was really, really on edge. Growling low sencing a bunch of idiot guys came her way, please. Only ones smart enough not to hit on her were the goths and punks. Go figuer. Most just going for the unbreakable mustang as the so put it, like she'd fall for it. One thing she was glad to have, no will and no one was going to.

"Heya good looking." one of the guys said

Growling slightly, kami this got old. From the stench, bunch of soccer players, "What the hell do you want?" she growled

"Got a wild one this time, Trevor."

Talk about an idiot name, "How about you bunch of momma's boys go back home, it's past your bed time." she laughed,

Stepping in front of her, meeting frozen ice eyes. "I like your fire, hows about you tell me your name babe."

"How about none of your damn concern."

"You don't wanna get on my bad side angel, I don't feel like breaking a pretty thing like you."

Stiffening at that name, Kane's damn mug flashing threw her head, "You don't back off I will beat all you to hell." she snarled, "I'll break you before you even get me."

Thorn making his appernance, the guys jumping back seeing the viper. Slithering along her arm, to the guys nose, jaws opening as if to bite the guy, "Unless you want my pet to kill you, get lost." she said, dead calm and serious.

"R-right, sorry for saying that."

Laughing as they ran like a dog that just for whiped. Ok better term was much needed for that. Petting Thorn's scales, "Nice, get ya a rat instead of a mouse next time." she laughed

Going back around her neck, glad to see the plane got there early. Hearing small amount of cursing about damn flying objects, that was her. Getting up waited by a near wall. Seeing a girl about her age with raven black hair teal highlights, cats ears that were pierced twice, teal/purple eyes, fangs and painted black claws. Black spiked wirst bands, deep blue eye liner, black cargo pants with chains, red 'Linkin Park' shirt, black jacket with flames along the arms. Black backpack slung over her shoulder.

Seeing her friend right away, "Mika! Holy hell, how the hell my favorite bitch doing."

"Very funny neko."

Tackling her friend in a hug, "People never change do they? You just got freaking taller."

"Well same cat , jeez."

Jumping slightly seeing the snake, "Cool! When did you get the snake?"

"His names Thorn, about 6 years after you left. Come on, Shadow wants to see ya."

"Girl how the hell did you get your own place anyway?"

"Have for 2 years, close to 3."

"How?"

"Long story."

Seeing the Sora look around, with a skeptical look, "Weird, thought wolfie would come with ya."

Ok might have kept in touch with e-mail, but she always left a lot out. Like that for instance, "What are you not telling me?"

"He moved about 4 years ago, haven't heard from him since."

"Knew you were keeping something from me, explains that look in your eye."

Always had a nack for being able to read peoples feelings threw there eyes, really sucked for her though. "That would be?"

"Lost, broken, in pain. Kind of like when I first met ya."

Shrugging slightly, "Why'd you parents drop you off here?"

"If I had to go to Russia one more time, I was going to go mad that's what. I wanted to see you and those other two nut cases again. Well would say six but they're probably gone too huh?"

"Feh."

"Anyway, what else you've been up to? Besides getting your ass in trouble."

"Nothing then."

Laughing slightly, "Ok involded in anything?"

"Legal or illigal?"

Seeing the glare from her friend, "Nothing legal ok."

"Ok what then, gang, backroader, racer, what?!"

"You just said 'em."

Stopping for a second, "I was kidding!"

"I'm not."

The cat pretending to hiss slightly, "Well you asked."

"Ok and your standing would be?"

"Leader of 'Shadow Killers' since I was 14, top racer and backroader for the past 3 years."

"Nice." the cat mumbled

Details of what had happen to both, Sora's slightly tamer. Some things that had happened to her friend made her flinch. When it got to what happened to her father and with Koro. Sora was ready to hurt that wolf and felt really bad for what happened to her dad. Knowing how that was. Getting to the car, the neko hanyou's jaw almost hitting the ground, "Shit girl, how the hell could you get this bad boy?"

"Present from the gang."

"Hell lucky."

Throwing her backpack in the back, jumping in, "And all I get for my 16th birthday is a new cell phone." she mumbled

"I meant the guys from the backroads, for gaining the rep back from Kyoto."

"You started when you were 14, you were racing before you were even legal at all. What happened when your mom found out?"

Shrugging slightly, "Wouldn't let me at first, but understood after a while. I just needed to get out of there." Mika said, starting the car up.

"Lucky, I've been stuck on a plane every other damn month."

"Well come on, she's not really my mom, why should she have to take care of some other persons kid?"

"You know she don't see ya as that, now anyways. Hows Tora and Iva been doing?"

"Iva's been sick, but Tora's doing good. See 'em later today more then likely. So you going to the damn high school here?"

"Yea."

"Give ya two day break, got suspended anyway."

"For what?!"

"Beating up Kinloser and that damn lion."

"Ok I aprrove then."

(Once again sorry for the few spelling mistakes. And yes I know promised I'd put up chapters to my other stories and I still am, but I wrote these like a week ago so it's much easier to post. Anyway PLEASE REVEI! and Kaggie is coming in never chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

Demons Rule

(Chapter 3)

Trudging to school, Miroku going on about some new girl that was another slut to add to the group. He had a girlfriend, well sorta. Been gone for a month. Everyone but him seemed to know she was a total slut and was sleeping with about every guy in that school. Hung with Kinomi a lot and dressed like her. Reason his sister refused to even be within 5 feet of him with Kikyo around, or as she gave the name Kikwhore. Why didn't he want to see this? Because he was desprite maybe? Who the hell knew.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about anyway?"

"Oh come on! Have you not heard one word I said since we left?"

"No.."

"Forget it, we'll see when we get to school."

Looking much darker then normal, good thing it was colder then normal. Baggy black jeans with red lining, chains along the side, black shirt with a broken stick person with "I'm a little tied up at the moment.", long black jacket, black combat boots with an iron plate around the heel and toe. Spikes wrist bands under the jacket sleeves. Getting to the front of the school feeling something hit him in the head, "Yo Inu dork, trying to steal my look?"

"You're suspended." he growled in his sisters deretion, sitting up on the lower roof.

"I know, just love to bug the teachers." she laughed, "Plus letting Sora look around the town."

"Sora? You mean that damn cat?"

"Yea her, she's staying with me for a month." she said, having the same much darker look then him though going. Black baggy jeans with chains and spikes hanging off the side, broken bloody skull at the bottom, two silver spiked belts hanging on her side one looser then the other, black shirt with a little puppy with a bloody dagger in its paws and crazed look with, "Puppy wants to play" in red. Black combat boots with the iron heel and toe with spikes, long black jacket that was more like a cloak going past her knees, spiked bands over each shoulder, spikes threw her ears, black eye liner and shadow making her amber eyes stand out. Fingerless gloves with, same rings and bracelets, spiked dog collor chocker making her other necklace looked apart of it with a silver cross, spiked chain holding her hair up, painted blood red and black claws. Seeing her brother cringe at the lit cigierttie in her fingers. Must have been something bugging her.

"Hello Lady Mika, may I say look much darker today."

"Stop trying to kiss up monk." she mumbled

"You trying to get yourself in more trouble, gain another week with that damn thing and even being here."

"Like I give a fuck, they can't caught me." she growled, "Guys need any cash?"

"Well since you asked..."

Tossing Miroku about 300 bucks, she had extra plus some rich dude was coming around betting 100 grand! In words, had money to toss around, just a snob that bought his car from a former racer had no idea about the make up of the car itself, it was a shoe in, "Did I ever tell you were my favorite goth girl."

"Just ask jeez."

"How much did you get this time?"

"10, going for a 100 in a few days."

Then saw her friend coming around, "Sis what are you doing here?!" Tora growled

"Learning?" she laughed, sticking the cigarette in her mouth, "Oh yea, Sora's back in town for a while."

Just getting a glare from her, tossing the thing towards the gravel, "Happy?" she growled

"Get lost before someone caughts ya here. Don't need anymore days suspention." Tora said

"Fine, I'll be at the warehouse working on my car. Build a new one, who the hell knows. But first," glare shooting to the slut that was there, "I'm going to give that slut her daily beating."

Grabbing two pointed paperclips and rubber band, the hit was at least about 3 yards. Aiming for the side of her head and neck. Shooting one right after the other, making two slim cuts. "What the hell! Who did that!"

Jumping behind a wall, laughing slightly, "See you guys later." she said

Making one swift leap to her motorcycle before speeding out of there before getting caught, "She's going nuts." Inuyasha mumbled

"Yea, I'm afraid theres no going back." Tora said sadly

Hearing Inuyasha laugh, "What the hell is so funny?"

"Wolfie is why she's like this right?"

"Duh."

"Give it three weeks."

Tora slightly confused, "Wait, you know when he's coming back?!

"My mom was talking to Ai, I overheard."

Three weeks, that's when Fang was coming as well. Could that mean? No way, then again you never know with him. Maybe she could get Bankoutsu to check it out tonight. Talk about ironic if it was him. Laughing slightly, that should be something to see. "So no saying nothing right?"

"Got it."

* * *

Speeding threw the streets, going in between cars and cutting 'em off. Usually getting off on the aderiline rush. Getting to the warehouse district, old run down shacks some bigger then others. Kind of a hide out. Warehouse door open so getting in without using that damn clicker thing. Her car, plus two other ones that were Bankoustsu's and Hawk's. Hawk's having a striking falcon on the hood, base was a sky blue, two darker blue stripes down the side. Bankotsu's having the image of his sword, Bonreu, a huge sword on the hood. Base a tealish blue with two huge slashes down the side. Plus Tora's speed bike, red and black.

"Yo anyone here?!"

"Right here!" an anyomous hand stuck up from the side

"You guys don't have to ditch cause of me."

"Not the same, lot more boring." Steel said

A old couch in the corner with a few beat up chairs and small frige so it was kind of a hang out. Sitting on the hood of her car, "So what's the damage after last night?"

"Nothing much, just the nitro needs to recharge, should be fine by Saturday."

Bankotsu tossed her the same blast from last night, "So why you looking so dark today?" he asked, lazing around watching Hawk work on his own car. If it was one thing the guy knew was cars. Might stunk at math, and any acidemics but ruled at that. She knew a lot and could make and fix them, but couldn't just hear a car and know what's wrong like he could.

Shrugging slightly, "Feel darker then normal."

"Will you ever wear something that shows what you got?"

"Uh let me think...No." she growled

Tossing her jacket on one of the beat up chairs, most of the gang hung out here. Which usually meant her gang, Bankotsu, Zero, Uno, Tora, Iva, Inuyasha and his friends once in a while and a few other guys from the backroads. Didn't have any other girls as friends besides her two sisters and Sango. She always was the girl to hang with the guys, hence the tom-boy title.

"So Kanaye or whatever send the message to Fang?"

"Yep, said his two brothers got it. Acted kind of surprised though."

"Surprised? Why cause I'm a girl?"

"No, he couldn't explain it."

"Weird. Need any help tonight with the club of yours?"

"Yea, help setting up the music system to get it blasting."

"I can do that with my eyes closed."

Hearing Hawk curse, "Damn thing, Scar a little help."

Going over, "Toss over the wrench."

Caughting it quickly fixed what Hawk was trying to do, "I'm heading home fore a while, I'll see you guys tonight."

"Ok see ya Scar."

"Later sis."

Getting back on the road, going back to what she had been doing all night. Thinking. She had this damn nagging feeling someone knew something she didn't. That Fang guy seemed to stir something inside her, like she knew him. That was damn well impossible. Like she would ever even look at some wanna be player. Twisting words to make girls think they cared, yea right. But had someone they loved here. Guess she could respect that some what. But she had completely ignored hot guys before without even flinching, heart already belonged to someone else no matter if it wasn't returned the same. In all honesty, she was pathitic. Couldn't forget that damn ookami! As much as she tried. Ocean blue eyes haunting her thoughts, mountain rain scent playing tricks from time to time, arua dearly missed. She tried so hard to move on, forget, convince herself this was usless attempt at something that'd never happen. Her arms showed what she felt, the pain of losing him, what he took with him when he left. The gun shot wounds, dagger and knife wounds, all was a desprite cry for help. No one would force they're way like he had, no one had enough guts to push her away from this life, save her from completely falling into the dark life she was living. Not even Tora pushed her that hard. That would be the only way to stop her now or she wouldn't live to see 20. Which was really sad. There wasn't another guy that ever had caught the demons intrest or hers. She swore she'd drop out of that damn high school and look every inch of this country if need be. Knowing her, she'd do it in a heart beat.

"I swear give me one more month and I'll start looking." she thought, claw tracing slightly over those damn scars the refused to fade in 13 years, "And get away from this place for good. They won't find me."

Everything she made sure they could track her, fake name for anything she did, or went to besides that damn school. Even then she had hacked onto the schools computer and made her files completely off limits. She had no offical birth ceritfacate since she was born in a damn shack, lucky she knew her birthday at all. To cops she wasn't Mika even, more like Nozomi. And no one was about to say different. Might be using her slut of a mothers name, but that was all she could come up with. At first she really didn't notice. Until that name came up on the damn news about 2 months after getting involved in this. Shadow said she almost lost it, seeing her real mother getting arrested again for a bad drug trade. She wouldn't become that, but she wasn't going to be a damn angel either.

* * *

Falling asleep in the first class, lectures always knocked him out. Explaining some math shit he didn't get. When someone stumbled into the classroom. A girl with long raven black hair, in worn out jeans, blue shirt, ugly yellow backpack over her shoulder. But did look good.

"Higurashi I presume?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll let you off this time, now class this is Ms. Kagome Higurashi. Please sit next to Mr. Tasio, raise your hand Inuyasha."

Mumbling something did, seeing the skeptic look at his apperance. What ever. Like he cared. For some reason caughting the demons blood right off, "Oh and Inuyasha you will help Ms. Higurashi the rest of the week, show her around."

"Yea, yea whatever."

Seeing the others toss him a look, making him glare. He hated talking to the new girl, this one looked cheery too. Great. One rule he had, he didn't hang with preps. Not looking at her, "Hi, I'm Kagome."

"Feh."

Kagome saw the different rock band things on his black binder, really she wasn't like this. Just like him really, but her mother didn't want her to scare anyone the first day. Please. Like she was a prep, give her Fuel over Chris Brown any day, "You in to rock?"

"Like you care, probably have some lame crush on Justin Timberlake or something."

"I don't fall for guys that sound like girls with a bad headcold. I don't listen to that rap shit."

Now looking, ok defintally something going on. This girl didn't look even close to that type, "What's with the look then?"

"My mother."

"Sure." he mumbled, "Real rockers look it, weither their mommy tells then to or not."

"Bastered."

"Bitch."

"Point?"

Maybe it would be easy to get along with this girl, he had to admit she was kind of cute, "NO! I did not just think that!"

Feeling a note hit the back his silver head, knowing it was from Miroku.

_'You like the new girl already! You are a dog." _

Growling before tossing it back hitting him in the forehead, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Taking Sora out to get a new woredrobe since she hadn't in about a year, getting weird glances all the while, "You really don't have to do this." Sora said for the hunderth time

"It's cool, I told you. I got a few extra bucks anyway, I'm getting a major pay out in a few days." Mika said, lazily looking around. More attention on the weapons store then anything.

"You really have to deflat that ego of yours."

"What haven't lost yet, and the guys a momma's boy snob with a lot of money. He has no idea what he's doing, me on the other hand do."

"Think I could see that race?"

"Sure. Meeting the gang tonight anyway."

Getting to the darkest store there, 'Hot Topic' and people knew her there as well as anyone else. Lazing around on one of the black benches, waiting for her friend to get done. Leaving her mind to wonder off.

_"Why would he fucking do this to me!" _

_Clutching to the wound on her shoulder, "I knew it! All he sees me as is a damn mistake! He freaking lied about being my friend!" _

_A older boy with shoulder length shaggy black hair with star blue highlights, light sky blue eyes, pointed ears, and a really concerned look in his eye. Ripped up paint stained jeans, black shirt. Maybe about 3 years older then her, "Come on sis, you know that's not true." _

_"Then why did he say what he did! I thought he stood up for me not backstab me!" _

_"What did he say?"_

_Stubbornly whipping the few tears that fell, "Kinomi, was making fun of what happened a few weeks ago with that damn paint can the sliced me shoulder open. Said that I should just into a damn black whole already. To freaking go with dad in his grave! He was right there Ronin! He heard every damn word! Said I should just get hit already, so I wouldn't be around anymore. You wanna know what he fucking said!" she snarled, fists coiled tight enough to draw blood. _

_Ronin looked scared of the 13 year olds temper, shaking his head slightly afraid to even say anything, "He said he wanted me gone! That I was just a damn pain between him and that damn skank! That I was the whore not her! Just make up my mind weither I'm a freaking guy or a girl! A freak!" _

_The 16 year old seemed really shocked at his brothers actions, that just didn't sound like him. Hell that couldn't be him. He'd never say something like that to her. Then hearing the girl he saw as a little sister break down, and was hoping someday she actually would be his sister. She was already scarred enough from just her life, opening her badly beaten heart to his brother, and this happens. Knowing she wasn't one just to cry at all in front of her friends had to be really hurting, "I don't get it! Every time this happens, he acts like its nothing when he sees me again! Dose he think I'll just deal with this! There's so much I can take!"_

_"I guess you'd have to be strong to see someone you love change like this and not break." _

_Looking up at him threw teary eyes, "It's not hard to see sis." _

_"Why though, what do I have to do to get him to even see me anymore." she growled _

_"I think that slut has some weird mind control on him, he wouldn't do that you know him better. Two weeks ago he was taking care of you, don't you find it weird he'd switch that quickly."_

_"What am I supposed to do! He keeps on falling for it!" _

_When Ryuu and Ray almost crashed into the back of the store, "Ow." _

_Ryuu pulling himself up, "You two as so weird." Ronin mumbled _

_"Sis, kami we are so sorry we weren't there!" Ray said, really looking guilty_

_"Yea, we didn't know he was even there when we left." Ryuu said _

"Mika! Come on wake up!"

Snapping out of the painful daydream, "Huh? Sorry Sora." she mumbled, feeling a small wet path trail past her scars. She'd been fucking crying without even knowing again!

"You scare me when you do that sis, you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." she growled slightly, Ronin has used to work here before and this is were she almost lost it in the back storage area. One on the many emothinal break downs in the short 3 month period. She was losing it. Feeling the blood run down her arm, the spell lifted. Cursing low making the spell return. Glad Sora stayed off the subject. Helping her carry everything, "Sis you sure you're ok?"

"Yea, just bad daydreams, don't worry about it." she said, "Lets just say after you left, my life turned a sharp turn for the worst."

"Like?"

"You remember Kinomi right?"

Hearing the slight growl from the cat, "How could I now, biggest whore around."

"Well, she got together with Koro as in the whole freaking boyfriend, girlfriend thing."

"What! You have got to be joking me! Wait, that's why you never said anything about him in your e-mails right?"

"Yea, it just kind of turned wrose from there." she said sadly, though couldn't tell threw the dark scary apperenace, just looked normal by that standard."

"Like what?"

Moving her jacket, shirt, and tight black tank top aside from her shoulder, seeing a long jagged white scar, "That's when he helped but two paint cans on the ledge of the school roof. Sharpened edges, lead based paint that got into my system. Landed on me."

Flinching slightly, knowing dog demons were really bad with anything lead based or just old fasion paint for that matter, "Never healed right, I was lucky I wasn't affected like most would. Just put me threw a lot of pain. That was just one thing."

"How bad did he get?"

"Bad enough to physically hit me."

Ok that was bad considering, "Wha..."

"Kinomi got on my bad side again, she hit me first I hit back harder. It looked like I started in even if I had a foot long black dagger stabbed in my arm. Said that if I didn't stop he'd completely stop talking to me. I was lucky he was just mad."

"And you stuck with that?!"

"Like I had a chocie, he is my best friend still and I do love the guy couldn't abdon him like that. Plus Kinomi was minipulating him the whole time. Gave me this after they broke up."

"And that would be?"

Looking at the surrondings laughing slightly, "Walking past this stop seeing the whore making out with some 10th grader on they're so called 1 year anniversary."

"Oh harsh, and natually turned to you."

Looking at the glowing necklace around her neck, smirking slightly, "Yea, gave me this. Has small part of his soul inside, and gave me this."

"Wow. He really must have felt bad."

"Well it was kind of the same for us, it was the day we became friends at all. That's why it hurt so bad when they got together, I was...I was going to say something. It was the day we met, thought it'd be a good omion or something."

"Oh harsher."

Seeing the sullen look in her eye discided to get off the depressing subject, "Well it did get better after she was out of the picture right?"

"Yea, never seen a guy apologize so much. That was until 4 months later they move to kami knows where!"

Damn just couldn't find a good subject including the ookami in anything, seeing the silver bracelet, "That is beatuiful sis, never seen something like that before."

"He made it."

It looked sorta like diamond, but had a blue hue to it, "It's wolf stone right?"

"Yea."

"Damn, heard that stuff is rare and impossible to crave into anything." she said, "That day must have meant more to him then you thought, huh?"

"I guess, I mean it was werid. I gave him a ruby necklace that was the other half of this and didn't even know it. Yuudai always messed with us said we were able to read minds."

"I sometimes thought that myself. Espically during double fighting week in P.E. that was so damn awesome! Those two baka twins had no idea what hit 'em. Won that tornemt without even breaking a sweat. I think I still have those pictures actually."

"Don't you even think about it." she growled

"Aw come on, there were 4 main groups that everyone thought was going to win. You and him, Inuyasha and Miroku, Ryuu and Ray, Tora and Iva, oh yea and Me and Sango. You beat all our asses bad. And my mom made sure to get pics of that."

Rolling her eyes, getting the stuff in the car, "We had the same for teacher for fighting, of course we knew the moves."

"Yea, not like that. Never seen that whore so pissed after that." Sora laughed

Even making her darker friend smirk slightly, "So what have the tourtures of that slut consited of the past few years?"

"Please, I think I broke every bone in her body. I swear though, she's had more plastic surgery on that damn part of her body the Pamala Anderson. Hell I'm sure of it."

"And you can tell how?"

"One silcon is very easy to caught my friend, and that just isn't normal for the most developed slut around."

Making the neko bust up laughing, "I can't wait to see this. But come on I want to know insults, damage, don't hold back on me sis."

"Damage is easier to remember then insults, that's why I keep a damn notebook on that. But last year at this whack as dance they had they had two wild tigers in a cage. One somehow got out, gave the slut a butcher cut. And I'm still trying to find those damn porns she makes to put on at a lecture for entertaiment."

"Kami that'd blind anybody! But so good. And let me guess, this tiger cage just happened to have a rusty lock?"

"There fault not mine, I'm the personal party crasher at that place. Made a deal with the gang if any guy actually asked me out I'd skip a year, like that'll ever happen."

"Well if you ever take any guy seriously, come on try to go with normal instead of dark and deadly for a day. Kinloser would be out of bussniess."

"I hear that one more time, I'm hitting someone." she growled

"What it's true! But say if wolfie came back and did ask ya to go to this thing, would you go?"

"Duh, hell yea I would." she said, blushing slightly

"Fine, it happens I get to help you find something to wear instead of hiding what you got, show it off."

"Deal. Come on might be able to caught the guys at school."

* * *

This Kagome girl didn't seem so bad, after the first few classes they had together showed that she wasn't the prep that she looked. Nailing teachers with paper clips behind there backs, and a i-Pod nano that she listened to all threw history class. He seemed to have an imidate liking to this girl. Saying that he HAD a girlfriend though, though the demon hated her with every fiber of his being.

Finally lunch rolled around, and he was at his favorite tree to just veg out. Miroku would probably come around with Sango soon enough. Wasn't expecting to see Tora though, "Yo Inu dork."

"What?"

"So your sure that you heard right?"

"Yep, I know what I heard. Wolfie is coming back in three weeks."

"Hear anything else, like weird hobbies maybe?"

Looking at her weird, "And you ask why?"

"Look sis is going against Kyoto's champ on the backroads in three weeks, Fang. Guy has three brothers, two adopted. Can twist words around to make people beleive anything. Has someone speical here. If that dosen't sound like him, I don't know what does." Tora said

"Please, him champ of something like that? Anything else?"

Growling sligthly, "Unforntally. Semi-player, just leads girls on. Never gets near any of them becasue supposedly has someone here, remember. The sluts call the guy a damn sex god."

Making the inu hanyou fall from the tree laughing, "Yea right! That sure as hell ain't him."

"You would say that." Tora mumbled, "But if I remember right, he did get 5 more then you did before."

"Feh, becasue...ah damn."

"Exactly, the only one he couldn't trick was sis remember? Now what do you think the chances are?"

"Good."

When the tree shook slightly, making both jump slightly, "Sis what are you doing here again!" Tora growled

"What Sora wanted to see ya." Mika mumbled, "And who the hell you two talking about?"

"No one!" they both said

Seeing the skeptcal look before shurgging slightly, when Sora lept to the lower branch, "Hey Tora, and Silver."

"You had to tell her!" Inuyasha yelled

"Nah, but wanted to."

The cat tackling Tora in a hug, getting Inuyasha in a head lock. Knowing he hated being beat by a cat. When the cat stiffened swirling around hitting whoever just touched her, "Miroku!"

Instead of the hand print a black eye, "Baka."

"Sora! Damn girl its been awhile."

Her and Sango always been close. Mika lazily sitting up in the tree, one foot dangling over the branch while the others got in there greetings. Jacket slightly hanging over, even with everything felt a slight chill go threw her spine, "It's nothing." she thought

"Hey Inuyasha!"

That was a new aura, looking back slightly surprised seeing what looked like a prep. Ok this wasn't like her brother to hang with that. Ignoring it before lighting up a cigeggrite, trying to get her damn nerves to stop being so damn jumpy. Figuers, hated the things when she was normal but when she was on edge still smoked 'em. Ignoring the glare from her sister, "Feh."

"Hey Kagome."

Giving Sango a confused look, "Before she scares you off, this is my sister, Mika. She's harmless, just looks tough."

Growling slightly at her brother, "You wish puppy."

"Hey, I'm Kagome. Totally awesome outfit, were'd you get it?"

Really surprising the hanyou, "And you'd care why?"

"Hey I ain't no prep! My mom made me."

"Right, and I'm a cheerleader during the night."

"Why won't anyone beleive me!"

"Dress it, talk it, look it. So far don't got any of it. Anyway, come on Sora before I get caught again." she mumbled, sounding sarcastice at the last part.

"Yea ok, see you after."

"Yea."

Seeing the girl leap off even with the heavy gear, "Who's Ms. Sunshine?"

Tora laughing at that, knowing the girl was being sarcastic, "That's Mika, or better known around here as Scar. She's a gang leader. She just dosen't trust easy, and is rough on anyone that comes close. She's not really like that all the time."

"Has been the past 4 years." Inuyasha mumbled

Glaring at the dog, "You just have to get to know her, she's a great friend dosen't let anyone fuck with anyone she knows and plus no one here will mess with ya anyway." Tora laughed

Kagome, being miko, could read other people easy. And that was just her, seeing past spells as well, "Her eyes are so broken, there's no hope left, just pain, anger, hate, resentment. Just a shell of whatever she was. She was hurt, badly, very young too. Lost someone close to her, twice already."

"Hey Kagome, you there?"

"Huh, yea. Did something happen to her before?"

"What didn't, come on classes are starting." Inuyasha said

"What happened?"

Tora gained a saddened look, "Once you get to know her, you'll have to ask. She dosen't like people pitying her, or knowing what happened." Tora said

* * *

Up ahead, a weird feeling was going threw the hanyou's spine. That girls eyes were the complete oppsite of hers. And she hated it. She was never able to have that, the innocents, that navie thoughts of the world. She started in a hrash world and stayed that, she never had a damn childhood. That girl probably thought all was right with this fucked up world, that everyone could be happy, and all that shirt. Never could hang with people like that, it bugged the hell out of her and set something off that she was afraid of letting losse. There was hardly times in her life were she was happy, the few there were she charished but still. Figuers Inuyasha had to make friends with Ms. Happy-Go-Lucky, I love life type of person. "Just keep her away from me." she thought

"Sis you ok?"

"Fine, just don't like little Ms. Happy types that's all."

"Oh I see. Well maybe it's just an act."

"We'll see."

* * *

Two days later...

Growling low, have to go to school again in the morning, on the night of the race too. Damn. Past two days nothing, but tonight of all nights. A few observers were coming along with Bankotsu, and Sora this time. Going to the guys club tonight, so an all nighter and caught up with sleep in math and history class. Probably leave the club as soon as she was supposed to get to class. The race only lasted till midnight, and that's when the club was opening in about 30 minutes after.

Why did she need to stay up for math and history anyway? Knew both well enough and do the work without even thinking on it. Inuyasha seemed to get along with that Kagome girl, and true to her word looked about as goth as she could the next day. Surprising both inu hanyous, black jeans no chains or anything, black 'Avenged Sevenfold' shirt. Dark blue eye shadow, and wrist bands to match. And same the day after. Mika still to stubborn to admit she was wrong. For some reason an old fight from before going threw her head, it was a mock fight and all but for some reason it stuck in her head.

_Ankles and wrists tapped, baggy black pants, and black shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Black hair held back in a high ponytail. Just as the ookami had. It was a training fight to see how far they'd gotten, they couldn't hurt each other with their powers so it was safe. The girl smirked slightly, ready to beat her best friends ass at this. Not knowing he was thinking the same. _

_"You ready for this wolfie?" _

_"Bring it dog girl." _

_Taking off at a running start, back flipping over his hit landing on his back pushing him to the ground. Narrowly blocking the kick with her own, flying back a few feet. Not giving in either. Meeting hits or blocking neither were able to land one like planned, "Fine, physical won't work." she thought, looking at the surrondings then had an idea. _

_Shooting a narrow blue and purple beam from her hands towards the wall, "What are you aiming at?!" _

_"You." _

_The ookami looked around, narrowly dodging the blow, cursing under his breath. Landing a kick to the ground, a ripping purple wave came at her but she dodged it. Copying it slightly only in mid-air caughting him in the arm. Only leaving a bruise. When she got hit square in the back. Glaring at him before going back to the combined shadow/physical fighting. Hardly leaping kicks, ducking under punches. Both serioulsy getting frustrated. "I don't get it! I thought I was a little stronger!' she thought _

_"There's no way, I've been at this longer I should be a little bit better!" _

_A kick missing his head by half an inch, caughting a round house kick. Both sending blows that knocked each other clear across the room. Their teacher taking great pleasure seeing her two pupils fight like this. She had taught them well. Her, and these two kids held the last of the shadow demon blood. And she was sure she's teacher them how to control it. Laughing slightly at her nephew, "Of course she's as good as you Koro, she holds the kurmori jewel after all." she thought _

_Right when they landed a hit, claws to each others neck, "And its a draw again!" Yuudai laughed _

_"Damn you two are good!" Ronin laughed _

_"Why can't we learn that stuff!" Ray growled _

_"Becasue you aren't a shadow user." Mika laughed _

_"Very good, progressing as hoped." the teacher said, "But I like it when you two fight as a team, much easier to follow." _

_Leaving the two kids behind to caught their breath, falling back laughing slightly. Blushing slightly when his arm wrapped around her shoulders, "Not to bad, for a girl." _

_"Don't be so stupid, I ain't normal." _

_Laughing slightly, getting her in a half hug, "Yea, that's why I like ya so much." _

_Making the blush darken, "Why do you think we get along so well ya nutcase." _

_"That's why we'll always be friends right?' _

_Slightly surprised at that question, why would he ask something like that? "Course we are Koro, why you ask something like that?" _

_Hearing a dry laugh escape, "Just making sure I'll always have someone I can count on and trust is all." _

_Seeing the weird glance from her, "Sounds like your hiding something from me." _

_"No, just forget it. But you'll never leave me along right?" _

_Smirking slightly, "Promise on my shadow powers and my demon blood, I'll never leave you. As long as you promise the same anyway." _

_"Duh. Come on, before Ray and Ronin get all the good stuff." _

_Running slightly ahead, leaving her to think, why'd he sound like that? "Dose he actually have feelings for me? Wouldn't a guy say that to a girlfriend or something?" she thought _

_Shurgging slightly, "Guess I'll just have to find out." _

Now she knew why she remembered it, it was about a week before they left. No wonder he sounded so guilty. Wishing she knew better then. But still wondered why he sounded so, caring. Like he did feel something. Remembering a moment right before they left where she thought she heard something. Well she thought was the main point. Making the thing all the harder then. Wishing she said it then, maybe stop them from moving to kami knew where. They wouldn't have done it then would they? Of course they would! Why would they care about some girls whack obsession for their son anyway? Last time he had a girlfriend it was a total slut, even if they knew her what would it mean? Besides feeling bad for her. She was freaking pathtic. Why did it have to be him? Why did this crush never leave! Duh it wasn't a damn crush, it passed that when she was 13. But why him?! Another duh question, he was one of a kind. No one ever made her feel like he did when he was around. Or tamed her demon blood what so ever. That's why it hurt so much when he turned like that. Talk about confusing her demon side and all but killed her human half. There were the few reasons she hated Kinomi's guts.

"Scar yo homes wake up!"

Snapping awake, blinking a few times, "Dude what is with you latly?" Steel asked

"Really, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

The three gathered around her, slightly worried, "Yo Scar, what's with the drawing?" Hawk asked, trying to stop laughing knowing he'd get hurt later if he did.

Slightly confused, before looking, blushing like mad. Qucikly shutting it, "I swear if you want to keep your damn lives don't even think about asking!" she growled harshly

"Well we were right, you do like a guy! It's not impossible!"

Earning a black eye and a harsh growl, "Shut it Hawk! Before I rip the damn wings off ya!"

"Right." he sqeaked

"None of you saw anything, or trust me I will make you pay! Gang or not!"

"Got it!" they all said quickly

Whacking all three of them in the head, "Don't spy on me while I'm out like that!" she snarled

"Got it." they squeaked

"Wait out here till I get ready, play a damn game or somethin'," she said, walking into her room. Closing the door behind her, hiding the sketch pad under a shelf. Kita looking up at her with a weird look, "Nothing." she mumbled, when her cell went off.

"Yea?"

"Sis, you can't do this race tonight!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Well one Kinomi is here, and two a guy from _that_ gang is here. The old mans second hand man if I remember right. He dosen't reconize me, but he will you! Just please, not tonight!"

Stiffening up big time, "I'm doing this race tonight Zero. I won't let that bastered scare me." she growled

"But Scar, come on! It's not worth being found out! If he finds you it gets back to him, it gets back to him it gets to your mother. You don't want that to happen. They'll drag you right back in! I don't want that to happen!"

"I'll kill him if need be! I won't let him scare me Zero! I'm not a coward I will not back down becasue of some damn mophia loser! Plus I'm getting Kinomi off my turf, she has not right to be there."

Hanging up before he could argue anymore, let them know, she'd shoot the guys brains out. Maybe be able to avoid them. Tossing on one of the many pairs of black baggy jeans with chains, black tank top, black zip up hoodie with dog tags, two studded belts hanging to the side, gun in plain view this time, hair down this time going well past her lower back. Sitting on the edge of the bed, bending over slightly, elbows resting on her knees, hands hanging in front of her. Putting on the fingerless gloves. Glowing amber eyes saddened, she did have her fathers eyes. Inuyasha's color was dulled in camparison and Sesshomaru had his own. Growling slightly before putting on black eyes shadow, tossing on her viper ring and skull one. Putting a few spikes in her ears, putting on her normal wrist bands.

Then felt Kita lay her head on her shoulder, one hand going to pet the wolf, "Worried? Don't, I can handle them don't worry." she assured

Kita grabbed on to her wallet and opened it to a picture, whimpering silghtly. It was one of those where she was happy, looking at the pleading look in her friends eye, "I can't Kita, as hard as I try I just can't right now."

Running her claws threw her hair, taking the pocket knife from her pocket. Flipping it open, crimson blade glowing. Kita knew she couldn't stop this, no matter how many times she had tried. Seeing her lift the spell, right arm having something written on it. A promise she wouldn't let herself forget. Pressing the knife to the upper part of her arm, letting the metal bite into her skin. A few trickles of blood already escaping. Pressing harder pushing it at an angle before quickly slicing across. Bangs covering her eyes, only seeing a sick smirk that crossed. Pain felt sickly satifcfying to her cold heart, the pain reminding her she was alive, and let her worries escape just like the blood was escaping her arm. She fed off pain, by fight or causing herself pain. They said she was nuts, that she didn't feel pain. Oh how wrong they were, she felt it, and loved it. Grabbing a rag, whipping the blood away, putting a harsh pressure on the wound. Putting the spell on her arms, before getting up and leaving. Kita's head hung low. How was it possible? A 17 year old girl so dark, trapped in a world of pain she caused herself and yet couldn't escape. She was a smart, beatiful girl that could have so much going for her now. Had a huge heart as much as she hid it, steely ice barrier blocking from anyone getting close. Soul despratly trying to call for help, to release her from this endless darkness that trapped her mind. Physical pain she craved, but emothnal pain tormented her every waking moment and dream. Her first four years, her fathers death, best friends betrayl, secert love moving and having no contact since, her baka demon brother and constant worry of them finding her again. It was killing her slowly. Soon her luck would run out, either crash, get drugged, shot, stabbed, something would happen. Or worse yet she'd lose it and end her own life. All becasue of him, that ookami that she'd known as long as she's had her name. The one that caught her heart without even knowing and crushing it without even relizing. That helped her threw so much, as well as put her threw so much.

Kita looked down ears low, she wanted to see her friend happy again. Be a normal teenager, hang with her friends, have a boyfriend maybe, actually smile again. Wanted her heart to heal, but only one could do that. Even then it would be hard. Kita knew her, she didn't want to be in this, she didn't want to be cold hearted. She didn't want to be in a gang, or apart of the backroads anymore. She hated herself for letting herself become this thing, letting her pain take control. She wouldn't let anyone help, if they tried she'd close herself off more.

_"Please Koro, come back. Save her from this fate, bring her back. Mend her shattered heart."

* * *

Shadow flew towards Inuyasha's place, knowing Izayoi wanted updates. Seriously thought that she should come and talk to her daughter. Well who she saw as a daughter. Jumping threw a window, "Why hello Shadow, how have you been?"_

"Fine, thanks for asking." Shadow said

"How has she been doing?"

Sighing slightly, "Depends how you faze fine with her. Sora's come to town for a month, staying with us. So she's a little better. But she's eating less and less, and that drinking problem is getting worse. She's been having more break downs in the middle of the night. Either about Inutasio's death, or about Koro. Her arms are always bloody when she wakes up, she can't get rid of the pain in her chest for hours after. It's really starting to scare me. It's like she's having a heart attack or something. It's bad enough were she can't move because of the pain, and that's saying something."

"Could you keep a secert?"

"Yea."

"Well, I've been talking to Ai."

"Koro's mother?!"

"Yes, there are coming back in 2 short weeks now. And in all honesty he dosen't sound to good himself."

Shadow's jaw dropped, "YES! Thank you kami! But what do you mean bad?"

"Ai says he never stopps thinking about her, his mind is constantly on coming back. I guess there was some more bad luck with a few young ladies again, and ever since he's been set on coming back. I guess involded in what she's in."

"You mean illegal racing?"

"Yes, I guess has been for a while now. Has a nasty habit though, of leading young ladies on. But he misses her so badly, last time they called he snuck on when his mother had to get something. I felt so bad how he sounded when I said she wasn't around. Never heard someone so down before. "

"Where are they at anyway?"

"Kyoto."

"That's hardly a 5 hour drive from here. So two weeks huh?"

"Yea."

"Good, but Izayoi, you think you could come see her. Just talk to her, she really needs to talk to someone."

"Of course."

* * *

Sora following them to the back roads, wishing she knew why her friend was so down. The strange stronger smell of metallic iron in the air. The guys keeping their mouths shut. Tonight after this, they'd run home. Sora was going back to the apertment after while she went with Bankotsu. Her hood was up, bangs covering all but one eye. Hands firmly in her pockets, making herself go ahead. She was going to scare that slut off her turf tonight.

Jumping the wall, as did the others. Seeing the slut right off, tight black mini skirt that showed way to much, and shirt the same. Handing with the normal skank, Lucy, as she called herself. Snarling slightly, "What in all fucking hell are you doing here?!" Mika snarled, eyes flashing red.

"Yo Scar, the girl said she was intrested."

"I don't give a damn fuck! What is she doing here?!"

"Well if it isn't Scarface."

"Girl you don't want to mess with her." Lucy warned, "She'll take you out."

"She should know she goes to my damn school! And I swear is she is not gone in the next five minutes, I'm running over her sorry ass!"

Walking up to her, it was like dangling a peice of raw meat in front of a pitbull, snarling ready to grab the gun, "What are you here bitch? Another annoying pain?"

When several big guys stepped up, "No you fucking whore, I'm leader here. I'm I right boys?"

Getting a cheer from them, "I'm main fighter, main racer. If you don't get your skinny slut ass off my turf, I'll kill you were you stand."

"Well, well wouldn't Koro find this intresting don't you think? Might think of ya a little differently don't you think?"

Snarling more now, eyes narrowing, "Your not even worthy to say his name you whore! Get out of here now!"

"No."

The others visibly gasped, did this baka just say no to Scar? The meanest, toughest bitch here? And insult her?! "Oh this slut is in for it now." one of the guys laughed

"Who the hell is Koro?"

"No clue."

Seeing her fists clench, fangs as well. Slamming hard fast hit to the sluts jaw, leaping ahead, twisting ahard kick to her exposed stomach. Slamming her into the wall, drawing her gun pointing it at her head. Breathing ragged, crazed look in her eye, "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now you sick whore?!" she snarled

"Wouldn't want to hurt wolfies feelings would ya?"

"DON'T mention him you whore, you have no right after what you caused him or me! I am not afriad to kill!"

With Zero and Bankotsu grabbed on to her, knocking the gun away, "Snap out of it Scar, come on!"

"Don't give her the satifaticon!"

"Hell with that, kill the damn slut!"

"Shut it!" Steel yelled, "Get this witch out of here now."

Two of the big guys did so, "Sis you ok?"

Shaking her head wildly, "I'm fine."

Quickly turning around, "Who let her in here?!"

Everyone shut up, when Lucy came up, "I didn't know Scar, please I had no idea you and her hated each other so much. Please forgive my stupidity."

"Feh, don't let her back in here again." she growled, picking up her gun putting it back on safty and putting it in the hulster. Zero soon nudging her in the side, "He's over there."

Looking over freezing up slightly, why him?! That damn nasty pervert that liked anything with a pulse. Shaking in disgust. Long stragly black hair, purple scar across his face.

_Hiding in a darker corner of the mansion that the leader lived in, shaking slightly hearing the sickening screams of a poor girl getting raped by that bastered. Fangs clenched, claws digging into her palm. Flinching at every slap, and hit. A guy standing out laughing, snarling at the sick bastered. _

_After 10 minutes came out, laughing, "Not to bad." _

_Then looking at the snarling little girl, a sick perverted smirk, "Just wait till your older sweetie, then it'll be fun." _

_Shaking in disgust, leaving the little girl along. Running into the room, almost getting sick at the smell. Timidly going over to the passed out girl. She was hardly 15. Ears falling, jumping onto the disgusting futon. Gently rolling her over, finding a rag and some water strated and clean the blood of her. She was only 3, and it was hard to look at this and not get sick. Getting a clean shirt and pants for the girl later when she woke up, cleaning out the wounds and bandageing them up best she could. Putting a blanket over her to hide her some what. _

_When she shot up, grabbing a close by dagger. Stumbling back, not sure what she did wrong now, "W-what did I do? I-I was just trying to help." _

_Seeing the girl look at herself, seeing the wrapped up wounds, then back at the scared little girl, "Did you do this?" _

_"Y-yes, I t-thought that it'd help." _

_"Come here." _

_Whimpering slightly, but did, "What's a sweet little girl like you doing here, what's your name?" _

_"It's Mika, my father dosen't want me so I have to stay here with my mother. But she dosen't want me, she just keeps me around to help her stupid drug trades, and scary perveted bastereds." _

_"But you couldn't be more then 5 years old." _

_"3" _

_Picking up the cloths, "Here." _

_Then saw the girl look at her scars and injuries, and how skinny she was making the hanyou look away, "Come on I think I can help you get out before he comes back." _

_"I don't think so bitch!" _

_Mika spun around seeing the guy with a gun, ready and loaded. Shaking, but stood in front of the badly hurt girl, "Get away now! You hurt her enough you bastered!" _

_"What are you going to do half breed bitch? You want to see what happens when slut don't cooptarte." _

_**BANG! **_

_Blood spattered across her, shooting the girl in the head. Shaking badly, seeing the sickening sight. Scattering back into the corner, scared shitless. "You want the same? A pretty little innocent thing like you looks to damn good." _

_Eyes clenched shut, arms in front of her face to protect herself. Feeling a shot to her shoulder, crying out in pain. As the guy left laughing. No one ever came to help her, just stared in amusment at the hanyous pain. _

Back going rigid, shaking slightly. Couldn't it be anyone else but that sick perverted bastered, "Why can't I just kill him now, that damn rapest deserves no less!"

"Settle sis, come on. The challenger is here."

(Ok, I got a good excuse again. But the last chapter of my first story WILL BE up in a week. I moved, again, yes people I move a lot. Hopefully found roots this time. But anyway sorry for any spelling errors this stupid thing dosen't have spell check and I hate spelling. So PLEASE REVEIW!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Demons Rule

(Chapter 4)

The race was done and over with, her winning by a mile. Leaving right after before killing that no good son of a bitch. Glad Bankotsu was opening the club tonight, already having a lit ciggerite in her hand, and despratlly needed a shot right now. Hands shaking badly, trying to remain cool. Following Bankotsu, getting to the 'Bonreu' names after his sword, "Ha! The V.I.P's have arrived! Lets get this party stated!"

Rolling her eyes, tossing the lit thing away. She wasn't planning on dancing that was for sure, hang around make sure there wasn't any problems. Knowing the bartender, which was Sunny, and owner. Owing both to watch the place at least. "Yo Sunny."

"Sssscar nice to ssssee you here. You look a little sssstresssssed."

"You could say that, double shot, making this shit strong please."

"Got it."

The snake demon giving her it, "Ssssso whatssss on your mind? Want to ssshare?"

"Not really." she mumbled

"Troublesssss with a guy maybe? Cause I could fix 'em up for ya."

"No, just miss a guy. Double it."

Doing as told, "How issss Izayoi by the way?"

"Fine."

Glad with the snake demon left, head landing against the mardle counter. Letting the rock music drown her sences. The race was to easy and way boring. The guy was scared to even get his shoes scuffed let alone go at 120 miles an hour in a car. Sounding like some baka brithish bastered. Boring as hell. Keeping a close eye on the other bastered though. For some reason though, everything just felt like it was going to bust inside her. She wanted actually to be with her adopted mother, who she really saw as a mom. She always some how, made her feel better. But she wouldn't go back, she wouldn't look weak. She had way to much pride for that.

Foot tapping to the beat of the song, glad he opened a more gothic club then the normal thing. Stay here a few hours, get home ready for that damn school and sleep during the first few classes. Sounded like a good enough plan. Get to bug the hell out of Jaken again, plus since Iva was over what ever the hell she had was coming too. Not exactly like her and Tora in the dark department but still. And Sora too, seriously thinking of just ditching and go back on Monday. What was the point? She made up her mind, when these two weeks were up, she was getting the hell out of there. Before the stupid hoildays, which she really hated with a passion!

Well the last fun one she had though was in all accounts fun, making a complete fool out of the witch. Though she still really owed Ray for what he did, and swore he got sick for a week. Making a small laugh escape. Ai and Yuudai had made sure the witch wasn't anywhere close on Christmas Eve, and it was fun buring they witch in snowballs the whole winter time. Kami she missed that. As stupid as some of the stuff was, she missed it. Past three seasons locked in her room, or in this case apertment away from the little happy go lucky people. Looking at her watch, growling slightly, 4 already.

"Yo Bankotsu."

"What's up?"

"I gotta go, get an hour before that damn place opens. See ya later."

"Ok Scar, see ya."

Jumping the stairs to her place, slightly curios was Sora was so hyper. "Do you always get like this in the morning?" she growled

"I haven't gone to a real school in so long!"

"After this you're not going to want too."

Grabbing a few things from her closest, all black of course, getting past the scary hyper cat that now was completely nuts in her eyes. Getting in the bathroom, locking the door, flipping on the blinding lights that made her see spots for a second. "I need to just leave one light in." she mumbled

Flinching slightly a streching the wound on her back when taking her shirt off, it was from a few days ago and was still healing. Damn Momba's asked for it, and it was 5 to 1, she was the one. The guys had swords and used them, glad she had her own at the time. Compared to those puny things they had, hers was a monster. Made by her fathers fang, just like both her half brothers. Shadow blade, which she modified to harness her shadow powers. With Nami's help of course. They got ten times worse then she got. Few gashes for her, and a cut off arm and consussions for them. The arm would grow back, they were snakes after all. Regenration they mastered. Looking at the wound in the mirror, it streched from her right shoulder to left side. Bruising around the side, and slightly scarred over. Lucky she wasn't affected by posions. Thanks to her childhood, if you could call it that. No posion effected her thanks to the many injections when she was 3, making her immune to any posions. The swords were posion dipped, she could tell when they cornered her. There was more the one reason her other nickname was Viper. Though it still hurt to remember the painful injections and what she had to go threw for close to a year.

_A young girl curled in a tight ball in the dark corner of her messed up room, that was really a small closet with the doors knocked out. Whimpering in pain, her arm almost completely black and purple. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, claws despratly scratching at her arm trying to get rid of the pain. Making bloody trails along her upper arm, blood running down her arm. _

_They didn't care, they liked to see her in pain. If she died, it meant nothing to them. Besides short on bad puppy to steal stuff for them. They could find another idiot that they'd probably treat better. They made her watch the most disgusting, distrubing things from murders, rapes, drug deals, susicides. When the sluts got pregnant, at nine months they'd cut the mother open and kill the baby in front of her. Saying she was lucky not to be dog chow already. Kids her age getting sold to these sick ass bastereds. Families get seperated while the kids watch as their parents get murdered. Now they were making her go threw this, knowing her demon blood would fight off any posion just needed to make sure. Not knowing what kind of things she'd have to run into. But they also loved to show her different ways of killing, from slow painful, with and without weapons, quick and to the point, or by posion. The 'godfather' always by her side as she watched. Always saying since she had killed that Nero guy that she'd be his right hand girl when she got older that she'd take over. That meant she needed to be trained into a heartless cold killer, as well as other things. If he wanted a killing manica they needed to start early. Yet, he still let this happen to her. She knew why her mother did this so fast, she was jelous that she was higher with the boss then she even was. _

_The pain finally stopped surging threw her viens, still not being able to stand up. Why? That's all the girl could ask. Why did she have to see all these things that made her have nightmares, that made her get sick, want to die then. Why was the boss training her?! She didn't want to lead something like this, she didn't even want to be apart of it. They were slowly draining her heart of any kindness she had, away her humanity. The sane part that told her this was wrong, that this was the devil in human and demon form. It was slowly draining away leaving what they wanted. The boss wouldn't let her die though, or any of these bastereds take her like that. Putting her threw gun training, fighting, sneaking around, twisting words, everything early. _

_Thinking she was done for the day, until she came in. Glowing purple liqid in a needle, "What bitch, think your done so early. We got three to go yet." _

_Whimpering low before backing into the corner, tiny fangs bared, "Get away from me! I don't want to do this anymore!" she yelled _

_"To bad, bosses orders remember." _

_Jumping trying to slash her so called mothers arm with the needle, only to get the needle stabbing in her side. Months of this when finally she didn't even flinch, at the posions, the hits, the shots, the horrid events she was forced to watch. The disturbing thing was, much like the mindless followers just laughed at the pain and blood. Suggesting ways, showing even. Her eyes were blank sheets, no emotions, no heart. If it was there it was locked deep inside, away from this. Never killing again, but might as well have. _

Snarling at the memory, glad she hadn't turned into that monster again. Might have been nuts, but still had a heart. Badly beaten and scarred, but a heart none the less. Kami she hated remembering on any single event then, it lead to others worse. Turning on the stereo on her newer Evanesences CD, trying to clear her head. She had lost her mind then, lucky the doctors could control her at one point let alone not killing a cop. Tossing off whatever else she had before turning on the shower to freezing to boiling waking her up. The smell of brunt rubber, gasoline, alochol, and blood washed from her, and was hell glad of it. Tentive with her ears still, which always itched like crazy during this. Having dog ears did have its flaws sometimes. Letting the spell lift getting rid of the dried blood on her arms.

"I really have to get a damn hair cut one of these days." she mumbled, probably do that herself later, or get Sora to do it either way.

"Would you hurry up, we only got an hour!"

Rolling her eyes, "I can get us there ten minutes till, chill out damn!" she yelled threw the water, she didn't want to go while her friend wanted to.

Ignoring her friends complaining, listening to "Sweet Sacrfice", talk about relating. Yes, embrassing but did sing with it. So what a lot people did. Going threw 3 of the songs before getting out, "Get you freaking head out of the clouds and move it!"

"If you want to get there so bad take the damn car yourself!" she yelled

"Thank you, hello 120 miles an hour."

What did she just do? "Kami I'm lucky I can rebuild those things." she thought, hearing the door close and lock.

At all costs avoiding looking in the mirror, would either break it again or just be more depressed then she was now. She hated seeing herself, always getting the image of that damn mother of hers instead of her. She knew deep down she looked nothing like her, well would have if her mother wasn't a slut, drugy, loser. Her father was right though, even if she thought wrong, she was in all honesty nice looking to say the least. And they said her mother could have been a realy succeful model, and passed the looks to her. Added the stunning deep amber eyes, and own figuer to the mix. Though she'd never say that aloud. But heard it plenty from these baka guys, and some on the more creepy side girls. That kind of werided her out but delt.

Brushing the few knots from her hair before putting it up in the normal low pony tail, shaking her head slightly to get the bangs normal and well just making her look like she normaly did. Getting the normal underwear on, with a tight black tank top as well. Black and gray camoflog pants with chains, black shirt with a dagger that looked like it was going threw her heart coming from the black with dark black blood on the edge, with 'I've Seen the Light." on the front, on the back, "But the Shadows I Stay" in red.

Walking out, shuting off the stereo. "Damn what is with Sora? Never seen someone so hyped about school." Shadow laughed

"You're telling me."

Getting into her room, sitting on the bed in which she just wanted to stay the whole day. Opening a door on the nightstand with her wristbands, chains, small amount of make-up, and earrings were. All a black, blue, and silver sea in the small square area. Grabbing her fingersless gloves and a black case. Opening the case showing 10 iron bands with three spikes along the spine of them, three sets of arches to hold to the finger. Putting each on, while Kita sat next to her and watched. Getting all of them on, put her left hand over her right, a light purple mist fusing the iron bands into her fingers leaving only the spikes. Looked painful, and the first few times it was painful. Hand really stiff at first before cracking her knuckles. Sevel popping sounds before she could move her hand normally.Putting on her fingless gloves, and viper and skull ring. Grabbing two chianed wrist bands, hooking 'em on along with two other sets after. One attaching to her upper arm spiked chains hanging down. Tying the spiked chain that held her hair up, weaving it slightly threw the ponytail. Putting on a silver cross. Applying a very small amount of black eye liner and shadow. Putting the viper earring set in one ear, and several spiked in the other.

"So?"

"As dark as normal."

"Good, Kinomi probably already spread the word from last night."

"What?! She was there?!"

"Yea, but I got her out." putting the gun in the hidden hulster, and dagger as well. Shoving the pocket knife in one of her oversized pockets, as well as about 300 in cash. Grabbing her zip up 'Likin Park' hoodie, and backpack with her speedbike keys, "See ya later Shadow, you too Kita."

Then got an evil idea, "Thorn, would you like to join me today?"

The snake egaerly nodding his head before slithering into her pocket to hide. This would be fun. Running out after getting her black combat boots ok, and jumping the three levels.

* * *

Walking half asleep to school, dragging his feet big time. But looking foward to this weekend, plus couldn't wait for 3 weeks to be up. He might have 'hated' the wolf but his sister needed the guy so he was glad that the wolf was coming back soon. When a blur of black and blue sped by, she was back. Fun. 

Getting there ahead of Inuyasha, parking the bike then seeing Kagome. Still not to sure about this girl, "Hey, Mika right?"

"Yea."

"Awesome bike, make it yourself?"

"Yea, made Inubaka's too."

When Thorn slithered onto her shoulder, making the other girl jump slightly, "What afraid of snakes?"

"That's a posionus snake!"

"So?" she laughed slightly

Thorn teasing the slightly scared girl by going to eye level, "He's trained don't worry, unless I say he won't attack, right?"

The snake nobbing before going back into her hoodie pocket, seeing the girl in black jeans with a few chains, black 'Disturbed' shirt, a few spiked wrist bands. She guessed this girl was ok, still to cheery though.

"Mika please stop trying to scare her!" Inuyasha yelled

"I wasn't scaring kami, Thorn just wanted to say hi." she mumbled

"You brought that damn snake?"

"So?"

Getting into the school, glad to see that Kinomi wasn't around yet. Probably still hurting from the beating last night. Seeing her gang whispering something with her sister, knowing what it was, "I thought I told you don't bring that damn drawing up!" she growled

All three jumping, "W-what drawing, we didn't say anything about that now did we boys?"

"No! Of course not, what drawing?!"

Growling low, "Ok, ok! We told sis, DON'T KILL US!"

"Lucky it's just her, or you'd be so dead."

"We, uh have to go somewhere, bye."

All three scattering, seeing that look from her sister, "Don't even."

"So you had another on of those dreams uh?

"No!"

"Were to."

"Not!"

"Fine, fine." the fox hanyou laughed, "Wolfie is coming back anyway, and I have a funny feeling he's Fang." she thought

When two silver and black streaks landed next to 'em. One Sora, the other another inu hanyou. Silver hair, same dog ears with teal highlights, same color eyes. Baggy blue jeans, light blue shirt with a messed up cat on the front, "Hey Iva, finally see you got over that damn sickness then?"

"Yea! Why didn't you tell me Sora came back!"

"Just happened a few days ago, chill." she mumbled

Growling slightly when the bell rang, feeling Thorn jump slightly. She was going to scare that slut to the after life, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothin' just might give some of the teachers a heart attack."

"Oh boy."

Getting to the first class, after throwing what was un-needed at the time. That normally meant, CD players, and MP3 players. Well for most. Having brought the smallest on her MP3 players and attaching the strap around her upper arm. What they couldn't see, wouldn't hurt 'em. Getting to class about 5th, which was a new record considering she made herself late to most of these things.

"Well, Ms. Tasio glad to see you've joined us." Keade said

"Feh."

Going to the back corner, waiting for that slut. Thorn waiting as well, he loved scaring people. But otherwise zoned out, not asleep but hardly even there. Then saw that slut and her possie, "Thorn."

The snake slithered out unnoticed, "When the class just starts, go up under the desk, and up her arm. Then well do you thing got it."

Nobbing his head seemed to smirk, before going back in her pocket. Seeing her brother, Steel and Hawk come in. In the normal spots of course. Sora all but racing in after, that cat must have had a little to much catnip this morning. They knew ahead of time what she was going to do, beside Inuyasha and Miroku.

Seeing the glare from that slut, getting the cold shoulder, "Scarface must see how right I am." she laughed

"Like so right, like look at that?" one of the other airheads said

When the bell rang, and the teacher went on about kami knew what. Pretending that she was taking notes, which the teacher found supisous enough, "Keep it up Scar, she might call the alien team to check ya out." Steel laughed

Seeing the notes where just doodles, of wither painfully killing that slut, Kikyo, or Kenta. Or different car desgins. Laughing slightly when she felt Thorn slither to the ground. This was going to be fun. Seeing he wanted to see Inu and Miroku first, "This is going to be good." Hawk laughed

"What is so funny Mr. Gin?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Ms. Tasio is there something we should no about?"

"I'm hurt you'd think I'd do something to disrupt such an important class." She said, sarcasm obvious. Anyone in that class that knew her couldn't help but laugh, "I have learned the error of my ways trust me."

Steel and Hawk had to stop from laughing. Keade was giving her a weird look, seeing Miroku stiffen up almost sqeaking at seeing the snake, then Inuyasha got it. She was just keeping her attention.

"Is that so Ms. Tasio?"

"Would I lie?"

"Ok then what exactly did ye learn?"

When the snake came between the sluts feet, hearing her giggle thinking it was one of her guys. When it came up her arm, making all go pale white, "Ms. Keade!"

"Hold on Kinomi." then looked at the inu hanyou again, "Well say it."

"Yea, learned to use snakes, much easier to get away with." she laughed

Giving Thorn the que, going to full height opened his jaws like he was going to bite. All 5 of the girls let out a ear busting scream that made the demons and hanyous flinch. Thorn making purple vemon emerge, rushing towards them. Making then scramble, Steel, Hawk, Sora, and a lot of other people were laughing hard enough to start crying. Espically when Kinomi ran right into the door, busting her nose. Thorn going back around his masters shoulders.

"Hey didn't say if what I learned was good or bad." Mika said in a smart ass tone.

"Prinpals office now! That snake could have caused serious harm!"

"Feh, whatever. But he is trained you know."

Walking out the door, kicking Kinomi on the way out by 'accident' of course. Knowing she would be sent back with a weeks worth of detention that she wouldn't show up for, then sent back to class which she'd just go on the roof. It happened weekly. All the teachers here hated her with a passion, one for causing trouble, and making their job as hard as possible. Besides Ms. Tracey, she loved her. Since she had won the fighting torments 3 years in a row already.

"Nice job Thorn, real nice touch with the vemon."

Sounded like the snake snorted at that, of course he'd do a good job. And loved to drive the dean and princpal nuts. But Myoga would never expell Inutaiso's kid so she was safe. Opening the door, looking board as hell with this. Seeing the frustrated look on the old flee's face. But how serious could you take a demon that was a flee, and hardly a 10th of an inch tall!

"Mika, what did you do this time?"

"Well sorry if they never told me bringing a snake to school was wrong." she said in a childish tone

"A snake! Please say it wasn't..."

Thorn came out, "him again. Mika you could have seriously hurt someone."

"Point? Jeez don't worry about it, he's trained for kami's sake. Just wanted to scare Kinomi shitless. No big deal."

Making her sit down, and went on for the hour long lecher, "Kill me." she thought, before blasting her MP3. Acting like she was listening, but was only listening to 'Three Days Grace' and 'Disturbed'. Falling asleep half way threw. "Mika!"

"Huh, what you done now?" she growled

"You haven't heard a word I said! I thought your brother was hard headed! You will stay after today with Keade. And another thing to add to your record." Pulling out a file about as thick as the bible. Kind of comical seeing a little flee carrying it. This was from 3rd grade and up, more so past 8th though, "What collage do you plan to get into with this kind of record?"

"How about the Universty of the Insane Hybrids? I heard they do wonders with mental cases." she laughed

"Get out, get right to your 2nd period or else!"

"What, tell sesshy I've been a bad girl? Please."

Then got a paper from the aids, "Oh my. Get back here!"

"What now?"

"Kinomi says you threathened her with a gun! After beating her up! Not to mention todays problem. A gun! Please tell me she's lying."

"No, she was on my turf. It was off school grounds, and it wasn't complelely loaded. Get over it, she's still breathing ain't she? Now I must get to history before Jaken misses me." she growled, rolling her eyes.

"I demand you apologize to Kinomi now."

"What! Hell if I am!" she snarled, really starting to get pissed

"I said now Tasio."

"Hell no you damn insect. I won't say sorry to some slut whore that's ruined my damn life since day one! Tell ya what, if she apologizes to me for that damn paint can thing, almost breaking my life in half, and putting me down. I might not hit her for a day! That'll never happen, and I'll never say sorry for something she deserved. Now before I get pissed, I'm out of this freaking dump. I got classes still."

Storming out of the office, what the hell was he thinking?! Apologize to that! Hell no! Not one time where she was hurt did she get anything for what happened. Just laughed at. Hell if she's give that slut that! Well there goes the humor in her mood today, it never lasted. Tempted to just go home, but witheld the urge to run from this place.

The day was as bad as the rest, Kinomi was sent home early because she hurt herself and was mentally tramatized. Please, like she wasn't already, "Mentally tramatized, HA! There's no metal capabilty to tramatize." she growled while trudging towards Kaede's room, asking Tora to bring Thorn back for her, since the snake wanted to be back home.

Opening the door, glaring slightly, "Ok what ya want me to do for the next damn hour?" she growled

"I simiply want to talk."

"Yea right, so what is it?"

Motioning for the young hanyou to sit down, which she did on top of one of the desks, "It's very close to when he left, is that why you are acting so wild?"

Growling slightly, eyes going to the ground, was true she had more memories around this time, didn't make her anymore wild then she already was. "All I have are memories that flash in my head constantly, as for how I act. You should no I'm always like this." she growled in a monotone, really not wanting to talk about this.

"That's why ye carry weapons with ye constantly? The gun at your side, and dagger attached to your leg. What are you planning on doing? As if cutting wasn't enough for you."

Figuers the old woman would figuer it out, "It's called protection. I might be able to fight, but we both know there are focues that mere hand to hand combat could never defeat. I don't feel like getting jumped."

"Well for what you do it would be expected wouldn't it? But child, it is not the matter that concerns this. It seems your hatered towards Kinomi has since grown, as well as your shut off heart. Might you know why, besides your personal issues with the girl?"

"Duh, of course I do. I learned that stuff when I was 10. Inu demons are more on the primal scale I know, demon trusting on instincts of the more animal nature. Since I'm concidered a damn wild dog thanks to my start, its more ookami then anything. My demon blood saw, him, as part of my pack. With my same intentions or not. His parents being the leaders, since giving me my identy making me apart of the same pack. That's why I'm closer to him, and his brothers then anyone else. When Kinloser and him were together, I not only saw it as betrayl, my demon saw it as another bitch trying to take my future mate away as well as trying to take my place. Acting more on demon insticnts the human, I thought if I delt he might see threw himself. But she pushed it, and in turn giving my human and demon half all the more reason to get her out of the picture. That's why I was so protective of his heart and feelings, I knew that'd if she hurt him. Maybe he'd see me in the same light if I stayed threw everything and helped threw that. Now that he's gone, my demon blood is always on the rage and always waiting for him to come back, seeing that wench only sets me off."

Keade seems surprised, "Ye know much more then I thought child."

"Look put it simiple, she pisses me off by insulting his name making him sound like some cockheaded bastered with no heart. He might not be here but I won't let him be put down like that. As for my own feelings, I miss the damn wolf simiple. I've come to except the reality, that I'll never have him like my demons wishes or I do. So for the nutty, susicdal tendoncies. There's your damn answer, I lost my chance at happiness then." she snapped harshly, "Then again why would anyone want a mistake to be their mate anyway? You know what dark hair for an inu hanyou means. I'm not normal, and even him I'd never sumbit to a man in my life. So I'm screwed either way I go."

"But child ye never knew is such feelings excisted for you as well."

"Sure, whatever. Trust me there's a lot better then me around."

"So you say of yourself, but not of what your friends say. Such a caring girl under the darkness and hard steel of your heart you are. Just refuse to show it."

"You keep on thnking that ya old hag. It's not going to change anything. I have a long really pathic lonely life ahead, if I don't kill myself first. Satan's probably waiting for me anyway." she growled

"Such negitave thoughts, go on home child, it seems there is no changing your mind."

Leaving down the darkened halls, since every blind in the place was shut. Not hearing the prowling lion. Until a weird sixth sence kicked in. Stiffening slightly, remembering the last time this had happened. Shaking slightly, looking around like crazy. Feeling like a wolf trapped in a cage, and she hated the feeling.

When what felt like a sharp pinch at the back of her neck, she wasn't killed by most posions but there was always one, anything lead based paralyzed her from what happened 4 years prior. Feeling her legs start to go numb, she tried to get up and run but couldn't. When a clawed hand got her around the neck before slamming into the wall.

"Well angel, what ya doing here this late? Been a bad girl again?"

"Get the fuck away Kenta!" she snarled, knowing this threat was empty as much as she hated to admit it.

"The little thing whipped up is 80 lead, we both know that you can't move when that's in your system thanks to wolfie and that skanks prank on ya." the lion laughed, forcing her to look at his eye, "And this time, I'll break you, you damn wild mutt."

"Hell will freeze over before that happens you damn bastered." she spat

Feeling her bone break in his grasp, actually liking the pain, "If your trying to get me to scream, or cry. It won't work, I feed of pain you sick twisted son of a bitch." she laughed slightly, slight sadistic look in her eye.

"I'm going to make you scream bitch, no one can take pain for long."

"Then you don't know me."

* * *

Shadow was pacing nervously, she should have been here by now, detention or not. She knew she dropped her stuff off at home before going anywhere, "Something happened." she hissed

"Please Shadow you worry more then I do, and I'm her mother."

Izayoi had come over as promised, about 30 minutes ago, "With her you never know."

Kita laying partly on Izayoi's lap, liking the attention. Soon smelling blood, and a lot of it, "Oh kami not again." Shadow thought, really glad that the girls mother came over today. Opening the door, seeing a badly battered hanyou. Black eye, bloody nose, the other eye seemed to be bleeding, countless gashes, and brusies. The bone was literally sticking from the her arm and bleeding badly.

"M-mom, what are you doing here?" she chocked out, seeing the bruise around her neck.

"Oh kami! Mika what happened to you!"

Helping her walk, seeing the ashamed look on her face, "Kenta, he made something that paralyzed me."

That's when Shadow spotted the ugly bloody gashes on the girls inner thighs, that bastered tried it again! Happy that her scent said it didn't happen though, "Come on honey, get cleaned up and I'll wrapped those up for you."

"It's ok mom, I can handle it." she said

"Nonsence!"

Not really giving her a choice, making her lay down on the couch, "What are you doing here anyway?" she said, cringing slightly

"What happened?"

Knowing she was avoiding the question intentionally, "Kenta tried in again, what else? The necklace saved my sorry ass again."

Letting her mom look at the injuries, only flinching slightly at some. Kita's ears had fallen flat, Shadow was growling slightly, "Why did you get stuck after?"

"Why else." she mumbled

"Get these cleaned up, it'll be easier to wrap up."

Listening to her mom, knowing it was go willingly of Shadow dragging her in. Slightly limping, "Why again, she wasn't to good at all last time that little no good bastered did it." Shadow hissed

10 minutes came out, really loose t-shirt and black baggy shorts. Seeing the blood had yet to stop. Seeing how bad it really was without her normal black eye shadow. Shadow amazed that Izayoi wasn't freaking out over her step-daughters apperance. More so that Mika wasn't arguing at all. There must have been something really bugging her. Flinching at some of the wounds, one along her neck espically. Lucky it didn't hit the major artery. Must have been when she got loose.

Letting her mom wrap up most the wound. Wrapping the ones around her legs herself. Putting an ice pack over the worse eye, she wasn't talking either. But Kita was able to sence the emothinal dam about to bust. And it looked like Izayoi could see it. Sitting next to her daughter, which she saw as that, not adopted or anything like that. Seeing how tight her eyes were shut, placing a hand on her shoulder. Seemingly breaking the now glass like barrier holding her emothions down. Getting her mom in a tight emrbrace. Shadow couldn't beleive it, she finally lost it. The chains, barriers, steel, it busted. More then likely back the next day, worse even.

Crying into her mom's shoulder, only the scent of tears letting it on. The feeling of complete helpleness had hit, and she didn't want to feel that again. It wasn't what happened, its what she saw. Shadow lept onto the side, Kita at the foot.

"Come on, what happened?"

"Keade wanted to talk to me after class, for bringing Thorn to scare that damn slut again. After I got out, Kenta got me with some shit that paralyzed me. H-he almost got me this time, but the necklace. It saved me again. But," shaking badly really breaking down, "I thought I heard him! I thought I saw him there mom! Kenta had 5 slash marks across his chest, the necklace couldn't do that! I-I swore I felt him there."

It hadn't been what happened at all, she would have delt, but I guess this must have hurt with something like that, "Why? Why can't I just forget!"

"You can't forget someone you love. You shouldn't forget, just remember the better times."

"I've tried mom, I can hardly remember any! All I can is the damn pain that she caused! I can't stop! Now I'm freaking losing my mind."

"It is his soul, it could have been him. Just threw that."

"I just want them to come back, there like my pack. I want him to come back, why can't they even try to contact me at least! Did they really hate me that much?!"

Gently rubbing her daughters back, "Look there's something I should have told you, I knew it was going to happen."

"W-what, why didn't you tell me?!"

"It was a threat in the bigger industiers, that they were going to try to take Yuudai and his family out. They didn't want to, they had to. They can't risk contacting you becasue they could come after you."

"I know about that, it ended months ago. They should know that! Only reason I know was becasue I was hoping Fluffy would get taken out." then ears falling flat against her skull, "But even if they do come back, would Ai and Yuudai even want him around me anymore? Look at me! Would he even want to know so susicdal nutcase. I already know he couldn't even come close to loving so ugly, bitch like me. Why am I hoping for so much?"

"I know from what Shadow has told, you've had more then your fair share of boys on your case. Plus, you and him were really close in intrests if I remember correctly. You never know. He could have the same feelings you know."

"Yea right." she growled bitterly, "That's why he went with Kinomi at all! Kami knows who else now. What if he has forgotten me though? I mean, all I was, was a pain with that damn slut around."

"For the better." Shadow said, "If that went on, Yuudai would have sliced the wenches head off."

True on that, "Trust me, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten. After all, they've known you longer then anyone, gave you your name right? They wouldn't forget there own pack."

Actaully comforted slightly by her moms words, knowing that had to make sence, "Then when are they coming back to get me mom?" she whimpered demon asking the question as well.

Kita could be one to know the feeling, being a lone wolf herself. She always that her friends smelled to wild to be inu, and probably had more ookami instincts then dog. Always saw Shadow, and her as the pack. Weird, but a pack.

* * *

Pushing herself up, slightly confused on what had happened last night. Hoping to all kami that was a dream, when her nose caught her moms cooking. It wasn't. "FUCK! I can't beleive I broke like that!" she thought, feeling the pain in her legs and arm, plus she could hardly see out of her right eye.

"Morning dear, how you feeling?"

"Better." she said, forcfully pushing the bone in her arm back in place, "You could have gone home, I'll be fine."

"From the looks you haven't had anything decent in a long while, and it's lonely in that house all alone. Since Inuyasha went with Miroku, and you're here alone. So why not? Just because you moved out dosen't take my mother title away."

When there was three knocks, which meant the gang stopped by, "Hello, yo sis you here?"

"Yea, yea." she mumbled

"Why hello Ms. T, pretty as ever."

Rolling her eyes, sat up, "Man what happened to you?"

"Tell ya later."

"Well guessing it's three orders then?"

"If you insist."

"What afraid to go threw your mothers cooking." Mika laughed

"Last time it was supposed to be pasta, looking like burnt meatloaf. I swear I saw it move!"

Shadow jumping on Steel's head, "Hello boys, momma's kick you out again?"

"Amy having a girly party, and I hate hanging around girls."

"And I'm supposed to be what?" Mika mumbled

"You ain't no girl homes, you a kick ass woman that's more in tune with guys then normal. And is scarier then any bouncer in New York."

Shadow laughed slightly, "Got that right."

When four plates stacked with bacon, sasage, eggs, harsh browns, and pankcakes. Honestly, she didn't even remembering having this much for the past four years. Kita getting a raw t-bone, and Shadow gota a huge salmon, Thorn getting a rat hidden under the hollow rock for her mom's sake.

"Can you please adopt me?" Zee begged

Whacking him on the back of the head, "Maria wouldn't like that, you live on Wacdonals anyway." she said, "Thanks mom."

"When you live with your brother, you learn to make a lot in one shot."

"So ture, Silver does got one major appitie." Steel said

"Silver?"

"Bro's nickname with them." Mika laughed, knowing her brother hated that name.

* * *

After driving her mom back home, even with her bad arm and eye. Now back home, video game torment with the guys, "So sis what happened, looked like you got ran over."

"Kenta." she growled, while beating their asses on Mortal Combat

"What! Your not fucking serious!" Hawk yelled

"Yea, tried it, beat him after." she said, "So what's going on tonight?"

"Dude, Bankotsu is going up against Gear."

"Gear?! That fucker is a damn mad man, I might have won but almost after losing my arm! He crashed into a wall and lived to laugh about it, don't think that's such a good idea." Mika said

"We tried but he wouldn't listen."

She really didn't feel like getting into a all out brawl tonight, but it Gear was involded she'd have to save Bankotsu's ass since no one was brave enough to go against him. He had a hatful respect for her and it was the same around. No one liked him, he was a cheater, and just plain insane, "Great, and I got a chiken run with a damn train in a few days right?"

"Yep, up with the Rocky gang or somethin."

"Talk about a damn stupid name."

"So sis, you want us to get rid of this lion permenatlly? My brother's looking for a good beating." Steel said

"I'll take care of it, don't worry about it."

(Ok, another chap up and done, and a there will be people coming into this soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Demon's Rule

(Chapter 5)

About two weeks later...

Fully healed from the whole Kenta thing, and having a really hard time holding Tora, Sora, and Iva from the bastered. And much to everyones disliking, Mika had closed off more. The steel, iron, cold barrier returned around her heart. Kinomi and Kenta's beating got worse, and in turn got suspened for another week. And beat Jaken to a bloody mess. The cutting problem had gotten worse and she was planning on splitting in a few more days.

Well if a few things didn't step in, winning the past races with the other challengers from Kyoto, now all was left was Fang. And she was hell ready for it. Now going over to her mom's since she needed help moving something or rather, really not ready for who she ran into on the way.

"Yo mom, I'm here!"

Much darker then normal, baggy black jeans with straps along the sides with silver spiked chains, two black spiked belts with bloody skull buckle, black shirt with 'I Am the Bitch From Hell' in red slash marks, the same long black jacket with the spiked bands over each shoulder, spikes threw the ears, hair held up with a spiked chain, black eye shadow and liner, same color nail polish with crimson red to look like blood, spikes infused into her kuckles with 'Viper' carved into her hand with the same fingerless gloves, iron casing making her already sharp fangs scarier, spikes iron heal and toe combat boots, and blue highlights now metallic blue highlights with a few crimson towards the ends.

"Well if it isn't the mistaken puppy."

Snarling at the voice, Sesshomaru, why did her mom make her come over now! A silver haired Inu demon, in a bussiness suit standing at the table. You could tell the small resemblence with the icy eyes, but otherwise no way. Sesshy looked like his bitch of a demon mother. And the hatered between the two was scary.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry I forgot to mention your brother was coming over."

"I am not related to that." Sesshomaru spat, "Only forced to share the same blood."

"Lucky I can survive posion then." she spat, fangs bared.

When their adopted mother had to do something, "As dark as ever I see, sister." he saying sister with vemon laced through it, "Still dishonoring our fathers name with your illegal games of yours?"

"You still being a bastered with a stick up his ass you damn trans." she growled, "I guess you haven't gotten Jaken to screw you over for the day. Or did you find a drag queen instead?"

"Why don't you crash that little car of yours into the ocean and rid this country of the pathtic mistake."

"Why don't you start wearing a dress and calling ya Candy? Sure you'd be a hit on the streets."

Hearing a growl, "Why did father throw away his life to save you. You're nothing but a pain to this earth, a mistake that should be put down. You're nothing but a bitch that won't shut up, and should have never been saved."

"Well fluffy you look like the bitch to me, then again your mama was the queen of that now wasn't she. Read it, know it. And I will cause you all the greif that's possible."

"Why did that wolf and his family put up with you for so long? See why he went with that one girl, Kinomi was it. Not even another hanyou would have any love for the likes of you."

Fangs bared, the silver caps shining, "You had better eat those words before I shove 'em down your throat you bastered!"

"Did I hit a sore spot? You know I'm right, the mutt just tolerated the likes of you."

Hand glowing blue, spilled the boiling hot coffee all over the bastered, knowing he hated the suits being messed with. "And I wish you got hit by that sniper."

"I'll pretend that didn't happen half-breed."

A narrow blue whip snapped from her wrist, cutting one of the strips on his face, "Come on bastered, don't wanna fight a freak like me? If I recall I cut off your arm and I was only 8, now who's the loser you pathitc excuse for a demon. Might call me an idiot but you're not the one that got three companies for dad. So make that two things pathitic and a damn fool!"

Nimbly jumping outside just before he got her, slight cocky smirk on her features. Even with the stuff she had, she could beat this bastered. Jumping off his back pushing him into the dirt. Blocking a hit with his posion claws with her own iron claws, "You know that shit dosen't effect me, you that stupid now?" she mocked

Getting pushed back, a electirc blue whip snapping from his wrist. Jumping it, sending a hard kick to the gut. Getting a hard hit to the jaw. A spin kick to his ribs sending him flying, to fast for her to see got a harsh kick to her still brusied ribs. Dodging attacks and sending them, getting a few good hits in. Then got his with his posion claws across her arm. Not even feeling it though it ate threw her skin like acid. Then getting serious. Using the deadly grace she was known for, snapped a dark purple whip from her wirst snapping it around his ankles, then five dark blue blades shot from her claws. Almost hitting him till he got free. Watching the fight it was like to snakes fighting. Black Momba aganist a Viper.

Inuyasha having woken up with all the comption, her gang also coming around. Kagome having getting along actually now, also there. "Oh boy." Tora mumbled

Whips from both the inu demons hit, cancelling each other out. When she got him hard, foot to his neck, "You submit now fluffy?" she spat

"I will not lose to the likes of you!" he snarled tossing her back.

Slamming her into a tree by her neck, "I wouldn't lose to a pathtic half breed like you."

When the necklace shot him back 6 feet, just glaring at her before going towards the house. When there was a sharp snap and a thin line of blood came from his face, "Don't think I won't kill you, never underestimate me." she spat

Before sharply turning away, ignoring the growing whole in her arm. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, happened every time. Him and Sesshomaru were never on the best of terms, but hadn't fought like that in a while, "You got beat badly you know that."

"Don't say another word."

"Come on, before I fix that bastered." she growled

Kagome being the only one to stay behind, "Damn, do those two always go at it like that?"

"Yep."

Ahead, trudging towards the damn school, "Mika!"

Ignoring her sisters yells, "Yo Viper!"

"What?"

"Look at your damn arm!"

Looking at the whole, green still around the edges, "So? I ain't effected remember?"

Seeing the glare, rolled her eyes. Hand over the wound, glowing a greensih color. The acid coming into an orb in her hand. Only being a little bloody now, "There happy?"

Tossing the ord to the ground burning a whole threw the concert, hardly missing Hawk. "I didn't do it!" he yelped

Growling slightly behind her, she'd skip today hell with this shit. Give herself time over the weekend to cool off, hopfully. "Then again I ain't freaking coming back." she thought

"I'll caught you guys later, I have somethin' to do."

The guys seeing their others sisters concern, "Come on, she always does this."

"It's been worse latley, she normally stopps herself from shooting guys in the leg, and she's hardly said anything the past few weeks. Just a really bad feeling is all." Tora said, "Damn, bro get your ass back here before she does something crazy please." she thought

* * *

Dark clouds blocked out the sun, thunder echoing a little ways off. The scent of rain soothing slightly, if the damn city poplution wouldn't have screwed it up. But getting past that it calmed the demon blood down slightly, knowing were she was going by heart now. Since whenever the guilt trips about her father started came around, and that had been a lot latley. Putting the hood up on her jacket, ears falt against her head. Probably give an old lady a heart attack looking like this. There were the few that believed all demons were evil, and with her looks made 'em beleive it half the time. Zipped up only a little to, the zipper looking like a skull with red eyes.

Parking her bike in front of the cold black iron gates leading to the graves. Hands firmly in her pockets, eyes to the stone path the whole way. Not looking at the names on the tombstones, knowing most the sorry bastereds from when she was much younger. Wind whipping by playing with her bangs. Amber eyes looking like glowing jems with all the black that surronded her. Only thing that wasn't covered in black was her face, bangs hiding her left eye from view. Hell only colors that were normal for her were black, blue, red, and silver.

The past week had been hell, plus this Fang charater started to sound more and more like him. But that wasn't freaking possible. One thing he sounded like a damn player, he'd never do something like that, would he? She really couldn't say anything on the whole drop dead looks thing, found him kawaii before now must have been freaking drop dead. Two adopted brothers and two full brothers, one being a total prick and still here for that matter. Knowing he had 4 brothers total, older being twin to Koga which was still the baka here. Adopted could easily be Ryuu and Ray. Then remembering that people said the guy was always depressed, had a X shape scar, and was one major hard ass. Wouldn't let any skank come any closer the words, physical contact never happened. Well by choice. Always had some weird necklace or whatever. Said there was someone here hopfully waiting for him, that the guy loved dearly supposedly. Some girl that he'd known for kami knew how long, always just friends, afraid of rejection or some crap.

"Please, if you love someone that much, should take the damn chance." she thought, knowing that was the biggest mistake of her life to keep that a secert. But couldn't put the guy down, it was the same with her. Still was, if the person she was thinking about was to come back, probably keep that shut just like before. A small part more then sure this Fang dude was him, but most thinking it was wishful thinking. Probably just a real big ass matches nothing to do with her life.

Eyes saddening slightly, hand going to the necklace around her neck, "Koro, please just be ok if anything. I want to be where ever you are, I want to be able to protect you, like you did me." growling at her own damn weakness and for sounding so damn stupid, "Damn it! Look what you fucking did to me! And you just leave me like this! Did you even fucking know what I went threw, or what I'm going threw now! I'm fucking like this becasue of you! What do you fucking think these damn gun shots scars are?! Or anything else I fucking do! You're the only one that would stop me from any of this, that'd force me out of this. No one else can or will. Why the hell could you leave your pack behind! I thought you where a damn wolf, not some damn street mutt! "

Yelling at no one really, just needed to get it out. She had done this maybe 3 times, and she was always here visiting her fathers grave. As well as paying resepcts to the few women she knew from then that were badly hurt, that had tried to help her. As well as other bastereds that she thought deserved to be where they were now.

Removing the hood, the few tears shining in her eyes. Quickly whipping them away. Seeing a elabrate tombstone ahead. A huge white inu demon in its true form sitting, with two pups at each side and another smaller inu demoness next to him. She knew what it meant, the small pup sitting proudly next to his father was supposed to be Inuyasha, the other was more wolf like with her same scars with a slight smirk. When she first saw it made her almost completely break down when the funeral took place.

Kneeling down on her fathers grave, eyes closed making a hand sign while the other was still on the grave. A way she was taught to honor the dead in her shadow teachings anyway. Saying something that wasn't japanese, english, or anything normal people known for that matter. It was a way of letting the soul to be aware of the persence there. It was kind of an instinct for her.

Opening her eyes again, ears falling slightly. Feeling the wind pick up, seemingly wrapping around her. Maybe that pray did alert the departed souls. Feeling the spell on her arm sting and try to break. Wind howling by, almost hearing a growl. "What dad, still pissed I do this to myself?"

Only getting a stronger gust, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "Feh, I know I'm pathitic." she mumbled, ears falling flat again. The wind settled slightly, the lightening stuck over head. Didn't faze her, liked the sound. "I really can't help it dad, everything is just getting worse, and I can't seem to stop it. Whatever I try to do to stop myself, it won't work. The only way my pain leaves is threw physical pain, if I went on with that I'd probably be dead by now. It feels like my hearts been ripped out, my souls ripped in half. I can't go on with that kind of pain, the heart pains, they're getting worse." she said lowly, remembering the huge epsiodes of pain in her chest 3 times a month almost, or more. It got to the point were she could hardly move during it, always coughing up blood after and couldn't breath right for a good 3 hours. Glad her friends didn't know, it happened in the middle of the night, "I know why."

A light scar next to her heart, from when she was younger, "The scar on my heart is starting to act like the scars on my arm. It won't heal completely till, if I ever tell him how I feel right? That's how the scars work on my arm. Or what I wrote anyway. I know mom and the rest are going to hate this, but I'm leaving in two days to look for him. If not, I'll slit my damn wrist. I need to find him, if that means searching this whole country and the mainland I will. I miss ya dad yea, but I need him. I can't take this, I'll bring Kita with me to help. I just need to be near him again, I miss him so much dad. It's killing me, I don't even know if he misses me at all though."

When a light blue butterfly landed on her finger, when it felt like a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Keeping the wind from hitting her. Eyes widening, hand going to her shoulder to see it someone was there. Heart dropping seeing she was wrong. The blue butterfly staying on her finger. Then landed on her bracelet, before flying off. Swearing that was him, knowing it anywhere. Shaking slightly just as the rain started to fall, "Koro...you still protect me. Why can't you just come back. Let me know where you are, just please come back to me." she whimpered, not caring is she got soaked by the rain or not, finding it soothing actually. It hid the her tears and their scent. Once again getting the feeling of arms wrapped around her, but didn't look just let the feeling settle her. Feeling the warming sensation from the necklace.

Swearing she felt a clawed finger whip away her tears, resting on her scars, "_I'll come back, don't worry. Just please hold on." _

Ears shooting up hearing this clear as day, the voice different but not in a bad way. A strange feeling of hope rising she hadn't had in a long time. When her cell went off, a test message. From DraconFI, who the hell? Against her better judment looked.

_'hear your a backroader, Scar right?'_

_'wat of it?" _

Turning back to her fathers grave, "Wish me luck dad, I'm going to need it."

Pushing herself up, hood up again. When her cell went off again, '_guy cant b curious'_

_'who the hell r u?'_

_'might tell u later, ttyl'_

Growling at that, man this was a bad idea. Shoving it in her pocket, saying a quick prayer before leaving. Jumping on her bike, sped off. Having a very weird nagging feeling that someone was watching her.

* * *

"Dude this is such a bad idea, bro is going to freaking kill us!" the cyotoe yelled

"I don't give a fuck, he's staying away for two damn days I'm going to make sure sis is ok." the dragon snapped harshly, "I know she's Scar, I want to know what happened to her. I'm going to the backroads tonight to spy on her. Just want to know how bad it is."

"But, for kami's sake what is she finds you?!"

"She won't, don't worry. If bro is to damn scared now, I'm going to find out myself. If those rumors are true. I have a feeling it's going to be rough."

The cyotoes ears fell, true. Besides the guys saying the bitch was a damn hottie that didn't take shit, also said that she was a cutter, slight drinker, as well as smoker, damn phyco, and wasn't afraid to shoot these lamo bastereds. Completely hot headed, and scary. It sure as hell sounded like her.

"Fine, but I'm going too. Bro is coming towmmor night, right?"

"Yea, even if he dosen't I'll get him too. Ronin will even help with that."

* * *

The rain had stopped, clouds still pretty dark overhead. She was laying under a tree where the rain didn't hit. Arms behind her head, just thinking on everything. She really hated when she did that. Letting the spell on her arms lift, expecting them to start bleeding again but never happened. Probably a fluk. Remembering all these baka's talk about that damn stupid dance they have every year, hell they had 3 of 'em. This one she almost messed up. Well this year she wouldn't be around for it. To bad. Supposed to be no teachers and complete nightclub thing going.

Then seeing two butterflies flutter by, one having a hard time keeping up with the other. Ears falling. She knew that feeling. Always trying to keep up, only to get pushed back, put down, and hurt. No matter how fast you try to run you can't caught up to what you want. Or gain the feelings that you so dearly disire. Someone or something always getting in your way of real happiness, fear, or sluts that take the person you love away right from under you. As much as you take, as much as you fight against it. It'll never change, you'll always be last, never good enough. It seems it's in arms reach when its miles away and only gets farther as your strapped to one place. Yet, still try to maybe get the place you want to be, as hopless as it may be. That was her damn life.

_"He'll never love a bitch like you!" _

_"You're nothing but a sorry mistake, he deserves better then that and you know it."_

_"You shouldn't even be allowed to know him."_

_"Why don't you just die, make his life easier already." _

Snarling at those things that she heard over the years, from Kinomi and Kenta mostly. Why was it so wrong anyway! They say love is when you deeply care for the person, want to protect them, take care of them, stay with them threw everything. What was so wrong just to want the same. Did it really matter what you were, a mistake half breed or not? Guess it did. "If that's the case, I'll always be alone then."

* * *

Walking threw the park, waiting for Inuyasha to come around. Blushing slightly, in all honesty he was the best friend she'd ever had. And had some developing feelings so to speak. Supposed to meet here in about 10 minutes to go to the skate park around here. Explaining the skateboard under her arm.

When senced a real strong aura, looking around seeing Inuyasha's sister. Doing some really complicated moves, then saw her arms. Bloody scars all along them, "Hey Mika."

Almost tripping the girl up, "Oh, it's you." she mumbled, quickly hiding her arms, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Inu."

"Inu, that's a new one." she laughed, rolling her eyes, "Girl you know that baka has a girlfriend right?"

"Huh?"

"That's a no." Mika mumbled, "Kikwhore, number two slut and pain in the ass. One of the many reasons I moved out to get away from that. Spent enough time around one, didn't need another. Do me a favor and get the girl out."

"Do you mean Kikyo?"

"Yea, why know her?"

"Cuz'."

"I feel for ya. Like her?"

"Hate her."

"Good."

Sitting down next to her, "So what's with the slices on your arm?"

"You saw then?"

"Kind of hard to miss."

Growling slightly, true. "Ok why do you care?"

"Everyone keeps on saying to ask you about what happened, what's up with the hard ass anyway? And why in the hell is your birthday 3 months after Inuyasha's when your related."

"Half related, have different mothers."

"Oh, well that explains the hair color defference."

"Feh no. Inu demons are sperated by two groups, meant to be and mistakes. Silver is normal which is Inu and Fluffy, me on the other hand black so big mistake simiple." she growled

"That hardly makes sence."

"Look do you just want to hear it, I can already tell you ain't leaving."

"Yea."

"Fine. I'm sure you've heard of the Posion mophie right?"

"Who hasen't?"

"The right hand slut was my mother, Nozomi. My father was freaking drunk off his ass after finding out that he was going to be a father again since they thought Izayoi couldn't have kids. Meet up with her. Next thing you know, you got me. I was born in a dark room in a warehouse. She knew I was his by the ears, and hated me for it. Giving birth to a half breed brat. This..." showing a burn mark on her back, "is no damn birthmark. As soon as I was born I was hit with a damn lighter. My father didn't want Izayoi knowing he screwed some slut and got her pregnant. So he left me there. I was beat, starved, used as a perv toy, thrief, drug runner, and was supposed to be leader when I got older. Even in training when they found me with this! I've seen things that cops couldn't even being to think. Familes sperated and murdered while their kids watched, susicdes, murders, rapes, bad drug trades, fucking porn tapes both forced and just normal. Put me threw as much posion training as possible. I'm not effected in the least anymore. These scars mark me, and will never leave. Finally when I was 4 they got me out of there, Izayoi took me in as her own. Even if I tried to kill Fluffy and my father more then one occasion. So there you got it."

"Why do you hate Kinomi so much?"

"Simiple, she ruined my life more then it already was."

"Ok then who's this wolf guy that every rants on about."

"Koro Ookami, saved my damn life when I was 2. Gave me my idienty, my reason to pull threw. I met back up with him again at 5, after we were inseperable. You didn't see me without him. I was always over at his place, or he was over with me. We were best friends, stood up for each other all the time. Had 4 brothers, Kouga dosen't count though. But Ray and Ryuu were adopted and like my own brothers and his older brother Ronin. But everything was fucking messed up at age 12, she came into the picture. Before you know what happened you had to know how I was then. I saw him more then just a best friend, I was about to say something after 6 months. Find out she's dating him now! After that slut put us threw hell, he goes with her! A year I had to put up with way to many damn emothional break downs after what he did to me. I was almost killed by fucking lead posioning. Humliated. Backstabbed. Becasue that whore minipulated him! She was turning the person I loved against me! He was turning into what he hated and what was always against us. A year she cheated on him with every guy in school and he wouldn't believe me. I just wanted to protect him. Finally on the day of their 1 year anniversary sees her making out with some 10th grader. Also the same day when we meet. Thought it was fine after that, he was normal again. Then 'bout 3 months later, moves to kami knows where, haven't heard from him since. Kinomi caused every pain in my life, when I got in a fight with her, my father died saving me from a truck. She had her bastered lackie push me in the middle of the road when it was coming. She laughed at it! Then humilates me more. She's a heartless whore that ruined my life." she growled, pain returning, "There, happy? Now you know. I'm a mistake child. Leave it at that."

"I didn't know it was that bad."

"No one ever does." she growled, "Inuyasha's here, better find him before he starts to worry."

"It's mostly becasue of Koro right?"

"Aren't we the observant one." she growled sarcastically

"Thanks for telling me, everyone said you wouldn't since you haven't told your own gang I mean."

"Then follow suit and keep it shut. I don't need my weaknesses getting out."

"See ya!"

"Yea, yea."

Getting back to were she was just when Inuyasha showed up, "Hey."

"Hey."

"You ready to go or what?"

"Yea, hey Inuyasha, is it normal for your sister to tell anyone her past?"

"Is there any life on the damn sun. Wait she told you?"

"Yea, I can see why she's like that now. But there's something I forgot to mention."

"That'd be?"

"I know Koro Ookami."

Choking slightly, "You know that mutt?!"

"Him and his brothers went to my school in Kyoto."

"What the hell did you just say?" someone growled

"Mika, when did you get here?" she laughed nervously

Jumping in front of them, "What the hell did you just say about him?!"

"Uh, I know him for a few years in Kyoto during high school." she said nervously

"I tell you what the fuck happened to me, and you keep that from me!" calming slightly, Kyoto was only a 5 hour drive, "How was he?"

"What?"

"Was he ok?"

"Well yea, pain in the ass to the teachers and everyone else. Tricked 'em easy enough. Just as dark as you. Didn't have to many friends, none actually. Just his brothers. Had more fights in one afternoon then in a whole school year. Tricked more of those school sluts into backing off then I thought possible. Got this weird scar second year though."

"Damn, sounds like him. Hell sounds like you." Inuyasha said, looking at his sister.

It did sound like him, "Ever talk to him at all?"

"Few times yea, I didn't know it at the time, but he talked about you a lot. Only time I think that guy lightened up at all. One brother was a damn goofball, other reminded me of Hiei."

Inuyasha thought he was seeing things when he thought he saw his sister actually smile slightly, a real one. "Ray and Ryuu, haven't changed it sounds like."

"Ok now we have really gotta get going, later sis!"

All but dragging Kagome with him, leaving her to think. "Kyoto huh? Wait, the guy that's coming is, NO WAY! Would he? Hell know, not the guy I knew! Well sounds like my first stop." smirking slightly, sounded just like her now. Still a slight, ok really big dobut that he really cared anymore, "Well at least he's in the same damn country."

* * *

"Bro are you sure this is a good idea, sis has a really sharp nose you know that."

"Come on you two are a bunch of chickens!"

"You didn't have to come you know." they both growled

"Our future sister-in-law is back here, I want to know about it."

"Tell Fang about that arangment?" the dragon laughed

"He'll agree, trust me. Give me those damn scopes."

"You can see just fine!"

"I know, checking out the chick over there."

(Anime sweat drop) "You'll never change. Find a girlfriend already, you're 21 and single still."

Looking at the place that basically matched were they used to be, some crowd too, "So sis is Scar huh? Never would have guessed, always thought it was a guy."

"You know her, anything a guy can do, she'll beat 'em." the cyotoe said

"True."

Seeing about 4 fights before they found what they were looking for, "Would you two break it up!"

The two guys broke up, "Hey Scar, just a friendly fist fight is all." the guy laughed

"Yea's we wouldn't cause nothin." the taller said nervously

The three guys looked that way, "Holy fucking shit!"

"What?" the two younger ones askes

"Sis is, well hot."

"Dude don't talk about your future sister-in-law remember." the cyotoe laughed, then looked himself, "Hell you're right."

"And I think I see Tora."

The cyotoe's attention went right away, jaw almost dropping, "Hello I think I just died and went to heaven."

Rolling their eyes, going back to obsserving, all these guys seemed to shut up when she came around. Not missed the lustful glances, but seeing they witheld. Simiple snap and they were back to whatever the hell they were doing, "Damn, she's got them on a damn leash."

Seeing the dragon curse slightly, "Damn, the rumors are true."

"What?"

"The slicing thing."

Looking, seeing the bloody gashes in plain sight, "Damn, this becasue of bro?"

"Yea, looks like. Look what the thing on her left says."

Eyes straining slightly but got it, "Can't get anymore clear then that. Shit."

They could tell all these guys had a respect for her, and wouldn't dare try anything. Well there was always the few idiots, one of them ready to jump in with a dagger. Until a gun was at his neck, "If you don't want your brains blown, I suggest you put the toy away now!"

"You won't shoot!"

Hearing a click finger on the trigger, "Wanna take that chance."

Before he could drop it, she grabbed his wrist and snapped it in half. Making the guys flinch, "Ow."

"Get him out of here! Unless he wants a damn premant fixing."

"Damn sis, what's up?"

"Don't feel like getting messed with, you should know that by now Zero."

"Fine, jeez don't gotta get snappy. Jeez."

Cursing something they had no idea what it meant, which meant it was that other lanague Nami had taught her and their brother, "Fine whatever, who the hell is doing this damn run besides me?"

A truely ugly demon stepped foward, bat by the looks of it. Nasty green eyes, yellow fangs and claws, skin looked gray and hanging off the bone, hair greesy and straggly, wearing a fades pair of jeans, ripped shirt, and jacket, "Ok guessing its Mr. Halloween over there."

"More like "Return of the Dead."

The guy even walked with a limp, "Girl you really expect any challenge don't ya?"

Glaring at her sister, "Shut it."

"Aren't you the dark type, cute too."

Out of every guy, why him! This was to damn nasty, "And your disturbing and nasty, I don't date zombies. Just get to your damn car."

"How about we make the bets a little higher?"

"Fine, I don't give a fuck."

"I win you come home with me tonight."

"And I win you get lost and never show up around here again. Or if you get youself killed either way works for me."

Gaining some space, "Reo!"

"Wha I do?"

"What rock did you look under to find that?!"

"Well they said he was good, didn't know he was a bat."

"Dude that's not his demon problems, that's meth, and crack for 10 years. Simiple."

Guys laughed slightly, still the same with that. "I can't wait till later."

"You're telling me."

"Damn! I thought bro's ride was sweet, look at that monster!"

Dragon and ookami rolling their eyes, but he did have a point, "I wanna see her fight, that's another thing that Scar's famous for."

"Well duh."

Amber eyes scanning around, nagging feeling someone was watching her. Trying to get that damn guys scent gone, made her sick. Reo, a earth demon, was kind of the race setter. Three distant auras kept on tricking her into thinking someone was there, "Great I'm going freaking nuts. Then again I'm freaking doing train run, of course I'm nuts!"

"Sis your zonin again." Zero said

"Point?"

Letting her go ahead, "What's going on Cobra? I can tell you're hiding somethin' from us." Zero said

"Lets just say long lost best friend might be coming around the next few days."

"Really?"

"Yep."

One soon came and she just wanted to get this done and get home. She hadn't slept for 4 days and seriously needed some rest. feeling the drinks take a slight effect, and knew she wasn't getting home for a while. Fine, lock herself away for the day, "Lets get this shit over with now!"

"Please don't tell me she's doing what I think she's doing." the cyotoe gulped

"If you mean that gave bro a burn the length of his arm and killed Gear then yes."

"Oh shit."

Smirking slightly seeing the lights far off, this always gave her a real rush. And everyone else was to chiken to do this stuff. Letting Mr. Zombie get a head by a few minutes then saw the right time. Flooring the gas, and shot ahead, seeing the guy suddenly stop. "Ugly and spinless."

Gunning it, train hardly missing by a quater of an inch. The three spies, two of them passed out the other almost had a heart attack, "Is it over?"

"She lived, without injury amazingly." the dragon said slightly shaky

"Her and bro really have some issues to work out together."

"YOU THINK!"

Covering the cyotoes mouth with two clawed hands, "Baka! What are you trying to do!" the dragon hissed

Glad she didn't hear him, "Come on, before bro caughts on."

"Wait, just hold it a minute boys."

"Why?"

Seeing the intence look in his gaze knew not to ask questions. The car spinning around, screeching to a stop. Seeing the crazy ass look in her eye. Laughing like a crazy person, "That's what I'm fucking talkin' about!"

Tora looked like she was about to have a heart attack,before everyone else started going crazy, " You show 'em Scar!"

Looked like the alcohol had taken some effect, not being to surprised at the fight. Always was one, what surpised them that she had a damn gang that helped. Plus putting a gun to a guys head shut 'em up. Also discovering her talent of being able to match Evanesences songs really good. Not matching Amy Lee's or anything but one that worked real well. And really kicked ass at gutiar. Showing what happened when she had enough alcohol.

"Its a fake."

"What?"

"How she acts, the look in her eyes now, everything.You know she was never like this. Bad ass yea, but never this far. Her and bro seem to really pick up on the same things. I haven't seen either of them normal in 4 years."

"So you have been here before then?"

The ookami yokai shaking his head, "Once or twice, only to check. And deleiver that thing for pops. Wonder if she ever opened the damn thing. Still considers us her pack, and well you know about bro. I wanted to tell her, but you know what dad said."

"Yea, and it sucks. Come on, we'll reveal ourselves later. If I have to drag him here myself I will." the dragon growled, dragon wings springing from his back before taking off.

Rubbing the back of her neck, seeing the sun start to rise, "Great, sleep all damn day come back tonight."

Whipping the blood away from her mouth and arm, that fight wasn't bad but got a few scratches. Ready just to crash after a 4 day run without any sleep. After a damn hot shower and real food which had also been avoided. Shadow taking it apon herself to get a lot. A lot of fruits, jerkey, and just ramdom stuff that would last a while.

Jumping the stairs, unlocking the door. Making the neko jump slightly, "Finally, shit girl you looked beat."

Tossing a wad of cash at the cat to put away since Shadow was always make shift accountent, "Yea, yea I know. I'm getting some sleep don't worry about it. Let me get a damn shower first damn, might drink once in a while but don't wanna smell like the shit."

"True."

30 minutes later, came out without the 30 pounds of stuff. Simiple black shorts and really baggy shirt. Hair down, slightly shorted only to the small of her back now. Her own quick cut just to get it out of the way. Sora staying with Iva most of the time, and was slightly happy for that.

"Toss me an ice water and whatever else please."

"Why, afraid you'll grab a soda by mistake."

"Yea."

Tossing the said item, and an apple, knowing she wouldn't take much else. At least it was something, make her somethin' when she got up, "You know you look kind of pale, maybe your coming down with something."

"Hanyou don't get sick." she mumbled

"Yea and most hanyous don't do what you do. Open wounds, alcohol, smoking, come on you have to be a little more open then normal."

"Ain't that."

"Ok then smart ass then what is it."

"Only times hanyous get sick is when the souls weak remember. Just drop it I'll be fine." she said, "Wake me up whenever the sun goes down."

"Fine."

Slamming the door behind her, room looked more like a cave besides the few candles that gave her enough light to see. Mind to stuck on what Kagome said. In all honesty if did sound like she was, well mostly. The scar threw her off though, making the demon surge wanting to know why and who the hell did it. But then again this girl could have been a damn liar, "I'm thinking to damn much." she growled to herself

Kita suddenly nudging her hand, "You get some rest too, coming with me tonight."

The ookami barking once, before jumping on her corner. Sitting cross leged next to her friend, getting her when she was a pup from Nami. Shadow she had found in a street ally. Petting the wolf, who was still sitting up. "I could find out where he is, I should be able to do 'Kurmori sight' by now."

Earning a harsh growl from Kita, "I can do this! What you don't think I can!"

_"You remember what your teacher said, you can't like this! Please just wait. You're strong, but not in such. You've had no training in that area, only in fighting." _

Growling in annoyance, the last time she was in a coma for 5 days. Hadn't talked to her 'sensai' in years now. Well probably still training him, go figuer. Wolves stick together and leave the wild dogs to the dust. She took up on her own training by old books on the subject, but for things as 'Kumori Sight' needed real training. Couldn't get anywhere without it. And she tried.

_"Just lay down, get some rest. You need it." _

"Fine, like anyone cares if I'm around."

* * *

"I can't do this!"

"Bro, I swear I'll drag your sorry ass if I have to. You're not the one suffering right now! She is!" the ookami demon yelled

"What?"

"She's Scar you dipshit! The tough ass, tom-boy, bitch is her! Why don't you get it!"

A much older demon, placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Settle, both of you. After all she's the reason we're back. What are you so worried about son?"

Seeing him blush completely red,"He's afraid that she's freaking forgot, or with some guy. One word, WRONG! She has those bastereds on a lesh, they listen to her not the other way around! She still has the necklace and bracelet, she hasn't forgotten, or do you not want her to know that your Fang and your damn stupid habits!"

"You little..."

"Please you two! Looks like both you and her have some habits to break, but I have to side with Ronin this time, you will tonight. Please don't make me get your mother into this."

Both boys shuttered, one thing ya didn't want, "I want to see my girl anyway, since I have no daughters of my own I expect to see the closest I have."

"Why don't you just say daughter-in-law! OW! Hey what was that for! Trust me, you are going to have some problems keeping your eyes off her now. Lets see if we got ourselves the first snake charmer."

His younger brother growling before storming off, "Why do you say that son?"

"That's one of her many titles, Viper. So the guys that get their asses beat are wanna-be snake charmers. Or as they call her the letral meaning of "Deadly Beauty" the rose with the most thorns. Anything along the lines."

Hearing his dad laugh, "And as far as she knows about this 'Fang' my oh so bright son puts himself as?"

"A jackass, wanna-be sex god."

Making his father go into a fit of laughter, "I know, that was my reaction. But, its not all what you think. She carries a gun, seems to be a slight drinker, and slicer for sure. I saw what she carved into her own arm. If Koro is that stupid now, I have a feeling it'll only get worse. If Kinomi is just as bad, and those twins come around were in for it."

"Well, lets hope my sons stupidy is replaced, Ai has already planned a wedding."

"That's mom for ya."

(And wolfie comes in next chapter, and I've forgot every other time but koro sounds like it is. Anyway please, PLEASE REVIEW! (and sorry for the spelling errors.)


	6. Chapter 6

Demons Rule

(Chapter 6)

_Darkness surronded her, dark purple mist all around. Growling low, claws ready since having nothing else with her. Snarling when Kinomi came around, "Get the fuck away from me you slut!" _

_"What Scar? Scared?" _

_"Of you, like hell I am!" _

_When a arm wrapped around her, "Ain't that my job Angel?" _

_Leaping back away from that damn lion, heart going a hundered miles an hour. "What, don't have wolfie to save you this time bitch?" _

_"Why would he save her? He proved before that he just tolerated her." _

_"You minipulated him!" _

_"Really? And how could you prove that?" _

_Backing into a wall, fangs clenched, "There's nothing. He could have just been saying that, you have no proof." _

_"I know him, he'd never do that to me!" she yelled _

_"He knows that, so what makes you think he wouldn't use that against you? You'd always follow like the wounded dog you are." Kinomi spat _

_When something sliced them in half, a shadowed figuer she couldn't make out, even with her sharp sight. Seeing only a dark outline of twitching wolf ears, "Koro?" _

_Shining blue eye periced threw the darkness, feet suddenly frozen by those eyes._

Harshly snapped from that dream by Shadow blasting her 'Evanesence' CD, loved the song but not so damn suddenly. Looking over at the clock, 6:45, and pitch black outside. Just noticing that she was holding on the the black wolf stuffed animal. Blushing slightly in embrassment. Feeling a lot better then before actually.

"Hello sunshine, feeling any better?"

"For once, yea. Well recharged anyway."

"Well better then nutin', come on before Zero and the guys come by."

"Yea, yea I heard ya. I'm stopping by Ricky's for target practice anyway before heading out."

Shadow didn't aruge, it never worked. "Fine."

Grabbing black and dark blue camo low rise jeans with chains, tossing those one, grabbing a black vest with silver studded around the collar, looked like rips around the arms. Tossing on dog tags, only having her black tank for any real cover. Felt like teasing these fuckers tonight, since the tank top might as well had been skin tight, and a little revealing by her standards. Brushing her hair back and tying it in a low pony tail, tying a black bandanna around her upper arm. Putting the little make-up she ever wore, along with the arm wear and fused in spikes. She knew how to get into fights, years of practice for it. Slipping on the combat boots, before going out of her room. i-Pod in her pocket already and gun at her side, plus the knife.

Door creaking open, "Yo sis, ya desent?"

"Just get in here ya baka." she growled

"Well, well trying to caught eyes tonight?" he laughed

"I like to mess, since guys seem to keep saying it. I still don't get. Who the hell am I running into?"

"Point."

"Wanna come with to Ricky's or am I coming alone?"

"Alone this time, I'll meet up with ya later tonight. I finally got Uno to stay with a friend, and I got my girlfriend over."

"Don't wanna know, and you are talking to me right now why?"

"Good question, later sis!"

Rolling her eyes, men, always had something like _that_ on there mind. Ears falling at a major fight her and Koro had in the middle of 8th grade health class during that damn sex ed thing, jeez that got bad.

_Sitting threw another disturbing class in health, why did they need to know this? Guys had there parts, girls had theirs! Worst was, she was alone here. Well mostly since Koro hardly talked to her anymore. Plus Kinomi. While the teacher was going over the guy works, which made the girls laugh half the time. Made her sick. Who cared! _

_When Kinomi popped off with some dumb ass question, "She should know this stuff by heart, the damn slut." Mika mumbled_

_Almost laughing at the question, "Please like you don't know what that is! You just gave some loser a blow job after school yesterday!" Mika said, laughing slightly, glaring right back at her best friend. _

_"I would never do such a thing!" _

_"Please, you lost your virginty at 10, or do you not know what that is? Just to let you know its when you fuck some bastered." _

_"Shut it Tasio!" Koro growled _

_"Well sorry Ookami just stating facts." she spat back coldly, she wasn't going to submit anymore, "Since your to damn blind to see it! But then again why would I care! That's why your dating the bitch! Your just looking for a damn fuck aren't you!" _

_"Hell if I am!" _

_"Then why are you dating a damn slut! Use your nose, she hasn't been pure for 3 fucking years!"_

_"You're just jealous." _

_"Of what?! That? No thanks." _

_"You know you couldn't get a boyfriend if your life depended on it, you a mistaken half breed bitch, simiple. No idiot would even consider it." _

_"Mr. Ookami!" the teacher yelled _

_That hurt, it really did. That meant he had nothing then, that hurt worse then thought possible, trying to stop tears from falling in front of these people, "What would you know, that slut is using you! I wouldn't want to date any of these idiots!" _

_"Your just an idiot, your lucky I even stay friends with the likes of you." _

_Fangs clenched, "Well since it's so forced then why do you even stay my friend you bastered!" _

_"Good question." _

_Jumping across the desks slamming a hit to the jaw, biting back a whimper for doing it. Seemed like something snapped back to his eyes, she saw it. "What the?" _

_"Ms. Tasio please take Mr. Ookami to the nurse, and please work out your problems there." _

_"But I should do he's my boyfriend!" _

_"Sit down Ms. Nero!" _

_Getting an arm around her shoulders, "Ow, why the hell did you just punch me?" he growled _

_"You're telling me you didn't remember any of that?" _

_"I fell asleep during the middle of the portection talk. W-what did I do?"_

_Ears falling feeling really bad now, "Uh well made it sound like you were making yourself be my friend. That you thought I was a mistake just like every guy here." _

_"What! Mika I didn't mean any of it I swear! I don't even remember saying it!" he said hurridly _

_Must have been Kinomi again, damn that slut, "It's ok, it wasn't you. Sorry for hitting ya so hard." _

_"If I said what I did, I deserved it." _

_"Might not have heard but, same. Shouldn't have said what I did, I know you better then that." _

_Seeing the confused look, "It's nothing." _

Growling at the stupid ass memory, hating those times. That was about two weeks before they broke up. Always wondering if there had ever been any truth in those words. "Well I guess I'll never know." she mumbled, grabbing her car keys, "See you in the morning."

"Got it."

Darting the the streets threw the slightly worst part of town, but know one messed with her. Getting to an old run down store, "Yo Ricky!"

A guy in his late 30's covered in tattoos, jeans, and vest. Bald, besides a long as beard. Came from Ireland or something like that, "Hey there lass, been awhile. How the hell ya been?"

"Sameo, sameo."

"Let me check that hunk a steel out."

Handing the gun over to him, the guy was a well known gun expert. "Hmmm, nice shape. You always do keep these things good. Still don't think it's right for a 17 year old lass like yourself to me carrying it though. But hey that my own opion ain't it Micky."

Really hating that nickname, but delt, "Protection, what can I say. Never know what's there."

"With your fightin' skills who needs it."

"One for to go hand to hand, have to be within arm length."

"True to the word. But don't girls got dates or somethin' on Saturday nights?"

"Yea normal girls, I ain't. I'd never date these pathic bastereds, got one thing on there mind and I ain't giving." she said simiply

"Better not, I'll shot 'em. No one touching my girl without getting interigated by me first."

Rolling her eyes, "So let me use the range for a while?"

"Sure thing lass, go on ahead."

Walking to the back, having met the old man a few years back. Looking for someone to replace his daughter that had been murdered and took her under his wing. Taught her everything to do with guns. She really tolerated the old man, but couldn't help but like the old coot. She knew he had cancer though, he wasn't saying. Could smell it though. She'd hate it when he died yea, but still. She wouldn't say anything if he didn't.

Setting the targets as far as she could get and could still see clear enough. Had shot with a sniper a few times and could have been deadly with that. Putting the ear plugs in her senstive ears, before taking the gun off safty. Eyes narrowing slightly, focusing completely on the tagets. 5 shots rang out. Hitting a button making the taget come foward, smirking slight. Right between the eyes, forehead, heart, stomach, and since she was all against guys at the moment, lower area.

"Not bad, anger issues?"

"What you doing here Deigo?"

"Board. You?"

"Anger issues."

A guy about 19, with spiked black hair, gangster get up. Being a fox demon, and a total smart ass, "Don't go pointing that thing at me! I still have ladies to impress."

"Please." she mumbled

"Boys will be boys."

"And idiots will be idiots."

"To true. So find a boyfriend yet?"

"Hell no!"

"Why do I ask, you wouldn't be here. But hehe, I have a feeling when Fang comes around you ain't going to be on the market anymore Vips." he laughed

"Please."

"Oh come on, it's a match made in heaven! You know I heard along the grape vine that Ookami is Fang."

"Sure, and I'm a damn moron."

Rolling her eyes, before making sure the gun was clean while the guy went on about whatever, "But seriously Vips, you can't just sulk around and wait for him the rest of your life. I mean maybe he wasn't the one."

"Feh, I know he was."

"How?"

"Can't get him out of my mind, makes me what I am, makes me fell like I'm worth something. I'll never go with some idiot that just wants to get laid."

"Not all men are like that."

"Yea right, if not their freaking geeks. They think girls are the virus and Star Wars is religion." she said, putting the gun back in its holster, "And I gotta be somewhere, see ya around Deigo."

"Yep!"

Giving a brief wave to Ricky before getting out, going to the beach for a few hours then get to the backroads. It always calmed her down, and she really needed it. Something about the ocean calmed her down. One, the water was the same color as his eyes, and just as untamed. Didn't judge, and held an aura that always made her relax. Probably becasue this was the only place she could go when she was younger, away from that place.

Almost full moon shining off the blue surface, as well as the few stars you could see. Parking it near the side before jumping out. Taking a few leaps landed to a rocky area. Well several boulders lined the area. Sitting on the one closest to the water, feet hanging over the edge hardly missing the water. Glowing amber orbs saddened at the weird dreams she'd been having lately. She knew it was him, just well didn't know for sure. Sure she carried part of his soul with her constantly didn't know if that effected anything though.

Fingers unconsiously going over the gun shot scar on her arm, "Even if he did come back, and there ever even were feelings there, would it be the same now?" she growling to herself

What was stopping her from killing herself here and now, she had a damn gun to do the job. What kept her going to the point of almost no return. Every road she took it ended up in her getting hurt. Physically and mentally. Trying to think if there was ever a time where she was mentally stable. Never. It was always something on her mind that hurt. The past, him, her damn mistaken life, it never left. Wished it did, just forget everything.

"Do I really have to go tonight? I just want a damn fight, not a race." she thought, she was just a back up tonight if they wanted a damn show. Hell she wasn't going to do it. She could find a fight on her own. "Crap, I can't skip tonight, fuck. Damn stupid challenges. I'll just stay here till last minute. See if I can still actually do those damn moves still."

Not really being one for gymnastics at all, but for what she learned it was kind of mandatory. Flexibilty was very much needed on both parts, it was funny watching her friend, being a guy and all trying to do the damn splits. Not being able but laugh slightly at that, she needed to help him walk every time. Wondered if he still had that problem. Lucky she been a natural at the stuff. Taking off her combat boots for now. Jumping off the rocks. Landing hands first easily pushing herself 10 feet off the ground, back flipping in mid-air.

"Girls have no upper body strentgh. Yea right." she mumbled, still having no clue someone was watching her.

"Shit! You know bro's going to freak seeing her like that!" the cyotoe laughed, camera phone being his best friend right now

"To ture. They're right when they say deadly beauty." the ookami laughed

"Hello! We are the brothers, remember. We won't bro to get freaking together with her!" the dragon mumbled

"Just saying." the other two boys said

"You're 21 baka, fine a girl your own age."

"Well sorry, haven't found any I like. Now shut and take pics, called future blackmail."

"And broken nose for you."

Ears twitching back, thinking she heard something, "I'm losing it." she thought

Knowing she heard two hits, but ignored it. Going over a few more really complicated streches and moves, "I've really got to do this more often." she said, looking at her watch, "Better head out before something happens."

Getting her shoes back on before walking back to her car. Hands in her pocket fiddling with her knife, "Why don't I just slit my writs right now? Make it easier on everyone." she said lowly

Not knowing there was a few people to hear that. The cyotoes ears fell flat, the other two saddened slightly. What had she gone threw to get to that? Oh Kinomi and Kenta were so in for it.

Driving threw the streets, trying to focus but hardly could. Tonight was a really bad night for her to be driving at all, with all these damn suicidal thoughts in her head. Glad to get to the back roads with someone to watch her. Gang giving those stupid cat calls, fakes of course, "Shut up ya numbskulls."

"Well, well what's this? Trying to caught some attention."

"Yea, then beat it." she growled

"Ah, that again." Steel said

Then slightly surprised to spot Zero, with a red hand print still, "Kami what did you do this time?"

"Bad idea to ask for the girls sister."

"Baka." all four mumbled

Taking the more rare seat on the observers, tuning out basically everything. Getting annoyed with all these stupid ass questions from people. But gave answers none the less. "Kill me now, please!" she thought, looking at her watch surprised how late it was, "Thank kami!"

"Yo Tasio."

Ok who was the idiot that just said her last name back here? Looking around seeing Kisho or somethin', some idiot from 7th grade. What was a momma's boy like him doing around here? "What the hell do you want?"

"Well, so you are the backroad bitch. What that damn wolf approve?"

Growling low now, "If you don't wanna be fixed then shut the fuck up."

"Well come on just saying, that mutt was with you all the time. And since you were so damn desperate didn't do anything that'd get him pissed. So I'll ask again, he gave your sorry ass premission."

Jumping from where she was to come face to face with this bastered, "You wanna say that again?" she growled dangerously

"Oh right I forgot, your the guys damn bitch on a lesh. Must mean he cut the collar after that little thing with that little paint can prank. Or any other time you beat that girl Kinomi. Guess that means he wasn't intrested now does it?"

Then seeing he brought friends,10 actually. All bat demons like himself. Well she wanted a fight, she found one and be happy to take this bastered out, "You know, you are really sad Kisho. Holding grudges, bringing ten guys to beat a girl. Your nothing but a bitch, I might be one but you know what, I'm the damn dominate. Unlike you."

Slamming a hit to his face, starting it off. Steel and Hawk gladly helping, they loved fighting espically. Only getting a few hits but was fine. A small gash over her eye but pretty deep, and probably brusied abdomen. When the bastered pulled a gun, "How about you die now bitch."

A shot rang threw the area, everyone seemed to freeze up. A sickening thud of a body hitting the ground, "Scar!"

Only getting hit in the shoulder, "Say somethin'!"

Pushing herself up, snarling at the bastered. Grabbing a dagger from her side, at first they thought she was going to stab the bastered. Wrong. Sticking the first half inch of the blade where the wound was making it worse before forcing out the bullet, also making it worse.

"Get him out of here now." she spat, damn today she had to go to that damn school too.

A couple of the guys willingly doing as told, beating the bastered first, "See yous don't get it homie you mess with her, you mess with us and we don't like when our girl gets shot."

Hissing low at the small amount of pain, "I'm fucking out of here."

"We'll see ya Scar."

Growling low, leaning against the ally wall. Looking at the streams of blood along her arm, "Great, another damn scar to add."

When he phone went off, _'u ok?'_

It was from that guy again, '_how the hell do u no wat happened?" _

_'R u ok or not?"_

_'i'm fucking fine damn. Y the hell would u care." _

Not getting another message for a while so headed home, when the thing started ringing, "Yea?"

"Well Vips, can't help but worry about my sister right?"

Stopping dead in her tracks, going about as pale as a ghost, eyes widening slightly, "R-ryuu!"

"One and only."

"Where the fucking hell are you?!"

"Old hang out enough info. I'll be their so will bro."

Almost dropping the phone, not taking into account what the hell she looking like right now. And not seeing her gang had caught up, and was confused as hell. Before she bolted, "What the hell was that?"

"No idea, lets go!"

Running along the streets, fast then she thought possible for her anyway. Blood somehow off her arm now, only the wound itself. Leaping over the road past traffic even if there wasn't much it was only 5 in the morning for kami's sake. She knew Ryuu to well and knew this was him. Always loved to make her suffer! Not seeing the guys caught up.

Skidding to a stop in front of the park, almost scared to look around. Going in looking around then caught the dragons scent. Making nervous shocks go threw her spine, looking around then seeing a guy with black shaggy hair a little past his shoulder, slightly pointed ears, claws obvious, ruby/sapphire eyes, really close to his height, same age too. Black baggy jeans, black button up shirt with a white outline of a dragon along the side, a few spiked wrist bands around his wrists.

Not hestitating tackling the dragon into a hug, knocking him back about 4 feet, "Missed ya too sis, but you don't have to kill me so fast."

"Kami you don't know how much scaley."

Givin' his little sister a hug in return, "You won't ever change will you?"

"You haven't."

"Wish I could say the same for you sis." he said lowly, grabbed onto her wrist breaking the spell, "Or Scar right?"

Eyes downcast, knowing that Ryuu would find out sooner then later. Wait how did he know her nickname for the backroads? "You've been spying on my haven't you?"

"Maybe."

Sealing the scars again, "Got my bad points so what."

When the other two got tries of waiting, trying to get her but missed badly. One with dirty blond hair with red and black running threw it, green eyes, cyotoe ears, fangs and claws, her age more likely. Baggy jeans, black jersey with darker blue undershirt now in a semi headlock along with is older brother. Black shaggy hair with pointed ears, sky blue eyes, and like the other two fangs and claws. Black jeans, black shirt with a yin yang sign on the back, a few wrist bands and unlike the other two was full demon, and about 4 years older.

"No fair!"

"Really!"

Ryuu laughing at his two idiot brothers, both soon getting in a bone crusher, Ronin getting free and ruffling up her hair, Ray tackling her down off her feet, "Kami we missed ya sis!"

Getting the same from Ronin, turely one of the guys in this case, "Where the hell have you guys been!"

"Kyoto, well then again we just Fang and you'd know wouldn't ya?" Ray laughed

Eyes widening slightly, "And it ain't us."

"Holy fucking shit."

"Might know better as Dracon, Blaze, and Bane right?" Ronin said, getting her in a half hug.

"And may I say sis, they are certainly right about you. Don't think 'Deadly Beauty' is enough. Hell wasn't your brother I'd try."

"Thanks for the nightmares." then looked around, "Where the hell is that bastered before I hunt his sorry ass down?"

"What wanna see the 'wanna be' sex god now?"

Almost choking, oh yea. Fang was him, he got that. SHIT! "Fuck I forgot about that."

Making Ray and Ronin bust up, "Don't worry we didn't tell him."

When a scent hit her nose that she knew anywhere, making her demon blood surge. Not seeing the blue eyes from a distance, the poor ookami's jaw almost hitting the ground, "She's freaking hot! What the hell happened to her?!"

Running ahead before he was found out. Just wanted to look real fast before. Not seeing the guys watching, confused as hell too. Who were these guys? Running ahead, intent on finding him. Damn baka. Then skid to a stop, the scent ended here. Back turned for a second. Then saw it an opening. A black blur landed behind her making her stiffen out of instinct. Spinning around aiming for a disarming move. Kick getting blocked with another, as was the hit.

Now the guys were shocked, "H-he blocked Scar!"

Looking up meeting ocean blue eyes that sent shots of fire threw her veins, deep black hair in a low pony tail that went about middle back, black wolf ears with several silver studs, X shape scar on the right side of his face, fangs and black painted claws. Baggy black jeans with a silver studded belt, tons of chains hanging from the sides, black shirt with "_Rasie all Hell_" in red sleeves looked like it was ripped off, black silver studded vest, spiked wrist bands, as well as chained along his arm, a skull and silver spiked band ring, fingerless gloves, gold chained necklace with a half a ruby yin yang sign. Really clear that he worked out, not a like a body builder, but not a whimp either. Middle really, but knew there was more then showed.

Eyes widening slightly, tears snapping to her eyes before tackling him down in a embrace. More like in a death grip, nerves jumping when he returned it.

"Kami I missed you so much."

"You're not the only one."

Nerves jumping slightly at how he sounded, damn! "I swear I'm going to kill you for what you did, you know that."

Pulling away slightly, "Couldn't do that to me even if wanted to."

When Ray tackled both them down, "We're one big happy family again! And the grusome twosome is reunited! And damn it's scary with the dark stuff."

"Wouldn't ya know it." Ronin laughed, "Now, just out of curiosty, sis ever have any bf at all."

"Please, like I would."

Not seeing the ookami settle slightly. Still not seeing the guys all but shell shocked. She actually looked happy! They never saw her smile at all before. "That's him! The guy that Kinomi toutures Scar about!"

"No shit." the other two growled

Ray seemingly hyper to get to facts of what she had done the past four years, before whacking him on the back of the head, "Switch to decaf already."

"Tried."

"Now either you two are metally linked or just weird, ain't I right Scar?"

Glaring at the coyote, "By the way, I thought Blaze was a lesbo." she mumbled

Ronin falling on the floor laughing, "Very funny."

"Well look at the time, me thinks that you two should go find Tora and Iva now."

"Doing!"

When out of ear rang tackled the ookami in a hug again, buried in the crook of his neck taking in his scent. Missing that dearly. Feeling his arms wrap a little higher around her back, "If you ever make me go threw that again, I will freaking hurt you."

"I ain't leaving again, able to live on your own at 17 right?" he said, "I don't plan on breaking up the two darkest half breeds around."

Smirking slightly, "I'd like to see you try."

Grabbing both the havles of the necklace and letting them connect, "Making sure that still worked."

"Please, give any lamer excuces?"

Stupid watch going off, "Don't you pick the day to come back don't ya?"

"Don't make me go!"

"You are going if I have to drag your damn ass there I will."

"Fine, damn."

Then stopped her for a second, now taking notice of the gun shot wound in her shoulder and gash over her eye, "Give me a damn name now."

"If I don't?"

"I'll just figuer it out myself, I've done it before."

"What, think I dropped fightin' or something?"

Seeing that look, "Fine, damn. Kisho, bat demon loser. Where the fucking hell did you get the scar?"

"No where. Come on."

Ok so something to work on, "Fine jeez, knew Fang was freaking closed off but come on it's me your talking to here."

"And they say Scar is a bitch from hell and acts it."

"And there is truth to that."

Now her gang fell flat, "He's freaking Fang! She knows Kyoto's leader! Since when?!"

Going back and fourth with somethings, and both now missing the 'developments' that their best friend had took on, "Ok they were right. Damn!"

"They were not kidding, I'm so damn screwed."

Now being able to help look over her best friend, blushing like mad too. He was a damn freaking knock out, hell vocie enough to set her off. The whole bodybulier look disgusted her big time, and well whimps just were not. But no he had to be dead set on what caught her eye! "Great now I go threw this!"

Taking a look at her made the demon blood go wild, he'd seen a lot of girls on those backroads, none even close in his eyes to her. Deadly Beauty was right, but her eyes though, it bugged him with that broken look, still to caught up at the moment though. Thanking all kami no guy was ever with her, though he wished he could say the same with his girlfriend thing. Like Kinomi wasn't enough. But, well with all the training she'd probably done gave her a damn good figuer and not like those idiot sluts that couldn't fight either. "Shit, why did she have to look this hot!"

Rushing home for about 5 minutes before getting right back, now slightly looser jeans with the normalbelts and chains that still hung pretty low though, black shirt with "I Am the Bitch From Hell', fingerless gloves, spiked combat boots, same spiked chain holding her hair back, setting the viper earring in her ear with spiked in the other, and the same vest from earlier. Leaving the gun, kinfe, and dagger at home. She could leave it once at least. Only giving Shadow enough info to know it was good, really good.

Now walking towards the hell whole, oh this would be fun. The teachers hated her alone, now it's be all hell! "What is your thing with the teacher anyway?"

"Didn't like me so much have I blew the damn school."

"What?! You can't be serious."

"Pryo mishap."

"Mishap my ass, I know you."

"And you?"

"Dude, I have a record longer then the damn bible. They hate me with a passion. What's your area of torture? Smart ass, or just plain annoyance."

"Anything and everything."

Keeping far away on the Kinomi and Kenta subjects at this point, she didn't want that slut to ruin this right now. Or that damn lion. They'll be delt with later. But knew Kinomi would be on him faster then she was in a damn race. Making her demon snarl but witheld, hardly but did. Not to surprised on the same thinking on music, color, and all around attitude.

"Anything that you do legally?"

"Define legal."

Laughing slightly, "Ok put this away, ever been thrown in the damn dog house?"

"7"

"5"

"Bitch."

"Point?"

Getting her in a half hug, "How long have you been doing that anyway?"

"About 2 months after you left."

"Shit, took me a year."

"Ok I'm just curious here, I can get some things but not most. Ok how 7 out of 8 I don't get."

"Rumors that's it. What don't think I've heard either."

Shrugging slightly, "So been training without me?"

"I've heard about as much from Nami as you."

"OK fine, but otherwise what do you do?"

"What did I always do damn. Besides being a fucking bastered, do you know how annoying people can be?"

"Duh."

"Oh yea, mom and dad are looking foward to tonight."

"Oh kami." she mumbled, glaring at him slightly for laughing, "All I want to know is why you didn't even keep any contact."

Seeing his ears fall back, "Like I liked that? Dad wouldn't let me."

"Figuers, so any other sluts as girlfriends or did ya drop that habit?"

Growling slightly, "Ok, ok jeez. Don't gotta get so snappy."

"And your telling me that you've never been with anyone."

"Nope, I thought you heard rumors. Viper is a well known nickname of mine, the snaked that can't be charmed would be me." she said in a smart ass tone.

"How many then?"

"245, not counting the few lesbians. Told you before, I wouldn't date these idiots."

Then seeing the school all but dragging him onto the campus, good thing it was early, "Come on, lets see who you get for this thing."

"I don't wanna!"

"Move it wolfie. Consider youself lucky, you know the most feared bitch in the school. Rep might go down the drain though."

"Who freaking needs it, got you don't I?"

Making her blush big time, this would be a big issue now.

Getting into the office, Rin, one of the workers typing away, "Yo Rin."

"Please Mika, it's before school you can't be in trouble already. Then again not to many kids get suspended 5 times in 3 weeks."

Growling slightly, "Look up for once, jeez. I ain't in trouble yet."

"Oh the new kid, this is a surprise you don't normally talk to newbies."

"Consider this a different occasion." she mumbled

"Fine then you get to be the guide this time. Here ya go."

Rolling her eyes before going out, "And Sesshomaru is engaged to that."

"Not asking."

"Trust me you don't want too. Lets see what ya got." Looking over it quickly, not being able to laugh slightly, Yuudai that damn baka. Put them in all the same classes! "Got everything I do, and the supposed cursed locker."

"That'd be why?"

"Nothing really, being next to mine at all. Besides a few spiders and slim falling out once in a while."

"And that happened how?"

"Don't worry, won't happen to you."

"Ain't I lucky, were is this so called gang of yours anyway?"

Shrugging, "Who knows."

Hearing the whispers already start up with the sluts like, 'Why is someone like that hanging around that thing' or 'Please, he could do a lot better then that."

Biting back a snarl, and it was really hard to hold back, **"Let them fucking try it." **

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly, "I thought I said don't worry about it. I don't listen to these bakas, they don't know what they're talking about anyway."

Making her stomach jump slightly, small blush cross, "Thanks."

When that sluts scent hit her nose, stiffening big time, why did she have to show up early today of all days! Why now! Demon ready to jump at the bitch. Seeing him flinch at the wenches scent, when said slut came out of know where. Tight hot pink mini, mini skirt, black really shirt, knee high heels, and once agian way to much damn make-up. But the butcher tiger but still there, making a slightly smirk cross. Seeing the disgusted look in her friends eye, demon cheering in her head.

Both ears falling flat at the sluts high pitch voice, "Oh by kami, Koro! Wolfie baby! It's really you!" actually having enough guts to hit her back a few feet making her snarl, hanging on to the ookami's arm, "My haven't you grown. You don't know how much I missed you! Or how sorry I am for that mistake! Why don't you improve your chances now and stay away from the street rat. No one remembers you could stay with us. You could be on top of this school, get anything you want. Why hang around that _thing_ when you could start over. With that, you'll have no respect."

Snarling before sharply turning away, intent on getting away from this until he grabbed on to her wrist, "Where the hell do you think your going?" then turning a deadly glare at the slut, "And you get the fuck off me before I really get pissed off."

Backing up, as if she was hurt, "You'd rather stay with that then with me?"

Pulling her closer to him, arm wrapping around her shoulders, making her blush badly but hid it, "I rather stay with a rock then you. How about a little news flash Kinloser, I would never consider going out with the likes of you again. I've seen drag queens nicer looking. Besides, I rather stay at the bottom with real friends then at the top with fuck buddies. I know who my friends are, it ain't you." grip tightening around her shoulders, "Besides, shouldn't you be fucking the damn math teacher for your grade? Or in the city on waiting for a fix?"

"You'd stay with a dark, twisted minded, suicidal bitch, over me! One that carries a gun, dagger, and slits her own damn wrists. Or did I forget that scar over here smokes and is a damn alcoholic. How about some it up and say Kenta's damn fuck toy."

That was it, snarling before slamming a hit to her face breaking her nose right off. Clawed hand around the girls neck, before kneeing her harshing in the gut. No one said that what Kenta did was of her own free will, hell if she'd let them. Wondering if he knew about that, "Damn slut."

The gang looked surprised, "Dude no one other then Scar done that to her before."

"Yea. Come on I want to here what this leads too!"

Walking past him, "Come on, the sluts scent is getting to me."

Following close behind, "What the hell was that?"

"A damn lie." she growled

"I know that, I mean that damn lion."

Getting to small ally between the buildings, "Ai has been talking to Izayoi right? I'm sure she said."

"No she didn't."

Ears falling, "He tried to rape me, twice. Once last year, then about a month ago. It almost fucking happened."

The three guys spying jumping back at the sheer rage in the ookami's aura, gulping nervously. Gripping her chin making her show the long white scar along her neck. Guys thinking she was going to hit him for even touching her but surprised she didn't. Red linging his eyes now. Before pulling her into a tight embrace, surprising her. But didn't mind. Once again thinking she'd hurt the guy, only seeing her ears fall flat. Wait, that was submissive sign, "We're in another universe!" Steel yelped

"It didn't happen though?"

"No, your necklace saved me twice. Or it might have. He always used a lead based thing, I can't freaking move."

"He is dead." he snarled

"It's ok you don't have to."

Pushing her back slightly to see her, "Did you forget, someone messed with you, they mess with me. They hurt you, I hurt them. I don't care if it was 10 damn years ago! He'd getting his ass fucking beat!"

"You guys know somethin' I thing Fang has the hots for Scar, and Scar has the hots for him. Dude he if from that drawing."

"Duh!"

Then looking back down at them. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Still caring after 4 damn years."

"You don't have to, really. You're my best friend I'm going to care, if you want me to or not."

Smiling slightly, "Yea I know."

When the guys crashed down from their hiding place, "Ow."

Hand covering her eyes, mumbling something about idiots. All three shooting up, "Heya Scar, fancy meeting you here."

"This would be the so feared gang." she mumbled, "Steel, Hawk, Zee, guys this is Koro. I swear you mess with him I will hit you so hard your damn great uncle tony will feel it."

"Don't worry, any hater of Kinloser if a friend of ours. Better yet, any amigo of yours is as good as in!"

"Good, now get lost."

"Right, I have a ummm meeting yea, later!"

All three running off, rolling her eyes, "They might be baka's but they'll stick threw anything once they know ya. Hell only idiots that came within 2 feet of me after you left. Might have been held back 4 times..."

"And proud of it!" they yelled back

Laughing slightly, she would take the outcasts in. That was just her, "You always have to take in the unwanted ones don't you?"

"Only ones brave enough to come near me. I didn't freaking talk besides cursing the teachers and bastereds out for the first year."

"Come on, it couldn't have done that much to you. You're a lot stronger then that."

Ears falling, "You'd be surprised how much it did effect me. A wolf without it's pack isn't a real wolf, just a wild mutt right? That's what I was simiple."

"Good, thought I was the only one on that."

Not being able to help the small smirk knowing he never went by that unless he was serious. Getting him in another embrace, not being able to help herself, "Come on."

Still hearing these idiots but ignored it. Did before, could now. Still pretty early, but almost everyone being there now, when the lions scent hit. Making a snarl escape the ookami hanyou without even knowing. The thought of that no good bastered even touching her made his demon blood boil, let alone trying to force that on her. Very common for ookamis to be over protective of their pack, in his case was just another male trying to hurt who his demon saw as his, as well as hurting the person that meant everything to him. Combine the three you got a very pissed off hanyou. Feeling bad though with the led thing, since that was partically his fault. It always been big rivalery at the schools, football jock against dark goth rocker. Could guess who the school always sided with.

Seeing the lion, almost getting sick from the bastereds scent. Not to mention the smug ass look when he looked at her, "Well so the wolf did come back. Don't think this changes anything Angel, third time is the charm."

Growling low at the lion, beat out majorly by Koro though. Blushing slightly when he grabbed on to her hand, "What mutt, pissed you couldn't save that dark whore? Please like is really matters."

Before she could even do anything Kenta was slammed against a wall claws digging into his neck, "You just dug your grave cat, you should have left her alone. I warned you before, I guess you didn't fucking hear me!"

"She's mine wolf, I will get her. I always get what I want."

"Not this time you fucking bastered."

Jumping back when lion tried to kick him, well get in a fight first day, not to bad. Show these bastereds what was what now. Plus thise guy needed everything he got and more. But for now it just be a beat down. Easily dodging this idiot, hits sloppier then a 5 year old. Cracking his knuckles fists turning into a tight fist, rings shining before slamming into his face, leaving two gashes and a bloody nose. Another slam to the eye making blood come, slamming a kick to his ribs snapping a few. Kicking him off his feet making his head slam into the concert. Kenta got up, much like his idiot self. Getting slamming into the wall again, claws digging in deeper, "I will tell you this one more time bastered, you EVER touch her again I will kill you. I'm not afraid to rip your damn heart out if you pull this damn shit again. You're lucky it didn't happen or you wouldn't be breathing right now. You ever even look at her again, I will rip whatever you fucking got off and shove in down your thoat! You try it again, you will not see the light of day again!"

Slamming a knee into his gut before throwing him to his goons, casually flicking the blood from his hand. Not seeing the surprised look on his friends face. A mix between shock and well demon drooling. Still really having to get used to someone defending her again, but liked it actually. Damn that just set her demon off more. Shaking her head slightly, remembering something they used to do as kids. Jumping up onto his back surprising him slightly but couldn't help but smile slightly, "Guess you ain't to bad wolfie."

"What expected any different?"

Not seeing that the other guys went back to spying, "Shit! Dude never get him mad."

"Kenta deserved what he got though."

"Scar's blushing HA!"

"Unless you want to get hurt, I wouldn't say that." Steel warned

When Inuyasha and his friends came around, "Damn safari road kill. Like you don't beat him enough sis."

"Wrong person you lamo mutt."

Before Inuyasha even knew had a huge bump on his head, "You! And who the hell you calling a mutt!"

"I'm looking at it."

Well that started quick, when someone basically tackled her down, "Well, well sis you look abnormally normal today."

"Shut it."

* * *

The two biggest trouble makers reunties meant hell for the teachers, plus Ray always helped with that. It was maybe 3 minutes before the first class Ray and Ryuu caughting up. To bad they didn't have the same first class, they'd hear in about 2 seconds after it happened whatever it might have been. The look on Keade's face seeing him back, looked like she was going to have a heart attack, "My the gods take pity on me."

Classes went by faster then she remembered, probably becasue classes were never that fun. Now next to last class, which was her personal favorite, P.E. and with all luck fight month. Having been trying to hold down the pure exciment and joy felt like she was about to go nuts. Plus her luck he was just down right hot! Demon still way heywire in her head. Getting the loose black tank top on, wrists and ankles tapped up, and loose black shorts. When her sister basically tackled her down, "It's finally happened! He's back and you ain't going to be dodging any trains now will you?"

"Earth to Tora, he's Fang dumb shit."

"Knew it!"

"You knew he was coming back."

"Not in so many words, inu baka did. But your getting off the subject, oh and since he _is_ Fang I guess he isn't a wanna be sex god to you."

Blushing like mad trying to hit the back of her head, "Shut it!"

"You know I'm right, rocker, bad boy, hot body, and you are so looking!"

Blushing blood red now, damn why did she have to be right, "Am not!"

"Are too! The one time you screw up in math class sis, that was becasue you were looking! Last time I checked 6 is a number but adding pack on the end don't work! Talk about nice save though, 6 partial to the whole number of whatever. HA!"

"Like you ain't looking at Ray!"

Now getting her to turn slightly, "Well he's grown over 4 years I can't help it. And so has wolfie and you are falling for it. Didn't you say you'd never fall for any man?"

"There are exceptions." she mumbled

"Well he has grown up nicely, I guess they weren't lying on those backroads."

When the other 4 caught up, and Sora and Iva were going to make her suffer, Sango and Kagome were not helping. "Say it."

"I ain't saying nothing!" she growled

"You know it's true."

"Ok fine just shut it!"

On the other side the inu and ookami were trying not to kill each other, but his brothers weren't being any less merciful, "Dude you are so damn bad! The oh so famous player just got caught, and freaking tounge tied!" Ray laughed

"You a damn player, yea right!"

"At least I ain't dating Kikwhore still!"

"Both ya shut up!" Ryuu growled

"Fine, fine, but bro I've haven't seen you like this ever. Weren't they right when the say a damn knock out huh? Lets see if you're the first snake charmer to charm the snake."

"Don't be so fucking stupid." he growled

"Yo homes, trust us you have a better chance then any one here!" Hawk said

"Yea, I mean you haven't been hit or nothin'." Steel said

"Or completely fixed." Zee laughed

Ray and Ryuu having a very confused look, as well as there brother, "What do you mean by that?" Ray asked

"You don't know? HA! Dude that's why guys don't ask a second time!" Hawk said, "Homes these sorry bastereds have literally had there faimly goods snapped in half! Yo's how many homes in here been threw it!"

Hearing a few curses, "Damn!" the three mumbled

"Now see, whenever she got pissed with these bakas, she made sure they didn't try it again. We're like her whack brothers so we don't gotta worry 'bout that, and me sees that Blaze and Dracon are the same. But you, I think personally, that there is somethin' other then that." Steel said

"Yea right."

"He has been stuck on this for 8 damn years! If you guys convince him tell us please." Ryuu growled

"So you do got the hots for Scar, so told ya!" Hawk said

"We knew that!" the other two said

Making the ookami blush badly, but wouldn't say it. "Boys, he's all but obsessed! And making a damn fucked up move by dating that slut Kinomi, which I still do not get to this day!"

"No wonder she hates that slut, wait a minute..."

"Oh homes please don't tell me all that shit was you."

"Drop it!"

"OK now it makes sence."

Growling low, "Ok, ok backing off. But just say it you got the hots for Scar."

"Yes ok! Damn drop it!"

"And you had better hope I say nothin' about that." Inuyasha added in

"You do you damn son of a bitch, your the one that'll be fixed!" he snarled

"Like you could you damn wolf, but you start fucking around with some slut I will say it!"

"As far as I'm concerned, Kinloser never happened."

Rolling his eyes, "Maybe not to you! With her it sure as hell did!"

"Ok take it outside you two knuckle heads." Ryuu growled

"Shut it already damn it!" she snapped

"I have a feeling Kinloser is going to get so many beat downs she's going to be a cripple by next week!" Sora laughed

"I say in two days." Iva said

"Both you shut up!"

"Ok fine, I'm guessing both are hooked in a week."

"How dense they are, give it a month."

Whaking the two on the head, "You haven't told him yet have you?"

"Most he know's is Scar, Kinomi brought that up before, said it was a lie."

"You know it's going to happen sooner of later sis, the spell keeps on getting weaker you know it."

"I'll hide it as long as I can, if it shows I'll worry about it then." she growled

"And what about everything else?"

"In time, damn, I'm trying not to scare him off." Mika growled

Getting outside before Kinloser got there, and was just making sure nothing started to early. Kicking a kickball aimed for her head, kicking it right back hearing a sharp yelp, "You have to aim for the face." Ray growled

"What were you trying to prove?"

"Nothing apperently."

Hearing distant insluts from the two biggest rock heads sometimes, "Ok who started it this quick?"

"Inu dork this time." Ray said, "But old rivarlys die hard right?"

Jumping a few times before getting there, rolling her eyes slightly. It must have progamed in the male mind or something, at least it was just arm wrestling instead an all out fight. For now. But it did show the mucsle the wolf had, had to stop her demon from going wild again.

"What the hell happened this time?"

"I'm wondering the same thing." Ryuu growled

"This baka can't beat me, I just want to humilate him."

"You wish wolf!"

"I could beat both ya easy."

"Well you did beat Silver before."

Making the ookami laugh at the nickname, "SIiver huh? Fits."

"Would you shut it with the damn name!" Inuyasha growled

"Whatever loser." he growled, "And what makes ya think you can beat me anyway?"

"Try me." she said in a smart ass tone

"Wouldn't wanna embrass you Vips."

"That's it, move it baka."

Inuyasha willingly moving, "Don't get mad at me if you lose."

"Don't feel bad when you lose." she said

Hearing a low growl, "I'll even give ya an advantage this time use my weak arm." she mocked

And so it started, and the guys being bakas placing bets, "Scar is so going to win."

"Yea right, we'll see about that."

Neither having this much of a challenge in a long time, "What surprised a girl can do this?" she growled

"I've known a long time you ain't a normal girl."

"Good," she laughed, letting him get a little on her, then slamming him hand down, "just making sure a head of time."

Ookami blinking in surprise, "I went easy on ya!"

"Sure ya did, ok one more time and this time don't go easy on me."

Back at it again, this time she had to say it was a little harder, "Thought I told you not to go easy on me." she growled slamming his hand down again.

"You got told bro." Ryuu laughed

"How the hell did you do that!"

"Focus your energy to a certain part, simiple. Thought you'd know that by now, or have you not been reading Nami's damn books?"

"Cheater."

"Not, never said anything about using powers."

"Well that's a duh!"

"Really? Your just pissed that you got beat by a girl."

"NOT!"

"Well that's something I thought I'd never miss." Tora laughed

"Not the only one." Ryuu said

When a whistle all but busted there eardrums, "Ok, ok! Come on! It's time for everyones favorite time of the year, fight month. Get ready and don't come crying to me when you get your butts kicked!"

"This teacher I like."

"You and me both." Mika laughed, dragging him behind her.

Glaring at the slut and her squad, which was about 4 other sluts and her since Kikwhore wasn't around yet, "Tasio, glad you showed up. Ain't a fight without the main fighter here, who's your friend?"

"Nami's other victem."

"Does look the type, ok you magets get over here! That means you to Kinomi, or I'll make up break a nail!"

Waiting on the side for the first one, "Ok first match, Mika get up here! Lets test two of the newbies, Ryuu, Ray get up here."

"This is going to be fun." she laughed

"Kami be with ya you two, your going to need it." Steel laughed

"I'm going to love this."

"Ok boys, lets see how you do with our best fighter here."

"Sis don't go holding anything agianst us now." Ray laughed

"Please, I'll get both ya down in 5 minutes."

Ray taking the first move, which was easily missed. Back flipping over him, swiping him off his feet. Jumping over Ryuu, jumping of his back. Aiming a kick for his back and hitting dead on. Ducking one of Ray's hits, legs locking around the neck and throwing him at Ryuu. Getting up and over him throwing hits but missed or blocked.

"Thought you were better then this bro."

Then seeing Ray from the corner of her eye, and jumped right before Ryuu was going to land a hit only to hit his brother. This went on for another 3 minutes finally pulling the final move. Hands glowing blue hit several paralying points making them fall flat, "Feh you guys still need work."

"4 minutes 59 seconds." the teacher laughed

Hands once again glowing blue released the two, both glaring at their brother for laughing at them, "Nice job Tasio, not to bad yourself boys normally don't last 3 minutes."

Ryuu able to walk at least, she had to help Ray, "Thanks a lot for going easy on us." he growled

"I was."

Not seeing the stare from the ookami, his turn to deal with the demon half, which was drooling. "Damn!"

"Hey sis, how about you make a suggestion for the next fight."

"Read my mind bro." she laughed, quickly telling the teacher something, "Nice idea."

Going back over with Koro, dropping Ray flat on his ass, "Ow! Like you didn't humilate us enough."

"That was to good."

"Shut up." Ray growled

"Ok next match, Silver get up here!"

"DON'T CALL ME SILVER!"

"Whatever, and lets see, ok the other newbie, Ookami come on."

"You little.."

"What you and bro haven't have a fight in a while, thought it'd be good for ya." she laughed

When he went up Tora came over, "Plus you just want to see him fight."

"Point?"

(I hope spelling errors are cut down, tell me what u think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Demon's Rule

(Chapter 7)

The one day of school that actually was good for her, and that took a lot. Ray and Ryuu went off to do whatever, while she went with him to go see her second parents as she saw it. The walk was slightly embrassing to say the least. Normally you'd expect people to think they were crazy by how they looked but thought they were actually together, and not what you'd normally hear, more like 'Don't they look so cute together' or 'Don't they make the perfect couple' making both blush crimson. Even some kids at school thought the same. They wished. Well that was between themselves. One thing she remember being a 'rumor' about Fang was that he had someone he loved here. Was that a lie or what? If it was true who was it? He was thinking along the same lines. Both still scared shitless to say anything afraid of getting turned down or ruining what they had already. Both having some major guilt trips though. Him due to his scar's orgin, the player thing back on the roads, along with a few other things. Her was more along the lines of her few problems, and lying about what Kinomi had said was a lie.

Both covering it up easy enough with playing around and just saying what happened the past 4 years. How she'd toutured Kinomi to the tigers, to everything else. Him, well how he blowed up the damn school literally and how he got involded with the backroads at all. Small things really. She had yet to say that she lived on her own. That'd be for later. Going off on just normal junk, mostly music at this point. His main bands "Disturbed" and "Three Days Grace" and well anything else she liked was the same with him.

Gulping slightly getting to his place, "What scared of my parents now?"

"Dude I know your mom all to well."

Laughing slightly, "You'll live."

"I hope so."

Having turned off her cell a while ago, not going to the backroads tonight that was for sure, "Do your parents always gotta get the over sized?"

Shrugging slightly, "Like I have a say in it."

Opening the door, getting tackled down by two over active wolves. One pure white with blue eyes, the other completely black with red eyes, another coming out of know where. A pitch black on with a crystal like Kita's, "Ok I missed you guys too, damn."

Glaring at him slightly for laughing at her, "Ok get off boys, might cause mental damage."

"Already been done."

Taking his hand to help her up, Kenshin, the one with the cyrstal running to get Yuudai and Ai more likely. Didn't take long, she swore that Ai wasn't human! Before she knew what happened was in a major bone crusher, "Great kami Mika it's been far to long! You don't know how much you were missed around here. In a family of all boys they need a female around to keep them straight. I'm so sorry it took so long to come back, you don't know how much it hurt us. You're like part of the family."

"Missed ya guys too, Ai. I kinda need to breath though."

Once again glaring at him for laughing, Ai putting her at arms length, herself looking hardly 25, pitch black hair, bright green eyes, and just like before in simiple black pants and some kind of dress shirt, and was tecincally american, well she was part on her moms side too, "My you have grown up since before. No surprise. You must have a lot of boys on your case now." missing the small growl from her son, "Then again who can blame then, you are beautiful, don't you agree Koro?"

Making both them blush majorly, why did his mom have to get right to embrassing him! Glad his dad and got him out of it, "You have to get right to embrassing them don't you dear."

A taiyokai, full wolf demon, with pitch black hair in a high ponytail, greyish blue eyes, pointed ears, a certain authority to his aura, surprised to see him so casual. Ripping up jeans and black shirt. Tackling the demon in a hug, having seen him as a father since she was younger and after her father died more so. Most wouldn't try it with him, but she knew him to well. And he saw her as a future daughter-in-law, he swore if he had to arrange it himself he would. But a daughter otherwise. And was just as protective. Since she was the only girl in the 'family'.

Hugging her back, laughing at the blush his son still had, "Glad to see you don't hate me."

"Love ya to much to hate ya pops."

"Good, with that kind of hit hate to see what you do when you mean it. Though I must say Ai is right."

Making her blush again, damn, "Please, I'm nothing to look at."

Hours went by and they made sure they caught up on everything, grades, school, enemies, she swore they were just pulling things out of a hat. Didn't mind to much, both them getting embrassed though. Wasn't paying much attention to how close they were the whole time. One of them being sure to caught that. Not seeing how fast time did go, shit, 1 in the morning already!

"Shit looks like I gotta go."

"Oh yea that's right you live on your own now right?"

"You do?" Koro asked

"Kinda."

Getting up and he followed suit, "I'll go with ya."

"You really don't have to, I've gone on my own later before."

"Want to."

Not seeing the small blush cross, "Ok, whatever you want."

Walking a little ahead, feeling his dads hand on his shoulder, "Nice one m'boy."

"Dad." he growled low

"Just go with it." he growled, pushing him ahead.

Following outside, being really quiet. Looking out seeing slightly marks on her arms, before she caught his scent. Jumping slightly, "Oh, hey. Come on."

Shaking his head, thinking he was seeing things. "Right, why didn't you tell me that you lived on your own?"

"Thought you might get worried, I moved out of my moms place when I was 15. After a few wins I had enough, tricked the baka into thinking I was 17 then. Figuered it out but really didn't give a shit."

"Why though?"

Ears falling, "Just things, I don't know. Felt like I was a burden to my mom, I wasn't hers she shouldn't have to take care of me. Like I said before, you'd be surprised how that damn move did to me."

Ears falling hearing the saddness in her vocie, aura revealing something he didn't expect. Pain. Mental and phyiscal. He wanted to ask but didn't want to push it. He heard everything his brothers had said about her. And wanted to know if it was true, but was afraid to ask. He didn't want to know. If it was true, he caused it. Another part did though, if it was right wanted to help her threw something like that. But what was stopping him? Unless he had anything to prove it he wouldn't ask. He needed something soild before asking something like that.

Arm wrapping around her shoulders in a half hug, "I'm not leaving again, so don't worry about that."

One hand coming up to hold on to his making a small blush cross his features, "You do, I'm going with you."

Seeing a caring smile cross him that made her hardened soul melt, heart jump a few beats as well. But couldn't help the small smile the crossed her. Never remembering being this happy before. Cutting threw the park for a short cut, just small conversation. Arm still around her shoulders.

"How's things been with, well that thing I mean."

"You mean the connection of this damn scar? I haven't seen any of 'em. The scar hasn't done anything, all it is, is a damn reminder." she growled

"Honestly I wouldn't think of it like that."

Looking up slightly curious, "If anything I'd think of it as a reminder I survived something like that."

"You know how lame that is?"

"I'm serious."

"Whatever bastered it is now, has control if he ever finds me."

Hold tightening, "They'd have to get threw me first, they'll have to kill me first."

A cold chill threw her spine at that, that could happen and that she would be the cause. Biting back that fear for now, it'd probably never happen. "Don't talk shit like that. They come after me, I have to deal with it. Not you. My problem, my death."

Jumping slightly at the harsh growl from him, "How many fucking times have I told you from day one, you're not going threw that alone! How many times do you have to hear it, you'll always have me, I don't care what's going on. Threaten me, put a damn gun to my head, it won't change my mind! I promised to protect you, I never break a promise. Espically a promise I made to you."

A feeling going threw her that she hadn't felt in a long time, making the last barriers shatter from around her heart. It scared her at first, feeling her own heart again without the stabbing pain, what scared her was the pain that she thought would hit. It never did. "The pain, it's not there."

"Mika, you ok?"

"Huh, oh yea I'm fine. It's nothing." she said quickly

Neither saying anything, just enjoying being together again. Caughting quick glances without either of 'em knowing. The moonlight reflecting off the metallic blue highlights she had, "She really is beautiful. What am I thinking! I can't think that!" **"Why the hell not! She is ours and you know it!"** "There's no way!" **"Beleive what you will half breed, but I know who our destine mate is, and it is her." **Trying to ignore the demon in his head. Still wondering why her eyes looked so broken, like they were when he first saw her and when he was with that slut, more so the day he left. He hated it. It made him feel helpless, like he couldn't do anything to make whatever was bothering her away. Kami how he just wanted to tell her everything he felt now, but the words refused to leave him. Driven by the fear of regection and completely messing up their friendship. Still couldn't help but wonder though, "The day I do get together with her will be the day I give up racing."

While she was berating herself for almost letting him see the marks on her arm, kami she couldn't imagen if he knew what would happen. He knew the marks he knew what she felt. She was scared to let that out. Let alone anything else she did, or had done already. "If there was nothing before then how could it be there now? I'm worse then I used to be." **"Don't be so stupid half breed! You know he's always had feelings for us!" **"Yea right." Looking up from the corner of her eye, stopping the blush that so badly wanted to spread. Damn! He really was different from every other guy she'd ever known. Normally someone with his looks was an all out football jock, and player. Hid everything, and put down people like her. Complete opposite, and was happy for that. Quickly looking away before he saw she was looking. Small things kept running threw her head, like he deserved better then her, and that he could never be 'in love' with her. Put it simiple, her mind was going back and fourth and wouldn't shut up.

Looking down at her again, this time caughting sight of the scar at were her shoulder and neck met. Ears falling flat, he had caused the scar and the pain that went along with it. Among many other things he really regreted. Still wondering if she held that against him, remembered the constant apologies he made and she kept saying it was fine. It didn't bug her or anything. Always really having doubts about that. Lucky she stuck with him threw the shit he pulled. Slightly scared to tell her what had happened with two other major mistakes. That'd be for much later. Personally thinking she deserved better then him, but the thought of another man even close to her made his blood boil. He knew this was bad, but was happy she never had a boyfriend or hooked up now. That could have caused some major issues. Didn't get why she wasn't though, sounded like every guy in that school asked her out. "This is way to confusing." Looking up seeing a single blue and purple flower hanging from a tree. **"Get it for her you baka!" **Actually listening to the demons idea.

Arguing with herself, which was really starting to get annoying. Trying to block out as much as possible. Slightly blushing at the strong arm still around her. Knowing if was anyone else, she'd kick there sorry ass. When she heard a rush of air and a small slicing sound. Looking up to see him caught a flower, blushing majorly when he put it behind her ear, "Still remember I like these damn things then?"

"Kind of easy when it's the only small girly thing ya like." he laughed

"Yea, every tell anyone, I'll hurt you."

"If I was going to say anything I would have, had 15 years to say it."

Doing something that made his heart leap, lightly laying against his shoulder, making a dark blush cross him. "I'm really glad you came back Koro."

"I'm happy to be back. It felt like hell on earth without you around."

"Sure." she said sarcastically

"Come on, we're a team, and it sucked having that torn apart."

"Well these baka's better watch out now, cause this team is going to cause all hell."

"Got that right."

About 10 minutes before getting to the complex, and was running into some people that knew her from the races. Making the automatice idea that she now had a boyfriend. This would get around faster then wild fire. "How many people do you know?"

"I'm not even sure on that." she said

Getting to her building easily leaping the few stories, he was being the show off and landing on the rail without falling, "Show off."

"Not."

Grabbing the key quickly unlocked the door, getting inside making sure the door was closed. Shadow wasting no time before tackling down the wolf. Purring around his neck like crazy, "Wolf getting taken down by a cat, that's just plain sad."

Glaring at her slightly, "Wolfie trust me you were badly missed around here."

Getting tackled down again by Kita, "Ok jeez, I get it."

Helping him get up, Shadow sticking on his shoulder, "This is just plain scary, you two copy the same rockers don't you?"

"Feh." looking around, not to surprised with the color chocies, "Damn nice place."

"Thanks. Oh yea, one more friend I want ya to meet."

Just noticing the snake tank, seeing the posinous snake slither up her arm, "Lets just say your dad's nickname for me really works. Scarly here is Thorn."

The snake seemed a little skeptic about this guy, only ones he knew where his masters gang and Zero once in a while. Surprising her slightly when the snake went on to his arm, looking the ookami dead in the eye. Going back to her arm and into his tank, "Well at least the snake liked you right off. Took the three bozo's a year." Shadow laughed

"I better get going before pop sends Ronin after me again."

Following him outside, back against the door, grabbing a spare key from her pocket, "Here, just don't tell anyone else you have it."

"Thanks. Well I'll see ya in a few hours."

Getting him in a tight embrace, "Just don't go moving in the middle of the night again."

Feeling him return the embrace making a small shutter go threw her, "Don't worry, I won't."

Reluctenly letting go, "Later."

"Later."

Watching as he lept from the railing and until he was out of sight, now being able to help the small smile and what felt like butterflies in hit stomach. "Well, well so sis does have a guy in mind."

Jumping slightly, seeing Zero with a damn stupid look on his face, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. I'm guessing wolfie boy is this Koro that you've been so down about?"

Blushing badly, "Yea, just got back last night." she said

"And the slut issue?"

"Told her off this morning."

"Good. So what you off the market now?"

"NO!"

"Oh really, well I can tell ya one thing he's majorly intrested."

"How would you know?" she growled

"I know trust me, the look in his eye was enough. Plus the flower behind your ear says different."

Now turning scarlet, "It's not like that!"

"Sure, I'll see ya later sis."

Still blood red went inside, back once again against the door. Timidly taking the flower from behind her ear, (think tiger lilly on this one) center a midnight blue lightening the along the petals till it got to a light purple, with silver specks that looked like small stars. Not being able to help the small dazed look in her eyes.

"Never thought I'd see that look in your eye again." Shadow laughed

Making a small blush cross again, "Don't start Shadow, it's nothing. Just remembered I liked flowers ok."

"True, you'd be bouncing off the walls otherwise."

Glaring slightly at the cat before going to her room, placing the flower on her nightstand. Getting rid of the earrings and other things. Grabbing black baggy pajama pants with blue flames along the sides, and a loose tank top. Tossing those on. Sitting on the edge of the bed, claws brushing threw her hair. Shadow jumping onto her shoulder, "Glad to see you're happy again."

Landing back against the bed, hand over her eyes, "That wouldn't describe it right now."

The cat laughing slightly, "Oh but also a very lovely peice of a eyecandy for you."

About the hit the cat, but missed, "Shut it neko." she growled

"Well, well I hear no disagrement. But you must admit, the boy you knew has grown quit nicely."

"That is not to term to put." she mumbled

"Ok then how about drop dead hot?"

"That'll work."

The neko busted up laughing, seeing the far off look in her friends eye, hearing a small laugh come from her, "What?"

"This is the same kind of flower he gave me when we met."

"Really?"

"Yea, I ran from that slut again, I gotten beat up pretty bad."

* * *

_Age 2:_

_Running as fast as her small legs could go, tears streaming from the little girls eyes. Deadthly pale, bone skinny, a dark bruise over her right eye. In shorts 5x's her size, and a shirt 6x's her size. Running from another one of her mothers 'clinets' that wanted their way with her. The very two short years of her life was all pain, ever since she could remember. She didn't even have a name, only known as 'bitch' 'mistake' or 'half-breed' or any combination of the three. Her mother hated her, and so did everyone else. Everytime she tried to get away the beatings got worse. She hated this, she hated the pain, she wanted this to end. She tried to come home with her father more then once but he didn't want her. She knew that. Felt like dirt thinking that her father hated her, knew she was a mistake now. Snow fell heavely now, tripping up on a root. Skidding to a stop leaving blood streaks in the snow. Whimpering low_ _curling up at the base of a tree trying to shield herself from the cold. It didn't work. Why did she have to live like this? Why did kami hate her so much? What did she do?! She was a mistaken half-breed simiple. She was born. _

_Curled into a tight ball, whimpering low. Wishing there was someone that loved her, that wanted her around. She'd never have that. She wanted to die. Soon passing out from the cold and blood loss. _

_Snow fell threw the night, finally stopping when the sun came up. The little hanyou curled as tightly as possible, snow covering her small form. Now she was cold, and didn't fell to good. Her whole body was numb. Coughing harshly, blood coming up. Breathing was harsh. She tried to stand only to fall right back down. Kami she wished she had something to eat. Her stomach was killing her, be lucky if she got anything for another week. Probably have to steal again. When she heard several people coming, scarred ears falling flat before trying to hide again. But failed badly. Shaking, praying they just left her alone. _

_"Well, well lookie what we got here." one of the boys laughed, kicking her harshly in the side_

_"What are you doing here half-breed? This place isn't for pathic mistakes like you." one of the girls spat_

_"I-I'll go, just let me go." she managed out_

_Only to get slammed against a tree by her neck, making a small white dog stuff animal fall from her sleeve. The only thing her father given her, "Well isn't this cute." _

_"Give it back!" _

_Earning a harsh hit across the face, one of the boys saw a BBQ fire, "Say bye to puppy." _

_Throwing the toy into the fire, making a few tears escape her. That was the only thing she even had. She had no home, she didn't have a family, all she had was the cloths on her back and that. "Aww look we made the half breed cry." one laughed _

_"W-what did I d-do to you?" she choked out _

_"You're breathing mutt." _

_The once white snow stained with crimson blood, a very badly beaten hanyou was fighting to breath. Having another black eye, punched out fang, cracked ribs, broken arm, and tons of other gashes. She couldn't see straight, she couldn't even breath right. Tasting her own blood in her mouth. Falling harshly on her side blood coming from the corner of her mouth. Ears falling when she heard someone else coming. _

_Another 2 year old hanyou, a ookami hanyou now, with long black hair in a loose braid, black wolf ears, black jeans, long sleeve 'Charizard' shirt, and an old black 'Guns n' Roses' jacket. Innocent blue eyes looking around the park. His 6 year old half brother following. Him being a full ookami demon. With much shorter black hair, sky blue eyes, in dark blue jeans, dark green shirt, and black jacket. "Come on bro, mom's going to kill you." Ronin growled _

_"Give me a break." he growled back, ears twitching when he heard something, then caught the scent of blood. _

_Running a head of his brother,jumping over a snow mound, seeing a girl curled up in a tight ball shaking. Head cocking inoccently to the side, not sure what happened. "Koro you baka! Get back here!" Ronin growled _

_Ignoring him went closer, seeing the girl flinch whenever he got closer. Ears falling hearing the small whimpering sound, seeing blood staining the snow around her. Sitting like a dog in front of her, when Ronin caught up. Forgetting why he was even angery. "Go find mom and dad." Koro growled _

_"Right." _

_Timidly touching her shoulder making her whimper, "Why are you scared of me?" he asked_

_"You just want to hurt me like everyone else." she growled _

_"Why would I do that?" _

_Timidly looking up, seeing a boy about her age, and more importantly a half demon. "Y-you don't want to hurt me?" _

_"No, why would I do that?" _

_"Cause I'm a half demon." _

_Once again cocking his head to the side, putting off an innocent puppy look, "I'm a half demon too. What does that have to do with anything? What's your name? My names Koro." _

_"T-that's why people hate me, because I'm half demon and half human. I don't have a name." _

_"What? That dosen't make sence everyone has a name." _

_"My mother says I don't deserve a name. That no one cares that I excist anyway. My dad dosen't want me either." _

_Harshly coughing up blood scaring the other hanyou, "What happened? Why are hurt?" _

_"Some kids beat me up." she said lowly _

_Looking over his shoulder see if his parents were coming, growling in slightly annoynace when they weren't, "Come on, my mom and dad could help you, maybe could give you a name too." _

_Looking at him like he had two heads, more so when he held out his hand, "Why do you want to help me?" _

_"Well that's what friends do right?" _

_Friend? She heard the term before, and that's all she ever wanted really. But could she trust him? "Why be my friend? I'm just a nobody." _

_"I don't have any friends either, but we could watch out for each other and everything. I want to be your friend." _

_Timidly taking his hand, flinching at standing on her legs. Seeing how cold she was gave her his jacket, "Thanks." she said lowly _

_Grabbing onto her hand led her threw the snowy park, flinching every now and then. Glad to have a little warmth now. When they heard yelling up ahead, "Dad I'm serious. This girl is really hurt!" _

_Seeing a tall powerful man, that looked like a ookami demon, and a nice looking lady next to him. Whimpering before hiding behind Koro, putting her face against the back of his neck, hands fisting into his shirt. All older men she had problems with, and not to good with girls either. _

_"See I told ya!" Ronin said _

_Whimpering when both them came closer, Ai looking at the little girl despartly holding on to her son, seeing how bad off she was and couldn't be any older then Koro. A sharp yelp when she touched her shoulder, hitting a injury. "Momma, can you help her, please. She said that she was beat up, and dosen't have a name either." _

_Kneeling down next to her, "Come on sweetheart, everyone has a name." _

_Shaking her head,"My mom said I don't deserve one." she said _

_Stiffening up big time when his father picked her up, doing the best she could to curl up. Confusing both the boys, why was she so afraid of their father? Koro jumped onto his dad's shoulder. She waited for the pain to come, but it never did, "You're not going to hit me?" _

_"Why would I hurt a sweet thing like you? You didn't do anything." Yuudai said _

_"Everyone else does. Even my momma." _

_"What?! Why?" Koro growled _

_Flinching when she felt a hand on her shoulder, now seeing they were sitting on a bench, Koro still there now another boy on the other side, "What do they do dear?" _

_"Sell me to prevs so I can steal their stuff, beat me up, take drugs to other people, make me watch bad men hurt girl, and says if I don't do it they'll kill me." _

_Hearing a growl from both Koro, and his brother from her guessing, "What about your farther?" _

_"He dosen't want me." she growled, hatered in her eyes, "He's to busy with my older brother to care." _

_Settling down feeling the girl gently rub her back, never having felt such a kind act towards her, "Why do you care about me? I'm just a nobody. I shouldn't even be here. Everyone says so." _

_"Everyone is here for a reason." _

_"No one cares about me, I'm just a stupid mutt. That's why I have black hair instead of silver." _

_Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her in a light hug, "I don't want to lose my first friend, I would care."_

_"They'll just come and take me back! And hurt me again, just leave me here it dosen't matter." _

_Hearing a small growl, "Then I'll protect you, that's what friends do for each other." _

_Feeling his dad ruffle up his hair, seeing an approving look from his dad. "Why? I mean, I don't even have a name." _

_Sitting up in Yuudai's lap, looking him in the eye, "Well we'll just have to fix that won't we." he said, looking straight at her, making her ears fall flat, going by scent which was luna flowers that only bloomed on the night of the new moon, "How about Mika, it fits you well." _

_In all honesty liked the name herself, "Yea." _

_"There, now you do have a name. Oh yea, that's my older brother Ronin." _

_"Hiya." the other boy said _

_Making a small smile cross her, when Ai set her on her lap. Gently brushing the knots and snarls in her hair, which hadn't been touched a day in her life by anyone but her. Having blue highlights at the time, "You have really pretty hair." _

_"Thanks." _

_Flinching when she hit the wounds on her ears, making a small whimper escape her, "How did this?" _

_"They sliced my ears whenever I do something wrong." _

_Feeling a slight warming sensation from the womans hand felt her injuries heal and dissapper. Could breath right again, and it didn't hurt. "There, feeling better now?" _

_"How did you do that? All my injuries are gone."_

_"Don't worry about that, how about you go play with the boys." _

_"Yea! Come on!" the ookami hanyou said excitedly_

_Running off after the two, the concept of playing being something completely new to her. At first didn't even know what it meant. Ronin becoming fast friends as well. Never having this much fun at all. When she saw the ashes of the fire from before, making her ears fall. Seeing this, Koro tried to think of something to make her feel better. Then saw a flower hanging off a high branch. When her back was turned tried to scale the tree. When she heard the scrapping of bark on claws, "Koro what are you doing?! You're going to get hurt!" _

_Grabbing the flower before falling into a snow pile, running over worridly looking into the whole. Jumping when he jumped out, "Here." _

_Looking down at the flower, really confused since no one ever gave her anything before, "Thanks, but why did you do that?" _

_"You looked sad so I wanted to make you feel better." _

_Small smile crossing before putting it behind her ear so she wound't lose it. Koro quickly becoming her best friend, she didn't know why but felt safe with him. And shared everything with her. Now both brothers running around, while she tried to caught them. Ronin soon becoming 'it' and they lept up onto the swings. Trying to caught their breath. When he saw her stiffen up, looking at where she was. A girl hardly 18 in a black mini skirt, tight blood red top, black fishnet stockings, blood red high heels, and way to much make-up to be normal. When Ronin tackled his younger brother down. _

_"Stop it you baka, somethings wrong." he growled_

_Falling from the swing, trying not to run then and there, "T-that's her, that's my mother." _

_Koro growled loudly, Ronin grabbed his arm, "Come on lets get to mom and dad." _

_Trying to beat her to his parents, holding on to her hand feeling fear rolling off her in waves. Getting there just as she did, his father already knew and was keeping his cool. Mika hiding behind Koro, hands tightly fisted into his shirt. He was growling low, Ronin on his other side also growling low. _

_Seeing her go from pissed off slut, to concerned mother, "Oh by kami thank you for finding my daughter." _

_"This is your daughter then." _

_"Yes, if she has done anything be assured she will be punished." _

_Making her whimper and hold tighten her hold on him, "There is no need for such, but may I ask the young girls name." _

_Glaring at her making Mika flinch, "I-it's Sakura." _

_"Oh really, she said her name was Mika." _

_"I must have gotten her mixed up with my other daughter." she laughed nevously._

_Seeing the glare stopped acting, "Look I'm Nozomi or the Posion family, just hand over the girl now. She's my daughter I will do as I see fit with her. Come on you little bitch." _

_Roughly grabbing her by the skin of her neck, making Koro snarl when she got him in a tight hug. Knowing this was probably the last time she'd see him, "Thanks for being my friend." _

_"And I'll have you know I am Yuudai Ookami, let her go now before I must hurt you." _

_The Nozomi roughly pulled her away, cursing badly, "Don't think so demon." _

_With a huge burst of dark energy was gone, Koro running over desperatly trying to pick up a scent, tears shooting to his eyes. Yuudai cursing badly, "Dark miko, damn!" _

_Ronin trying to help his brother but had no luck, "We have to get her back! She's going to get hurt again!" he cried _

_Running to his mother crying into his mom's stomach, "I couldn't protect her!" _

_"There has to be something." Ai said_

_Yuudai shock his head, "Unfornatly no, you can't track dark mikos." _

_"But we have to find her dad! They might hurt her worse!" _

_"We'll try son, I promise you that." _

_Getting thrown harshly into a wall, "What did you think you were doing bitch?!" _

_"Getting away from you!" she yelled, "I am worth something now, I do have a name!" _

_"You have no name and you're worth nothing you mistaken piece of trash! You are never going to see that mutt again, you'll be here your whole life." _

_"I'll get out!" she growled low _

_"We'll have to see about that."

* * *

_

_Age 5:_

_Six months since she got out of that hell whole, and now living with her father. Deep red scars coming up at an angle slightly over her eye and over the bridge of her nose. Cold amber eyes glaring at all the other kids here. Wearing black baggy jeans with a single silver chain, black 'Egales' concert shirt, black hat on backwards, and black jacket. Sitting up against a sakura tree, knees drawn up to her chest. Claws painted black, and a few spiked wrist bands. Everyone being scared of her becasue of her scars, and attitude. At home wasn't any better, she had already tried to kill her father once and attacked him constatnly. Hated her older brother, Inuyasha badly. Did trust her new mother though. She hadn't known, so she couldn't hold it against her. Yes Inuyasha tried but she couldn't. While she was going threw pain, he was living the high life. Then her father has the nerve to try and change her name, she wouldn't let them._

_Now having no friends and really closed off. When they got her she was homocidal, and almost killed a cop and the paramedics had a really had time restraining her. They had gotten to her 3 minutes after she was marked. 4 minutes earlier they might have saved her a life time of worries. She was wondering though who told them were she was. The Posion mophie was impossible to track or so she thought. She made it threw on one thing, the hope of finding her best friend again. They had been training her to be leader and right hand hanyou too. Onigumo, the godfather in some sence, ordered it. She had almost lost it. Still not even feeling to good, even 6 months later she felt the effects of posion. Now knew how to fight to, unfornatly they made her. _

_Looking bordly at the playground, glaring at the girly-girls and that one Kinomi espically. There was just something she didn't like. She hadn't spoken at all the whole six months, getting used to a pain free life. When she heard something going on. "Look at the pathic half-breed." _

_Getting up looking at a group that had gathered, running over, slamming a punch to Hiten and Monten. A ugly lizard and some kid. Looking down at who they were beating up. Eyes widening slightly seeing a ookami hanyou that looked a lot like Koro. Standing up straight, fangs bared, "Back off before I beat you to all hell." she snarled _

_"Back off half breed before we get you too." _

_"Try me bastereds." she spat _

_Slamming a kick to the lizard and knocking out the other kid sending the crying to the teacher. Gently getting the knocked out hanyou on her back before running to the teacher herself, "Can I take him to the nurse, he ws hurt really bad." she said quickly _

_"Of course." _

_Running threw the hallways, getting to the nurses office. Reluctently letting the nurse take him and bandage up his injuries and put an icepack on his head. "You can get back to class now hun." _

_"I want to stay with him." _

_Shacking her head, left. Growling in slightly annoyance at her height. Pushing a chair over still not having enough height. Stacking two dictonaries and two more books jumped up and now sitting cross legged on the edge of the mat. Now was sure this was her friend from before. Now only having his hair in a low ponytail instead of the braid she remembered. Waiting eagerly for him to wake up. Hearing a small whimper of pain, making her ears fall. Then saw his eyes start to open. Shooting up, afraid he was going to get hit again. Only seeing a girl at the edge of the mat. Then caught her scent, "Mika, is that you?" _

_Eagerly shaking her head, getting tackled down in a hug, "I knew you'd come back! Momma said if I prayed enough you'd come back! Are you still with her?" _

_"No, I live with my father now. Have for 6 months now." _

_When the nurse came back, "Ok you two can go back out now." _

_Jumping down racing threw the halls, getting outside tackling the ookami down starting the play fighting. It did caught her older brothers attention, "What the hell? Who's that kid?" _

_Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend, looked over, "I don't know, some kid playing with your sister so?" _

_"Hello she tried to kill me and my dad, why the hell is she being nice to him?" _

_Shrugging he followed his hanyou friend to confront his sister. She took no notice jumping on the swing he wasn't far behind, then heard her growling. Looking at a silver haired inu hanyou, "Who's he?" _

_"That's my older brother." she growled coldly_

_Jumping down, growling slightly, "What do you want Inu dork?" she growled _

_"Who the hell is the mutt?" _

_Snapping harshly at him, "Don't call him that you baka." she spat _

_"Only mutt I see is you." Koro growled _

_"Who the hell is he? You try to kill me and dad but act like you know him." _

_"Cause I do Silver, unlike you he actually helped me when I was in a damn hell whole! Just get lost!" she growled, turning around and leaving. _

_"By the way mutt, the names Koro, and you ever hurt her I will get you." he spat before caughting up to his friend_

_The school day went by quick and it was actually a lot better then she expected, now after school was following him to see his parents. Not being able to wait to see her second parents again. Skidding to a harsh stop at the front, seeing her second mom and dad. Koro jumping into his mom's arms. _

_"Mama! Look, Mika came back!" _

_Yuudai looking down at the little girl, getting her in a hug, picking her up, "Our girl did come back! How have you been?" _

_"I live with my father now." _

_Then saw he noticed the scars, ears falling looking down only giving Ai a good look, "How did you get those?" _

_"Onigumo, they won't heal. They say there not going to." _

_Hugging her close, "I should have gotten them there sooner." she heard him growl _

_"You got me out of there?" _

_"I have many connections dear, I'm just glad you're away from that." _

_Ai also getting her in a tight hug.

* * *

_

_Age 12:_

_"You're actually going to do this?" _

_"Yes now please shut up! I'm nervous as it is!" Mika snapped _

_"Ok, ok. Good luck to ya." Iva said _

_Running threw the park having been scared stiff about if he said no, or laughed at. "No! There has to be something right?" _

_She'd been building up every nerve she had over the past 6 months, now she was ready to say it. Even if every inside was twisted and she felt like she was going to pass out. She knew she had feelings for her best friend, past being friends. And well the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing was normal now right? I mean they're almost 13. Not really having dressed up or anything just normal but could tell by her eyes she was scared stiff. What if he turned her down, laughed at her. Completely ruin everything! No! "Don't think like that Tasio!" she growled, fingers nervously going over her scars that had shortened. Instead of ligthening and going away she grew into them. _

_Walking threw the park were she asked him to meet up, heart going a million miles an hour. But the thougth of being together made her heart leap into her throat. She knew she liked him a lot, just was praying it didn't bite her in the ass. She'd been hurt enough, she didn't need this to hurt her more. Acting as normal, and cofendent as possible went farther, then caught it, Kinomi's sickening scent near him. Growling low, "If she did anything to him, I'll kill her!" she thought harshly_

_Running now, the thought of maybe being together almost making the anger disapper. Getting to the boulders that led to there spot caughting that sluts scent. Jumping up on a boulder, fangs bared slightly seeing that slut near him, "Hey Koro, what she doing here?" she snarled _

_"Uh yea, there's kind of something I need to tell you." he said nervously_

_"Yea same." _

_Not caring if that slut was there or not, all the better. When she saw Kinomi grab onto his hand and he didn't pull away, making a painful jolt form in her stomach, "Well uh, Mika, me and Kinomi are kind of well..." _

_"Me and Koro are going out!" Kinomi said suddenly _

_Ears falling flat shaking badly, "W-what?" _

_"You heard me, me and Koro are together! Girlfriend and boyfriend!" _

_Felt like her insdies were tossed out of her body, heart stuck in her throat, "But shes a damn fucking slut! She's made fun of us since we were in freaking kindergarden! Why the hell would you go out with her?!" _

_"She's changed!" _

_"How! Yesterday she was calling both of us loser half-breeds that should jump off a damn building!" Mika yelled _

_"It's only becasue I don't want to get regected by the school, I don't want to be an outcast." _

_"Oh for kami's sake! You're a damn backstabbing no good slut that lost her damn virginty 2 years ago to Riku! Please Koro you can't be falling for this!" she growled, trying not to sound desprate_

_"I trust her Mika." _

_Heart felt like it was in a vice, tears snapping to her eyes, "I'm sure we'll be the best of friends, Mika." Kinomi said, vemon lacing her name. _

_Shaking badly, backing away to were she was back to the boulder. Koro let go of Kinomi hand and tried to comfort his friend. She snarled at him, "Mika please, come on its not going to change anything between us, you know that." _

_"Yea right! I'm not stupid Koro! She's going to rip us apart and you won't fucking see it till it's to late!" she yelled _

_"That's not going happen Mika, you trust me don't you." _

_"I don't even fucking know anymore." she spat_

_Running before he could say anything, running as fast as her legs could take her. Tears running in rivers down her face, "I can't beleive I thought he's be intrested in me!" she thought, choking back a sob. It felt like her heart was ripped out. This would ruin everything! Their friendship, any chance at happniess she had, her damn life was gone! Running right past her friends who caught her by the wrists, "Shit sis what's up?" Tora asked _

_"Just leave me the fuck alone!" she snapped _

_"We aren't letting go till you tell us what happened." Iva growled _

_"I was wrong! I'm nothing more then a friend ok!" she yelled _

_"You told him?" _

_"No I didn't have a damn chance! He's already with someone." she spat bitterly _

_"Who?!" the both asked _

_"Kinomi." _

_Both shutting up for a second, "Kinomi, as in slut Kinomi that's always hurting you guys?" _

_"Yes her!" _

_"NO way! That's not possible." _

_"It's fucking possible, and I lost all damn hope if I'm not even over that slut! I knew I was just a fucking mistake, no one gives a damn." _

_"Come on sis, settle down. Girl it's not like there freaking engaged, you still have a chance." _

_"She's going to rip us apart from the inside out! And he won't see it! I know what she does Tora! I'll lose any chance being together at all, and lose my best friend." _

_Ripping from from her friends grasp ran, she didn't know where. There wasn't anywhere he couldn't find her. Almost tripping up on her own two feet. Where could she go? _

_"Let go Kinomi, I have to talk to her." Koro growled _

_"But all she's going to do is be a pain to us baby, why not just leave her, let her find another best friend. You got me now." _

_"No! Unless you want this to end now let go!" _

_Kinomi let go mumbling something under her breath, letting him go after her. Demon already pissed enough that he was with that slut, now seeing the completely shattered look in his best friends eyes pulled at his heart strings. _

_Sitting on a bench, knees up against her chest, not being able to stop the few whimpers. She thought that he trusted her more then that slut, guess she was even wrong with that! She'd seen what that slut did to friendships at school, she didn't want that to happen between them. Just becasue of that slut. All her doubts flooding back into her mind. "What I can't even be over a slut in his eyes!"_

_Hearing him come around, trying to ignore him. Why not just speed up the damn process! Feeling a timid hand on her shoulder, making a harsh growl come from her, "Mika please just listen." _

_Looking up, "What? Just want to end this damn friendship now and be done with it." she growled _

_"No! Come on you're my best friend you know that, nothing is going to change that." _

_"You've seen what that slut does to people! She's going to rip us apart from the inside out, I don't want lose you becasue of that whore!" _

_"You're not. I promised we'll always be friends."_

_"That's the whole point! You won't see it! She'll make you think I'm just a liar.." shut up quickly when he kissed her. Heart stopping mid-beat, blood freezing in place. Eyes slowly closing , not really thinking on what she was doing kissed back. Before relizing what he was doing and quickly pulled away. Breathing heavier now, heart going faster then thought possible. _

_"Oh kami I'm so sorry Mika, but um..." thinking of some excuse right off the top his head, "Well I never kissed a girl or anything and well I didn't want Kinomi to think I was some dork or something." _

_Fighting the urge to smack himself in the head, "Nice Ookami! Real nice!" _

_In all honesty he couldn't help himself, damn demon had to prove a point on who he wanted. _

_Still in a total daze, lips stll tingling, "What. Just. Happened?" she thought_

_Getting rid of the lump in her thoat, "I-it's ok." _

_"Well do you trust me now?"_

_Getting her the puppy eyes that always got the better of her, growling slightly, "Fine. But I don't wanna see any mushie crap, don't go kissing the slut in front of me. I won't be held resbonsible for whatever I do." _

_Like she wasn't blushing enough when he got her in a tight embrace, demon going wild in her head. One thing Kinomi didn't get HA! "Didn't go kissing ya first slut, but damn he's good at that!" Leaning against his shoulder, returning the embrace. "Just promise we'll stay friends, that's all ok." _

_"Told you before it'll stay that way." he said

* * *

_

_Age 13:_

_Laying on her bed, hitting a ball against the wall. What else was there to do today? Normally it'd be speical yea, but not today. Today was the their first year anniversary, but it was also the day they met. "Like he remembered." she thought sadly _

_Skatepark was closed, he was probably with her, Tora and Iva were out of town for a few weeks, Ray, Ryuu, and Ronin where at the damn libary to do some damn project and she was stuck alone again! When her cell phone went off, "Hello? The baka with no life speaking." she growled_

_"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?" _

_If Koro was calling today that only meant one thing, he needed freaking help with that slut, "What's up Koro?" _

_"I need your help to find Kinomi something for today." _

_Rolling her eyes, knew this was coming, "Give her a damn gift card to sluts-R-us and be done with it." _

_"Mika!" _

_"Fine, damn. Where the hell do you want me to meet ya at?" _

_"Mall in about 10 minutes." _

_"Fine, see ya then." _

_Hanging up, hanging up grabbing her skatboard from the corner, thorwing on black and red skater shoes, black hat with the 'Evanescence' sign. Sad eyes staring at something she made him for today but probably wouldn't want it, putting that in her pocket just in case and jumped the stairs, "Where you going hun?" _

_"Help baka find something for the slut." she mumbled _

_The past year had been hell, 10 times it came close to them completely losing all ties. 10! And he still didn't see it. That slut had cheated on him the entire time, she saw but when she tried to tell him he wouldn't beleive her. They hardly spent any time together anymore, and she had maybe stayed over there twice the whole year for a night. Normally she was always over there or he was always with her. But no, the slut would get jealous then, even when her damn father was killed. Two weeks the slut thought he was fucking cheating, like she had any room to say. Then that happened, her shoulder still freaking hurt every now and then. Skatboarding threw the streets flipping over people on porpuse just to annoy them. _

_She had to sneak into his damn 13th birthday party for crying out loud. Smirking slightly at that thought, tossing that slut in a lake was all to fun. Ears falling again, he didn't even show on hers. Brothers did, but him, no. To busy with her. Snarling at that thought of that slut, "Find her something huh? How about a damn rabid wild dog, me being the dog." she thought evilly _

_"Why not just give her toxic waste, like she isn't already mutated." she mumbled _

_Grinding the next bench, jumping over an old lady ignoring the idiot yelling. Getting to the front of the mall, ears once again falling. That slut had changed her best friend. She knew he liked rock not rap, and that's what he said he liked. "Rap crap if you ask me." she mumbled. He dressed like a damn jock and acted it too. She knew that Kinomi was minipulating him, and that he wasn't in his right mind. Though she knew the change was to keep that slut happy. _

_"Hey." _

_Looking up seeing him, shaking her head at what he looked like, normal blue jeans, white and red sneakers, white shirt, and a green, blue, and white sports jacket. While she still stuck with the black baggy jeans with chians hanging off the side, black shirt with "Trouble Finds Me' in white, spiked choker, several spiked wrist bands, chain holding her hair back, and black Likin park hoodie. They looked like the complete opposites now. She hated it. She wanted her real friend back, not this. But he sure as hell kept his promise on telling her everything! No kissing in front of her thank kami at least. But still, she wanted her rocker, bad ass, wolf back. _

_"Please tell me you got some ideas." _

_"Yea, how about a mask remover, she hasn't taken hers off yet." _

_Hearing a small growl, "Fine, AK-47 and I'll teach her how to shot it. Don't blame me it I miss." _

_"Mika!" _

_"Fine jeez! How about you get her a game, give her a penny in a round room and tell her to put it in a corner. That'll keep her busy." she laughed _

_"Are you going to help me or not?" _

_"I'm serious on all this." she mumbled _

_Reluctenly following him inside, skatboard under her arm, really not paying attention. Laughing at his pathitc attempts, "You're not helping." _

_"I'm telling ya get her a that new damn cd, "Lay 'em Behind ya Back.'" she growled making a pathic attempt to make up some rap shit_

_"Mika!" _

_"What?! Better yet, send her to Micheal Jackson to get plastic surgery tips, change that send her to Pamala Anderson, or Paris Hiltion of some other air headed idiot! Could go down a list but I'm stopping there." _

_"Why do I try?" _

_"I ask the same thing, you are not the same person I knew even if I try to look past what you are now." _

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" _

_"You're a damn prep! Jock idiot, rap obseesed, prep! I'm surprised you risk that new rep of yours to even hang around the gothic, tom-boy bitch." she growled, "Look just come on lets get this over with." _

_Ignoring her outburst went on about something he was planning she wasn't paying attention. Some big old party for the witch. Which she wouldn't go to, no damn thanks. Rather be alone then at that. Plugging her ears while going threw the rap section to the music store, "Kami kill me, kami kill me." she kept on mumbling_

_That was over now going over jewerly, "Hey how about this?" _

_Seeing a sliver bracelet with roses shapes all around it, honestly she liked it but like that would help, shrugging her shoulders, "Nice, I guess." _

_Thank kami that ended it. Once again going on about whatever, relizing he completely forgot what it was for them personally. Making her feel like crud. Great, be forgotten on every day of the year that meant something for them. "So are you coming today?" _

_"Huh?"_

_"The party, are you coming?" _

_"How should I say, no." she growled_

_Seeing his ears fall, "Come on please." _

_"No." _

_"Please, it'll mean a lot to me." _

_Rolling her eyes, "Fine." _

_Going on about something she had no clue about, some damn hip hop crap. Shaking her head, looking around trying to distract herself. It was a chour to do anything with him now, but made herself do it. Then caught it, the sluts scent with another guy. YES! This could be her chance. But ears falling again, probably wouldn't beleive that either. _

_Then saw it, making her growl, "Koro, you might want to cancel those party plans of yours." _

_Looking at where she was, a harsh growl escaping. Seeing his girlfriend making out with some 10th grader! Demon mentally cheering in his head, but otherwise was pissed all to hell. Her on the other hand demon was estactic, but also pissed. She knew this was going to hurt him badly, and she hated that. If she was in Kinlosers place she wouldn't do this time him! She wouldn't be doing this to him! "I wouldn't have hurt him like this!" she thought harshly almost feeling his heart rip in half . What she didn't know, that the slut had been pushing it with him for a while now, and it wasn't going to hurt as much._

_This slut was dead. Following close behind him, eyes set to kill. Kinomi seeing her boyfriends arrival quickly pushed the older guy away. "Koro, baby it's not what it looks like! I mean uh...the half-breed told him to do it!" _

_"What!" she snarled _

_Fangs bared dangoursly, "Don't give me that fucking shit! I can't beleive I trusted you!" _

_"You have to beleive me baby, I'd never do anything to hurt you." _

_"You're the damn liar, I should have known who I trust. We're done with! I swear you ever come near me or Mika again, I won't be afraid to kick your sorry slut ass to China!" _

_Running before he lost it, "Koro." Mika said sadly _

_"Fine, he dosen't know what he's missing." _

_Snarling before slamming the slut against the wall, claws digging in, "You are a freaking whore you know that! I swear he didn't deserve this! He is one of the best guys you will find on this earth, and you being the slut you are don't care! You think its right to break peoples heart Kinloser! You're the one that was lucky to even have his trust! Let alone a place in his heart!" _

_"You're just jealous scarface, here's a little hint. I knew you were going to tell him, that's the only reason I dating that sorry excuse for a hanyou. Way to easy to minipulate. You wanted the place I had, but you'll never have it. To bad, few more weeks I could have got him so pissed at you he'd never talk to you again." _

_Snarling now, slamming a hit to the sluts gut, "You ever come near him again, I will kill you." she spat_

_Dropping the slut, seeing he dropped the thing for the slut. Ears falling flat, "I tried, now he needs me though." _

_Racing threw the streets after returning that thing for him, going faster on the skateboard then she ever went, dodging cars while crossing the road. Almost crashing twice. Getting to the park, knowing he went here. Ears twitching around trying to hear him anywhere. Hearing distant cursing a little ways off. Jumping off her skateboard, holding it under her arm again. Walking threw the park, hearing cursing at himself mostly. Seeing the sports jacket thrown aside, tentivly picking it up. Afraid to go any farther, "Hey Koro, safe to come around?" _

_Hearing a distant, 'keh' which was a yes to her. Seeing him ahead, white shirt untucked looking less prepish then before. Throwing rocks in the pond ahead. Not looking at her. Not saying anything, waiting for him to say something first. Being very patient though this time. Until he started it, "Go ahead say it." _

_"Say what?" she asked _

_"I was wrong you were right, I was a baka, I'm a damn fake numbskull." _

_"I wasn't going to say any of that." she said _

_Looking at her like she was nuts, "But everything I put you threw, what I changed into." _

_"So, Kinomi is a minuplative whore." _

_"You could have left me behind for what I did though."_

_"I'm still here ain't I?" _

_Surprised when he got her in a tight embrace, relaxing into it, returning the much wanted embrace. Demon drugging herself off his scent. Then felt something wet hit her shoulder. Ok now the demon was going to hurt someone, gently rubbing his back, "Come on, that slut is not worth crying over." trying as hard as possible not to sound harsh, "You're a great guy, a one of a kind for sure. If she can't see that he's her own damn fault."_

_Feeling his grip on her tighten, "I thought she actually cared!" _

_Kami he sounded like a whimp and that was not the reason he was crying, well kind of but hardly 3 of it. Hearing a harsh growl start from her, "What no one cares about you now? Last time I checked, I am someone. Might be the most crazy person around but it's something if anything. You'll always have me. Might not be much. But you'll always have someone, me." she said, sounding harsh at first but was much gentler at the end. _

_Feeling his grip tighten, holding her as close as possible, "You don't know how much that means to me." _

_After everything he did to her and she still stuck threw with him, even now. "I was such a baka! I could have lost you becasue of that damn stupid slut! I'm lucky you stuck with me at all." _

_Pulling away picking up the jacket off the grass, "This is what I hated, what you were pretending to be." she said throwing the thing aside, placing a gentle hand against his chest, "This is the person I've known all my life, the one that's helped me threw everything I've ever had to go threw. The one that is my best friend, the person I care for and always will care for. The one that dosen't have to pretend to keep me around." _

_Seeing a smile that she missed dearly, once again getting into a tight embrace, "Kami I'm so sorry for what I did to you."_

_"Consider it forgotten already, just please go back to the person I know." _

_"I swear I hear another hip hop song I'll kill myself." _

_Laughing before tackling him in a hug, quickly digging in her pocket for something, "I know you probably forgot, but it's not just when you two hooked up, but well when we first became friends. I know this probably stupid but I made ya something." she said, blushing slightly holding something in her fisted hand._

_"You remember that?" _

_"Of course I do, you gave me a reason to live, you were my first friend I'll always remember that." she said, opening her hand. A gold chain shining in the sunlight, a ruby stone in the shape of half the yin yang sign a small spot of sapphire that stood out among the ruby, and it seemed to actually glow. _

_"Why do you think I wanted you to come tonight? I remembered." he said, taking something from his pocket, opening his hand. She couldn't help but laugh. A silver chain that looked like moonlight in the sunlight, a sapphire stone in the shape of the other half of the yin yang sign with a spot of ruby among the sapphire it also seemed to be glowing. _

_"We do think the same thing." she laughed, blushing slightly when he put it on her. She did the same. Just making sure, fit the two peices together perfectly, "Made if personally from a moon sapphire from my 'Shadow Blade' and I put a small piece of my soul inside. So your never really alone." _

_"Isn't that dangerous?" _

_"No, not for a part miko like me. We live for that." _

_Laughing slightly at her sarcasm, "Made yours from a fire ruby off my blades, and I put some of my soul into it. With my moms help anyway." he laughed, then grabbed on to her wrist placing something around her wrist, "Consider is a late birthday present." _

_Looking down a metallic silver charm bracelet, the connectors looking liked thorned rose stems, each charm holding some meaning. One of a luna flower hence her scent in general, next was her sword which meant fighter, a dark outline of a wolf which she guessed symbolized well him, three slash mark sign which was their shadow sign, the shadow sign meaning power, the three slash mark sign with a sword behind it which was their personal pack sign, final being a shadow sign meaning 'lasting friendship. The last just being plain. She knew it wasn't any normal stone either, "It's beautiful, how did you make something like this?" _

_"A lot of time. It's made of wolf stone, my dad gave it to me a while ago. I had to figuer out how to make it into what it is. Who knew stones can absorb blood." _

_Smiling slightly before tackling him in a hug, glad to have him back. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck, "Kami I missed you." _

_"I won't go to the 'that' side again, trust me." _

_When the sluts scent hit the air, feeling him stiffen and demonic aura spike majorly. Looking up to see ruby red eyes, and dark blue markings over his eyes. Letting her go and leaping into the trees waiting for that slut to come around. Mika cursed under her breath when Kinomi came around, suddenly stopped crying only seeing her. "Where is he mutt?" _

_"For once be smart you dumb ass and get lost!" she growled _

_"Not until you tell me where he is." _

_"I ain't telling you shit! You have no right to even talk to him! Save your pathetic life now and leave!" _

_"No you stupid bitch." _

_Sencing the strong shadow spike, and against her better judgment tackled her out of the way with a strong shadow beam hit. Suddenly getting a bloody nose from Kinomi's damn hits, "Damn slut!" she cursed_

_The scent of her blood set the transformed ookami hanyou off badly. Leaping down, glowing red eyes glaring at the slut. Mika pushed herself up as did Kinomi. She being the idiot tried to suck up, "Oh wolfie baby I'm so sorry, I should have never done that. Please give me another chance!" _

_Snarling at the wench meaning back off, which she did right into a tree where several roots snapped up trapping her there. Then saw scar had yet to move, "I hope you freaking get killed bitch!" _

_Ignoring the whores yelling didn't falter. Eyes looking straight into his, never flinching at the blood thirsty look. Fangs bared stalking closer to her. Never flinching when he was hardly away from her. Eyes seemingly digging into her soul, a small look of relazation hitting his eyes. Never moving as he tentivly sniffed around her neck. Claws soon retracting a small growl coming from him. Knowing what to do and glad for it nuzzled under his chin nipping at his neck, low growl coming from her. Pulling away so he could see her eyes, no fear in her eyes at all. Demon relizing full who it was, the one he saw as his future mate. Nuzzling into the crook of her neck before the demon blood receeding making him pass out. Caughting him before he fell. Not being able to help the small smile that crossed. Before getting him on her back, knowing he hated when she did this for him but hell with it. _

_"Get me down from here!" _

_Kinomi ruining the moment, glaring in her dereition, debating on letting her go or not, "Damn it mutt let me down from here!" _

_Growling low, " I should have let him fucking kill you, you know that!" she yelled_

_Blushing when he nuzzled into the side of her neck, whimpering her name into her neck, "Of yea real scary. He should be sent to the damn animal shelter! Damn idiot mutt." _

_Snarling slammed a hit to the sluts face, "You're the only idiot here you slut! Look you ever come near me or him again, pain will be part of the package." she spat before knocking the slut out with a hard hit._

_She'd get her stupid skatboard later, taking a few leaps before taking off at a full run. His weight not slowing her down. Really thinking now, normally ookami demon attacked anything while in blood lust mode. Only ones they didn't attack were really close friends, future mates, or well mates. And she knew that even close friends they didn't get that close. Making her blush again. She read way to much. Knowing no one was home at his place went there. Not being able to help the smile that crossed, Kinomi was gone, he was back to normal. _

_Leaping onto the roof closest to his window, opening it easy enough. Jumping inside smirking at the lack of change in here. True rocker bad ass at heart. Gently laying him down, debating on leaving or not. Making up her mind on that quick enough. Smirking slightly before tossing off her shoes off, laying behind him. Laying against his shoulder, not seeing her necklace fall over and connect with his. If anyone would have seen 'em now would have thought they were together. Honestly they always did this when they were little and she really missed the safe feeling when she was this close. _

_Few hours later woke up to the lack of warmth, ears twitching hearing blasting headphones, being rock which seemed to calm her down. Looking up not being to help the smile really seeing him back to normal. Black and red jeans with chains hanging on the side, silver studded belt, black 'Disturbed' concert shirt, spiked wrist bands, painted black claws, and could see the skull ring. And blastering her MP3 while trying to get rid of everything on his. Getting up and sitting next to him, arm wrapping around his shoulders. Getting the ear phones out, "I guess this means you're feeling better." _

_"I didn't hurt you when I changed right?" _

_"No, why'd you think that?" _

_Gesturing towards the dried blood on her face, "That was the slut. I got her back don't worry. What are you doing anyway?" _

_"Reprogaming my brain that's what." _

_Laughing and tackled him in to a hug, "You a sorry bastered sometimes." _

_When Ronin came around, going to try and talk his brother out of the stage, "Bro we serioulsy need to talk, I mean about that so called gf of yours.." _

_"Ronin." _

_"I mean it's normal I think, but that slut it hurting what you do have..." _

_"Ronin!" _

_"Is it worth losing your bestfriend for that slut?"_

_"Ronin you baka would you look!" Mika growled _

_"Wait, when did you get here?" _

_Rolling her eyes, "Dude does he look like a prep to you?" _

_When she was in a bone crusher from her older brother, "Kami love ya sis!" _

_"Well getting rid of the slut was the first part right?" she growled out_

_"And she's gone! YES!" dropping her, which she was happy for, and ran down stairs, "Mom! Dad! Bro has seen the light! (crash) I'm ok!" _

_Not being able to stop from laughing, blushing badly when her in a tight embrace. A small growl before affectinatlly licking her scars. Knowing it was a form of an apolgy in ookami terms still couldn't help the blush. "I ain't changing sides again."

* * *

_

_4 months later:_

_Ears flat, tears stung her eyes, soul shaken to it's core. This wasn't right, this couldn't be happened. Holding on to him like a life line, crying into his shoulder, "You can't leave! You can't leave me behind! You said we'd always stick together, you can't just do this to me!" _

_Feeling his hold on her tighten, "I don't have a choice." _

_"You can't just leave part of your pack behind! Take me with you guys! Anything!" _

_"I'm not leaving you behind, I'll come back." _

_"When?! 4 damn years from now!"_

_"Damn it Mika, you think I want this to happen! I do have a life here, and you're part of it! I don't want to lose that, it won't be forever I promise you that. I'll come back." _

_Whimpering low, before nuzzling up against his neck. She just got him back, it wasn't fair! Kinloser was finally gone, now this! Yea she had her other friends now but he was the only person she could fully trust. He held her heart and didn't even know it. This was the part that kept her sane, from going completely nuts. Why couldn't he see that she needed him! How could Yuudai and Ai do this! This knew better then anyone and still they do this! _

_"I don't want to lose you again." _

_When Ronin placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know, just give me a minute." he growled_

_Now sure is she felt it right or what but swore he kissed her forehead, making another whimper escape. Ears straining at trying to hear something but hardly caught it, "Aishiteru." (english translation 'I love you') _

_Knowing she was hearing things then, when he pulled away gently whipping the tears away. Grabbing both halves of the necklace and connecting them, "We'll always have a part of each other, I'll always be there to protect you and I know you'll always be there for me. For now, that's what were going to need." _

_Getting in one more tight embrace, feeling his claws dig in slightly but could hardly feel it, "Come on bro, we have to go." _

_"Please don't forget me." she said lowly _

_"As long as you don't forget me."_

_Pulling away it felt like theirs hearts slowly ripping in half, feeling Tora place a hand on her shoulder. "Come on sis, lets go." _

_Ripping from her friends grasp and ran, tears blurring her vision. Running across a busy street almost getting hit, tripping up in the sidewalk. Scraping up her arm pretty bad but she didn't notice. Not looking at her surrondings until stopping at the base of an old tree. Making more tears fall seeing it was the same tree were they met. "Damn it!" _

_Fist slamming into the bark, busting her knuckles, forehead against the tree. Helplessly falling to her knees, why did this hurt so much? Not paying attention to her other female best friend had caught up. Feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Mika come on, it's not going to be forever you heard him." _

_"New life, new friends, and I'm not going to be able to be apart of anything! I know what happens, old lives are forgotten, including the people in 'em!" _

_"You know that's a bunch bullshit, I have never seen two people so close. He's not going to be able to forget you, you've changed each others lives for the better. He'll come back. Maybe then you'll be able to see past your own little fears." Tora said_

_"Then why the hell does it hurt so much?" _

_"What do you expect? It hurts when someone you care for leaves doesn't it?" the fox hanyou said, getting her friend in a half hug, "Come on, lets get ya home."

* * *

_

Shadow purred up against her neck, "Well Tora was right. Speaking of which..."

"Yo sis, ya here?"

"Yea!"

Pushing herself up and going out, seeing the fox having a smug look, "Ok, don't start. What are you doing here so late anyway?"

"I know you weren't asleep after today."

Sitting in the couch, followed by her sister, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are those damn fears still there or what? What about all those other damn habits of yours?"

"Fears are still there you know that, but this..." pulls out pocket knife, "Is only for self defence purposes as of tonight."

"Thank kami! What about everything else?"

"I can't just give up backroading, that I'll have to figuer out, I'll still carry the damn gun, the drinking once an a while, and yes I'll eat more then once every other day."

"I can deal with that." Tora said, laughing slightly, "Are you ever going to get over _that_ though?"

"Seriously I'm not sure. That damaged my confidence more then I thought possible."

"We'll just have to work on that." Tora said, getting her in a half hug again

* * *

Ray once again hanging off his brothers shoulders, "Well bro what ya be thinking now? You going to be a man and say something or what?!"

"Shut it bozo."

"It's a very reasonable question. You couldn't keep your eyes off her at all today and you know it!" Ray laughed

"I can even say that." Ryuu said

"For kami's sake the girl is freaking hot!"

"I got that on the recorder!" Ronin laughed

Throwing a baseball at his older brothers head, "And you going to be hitting any more girls wanna be player or what?"

"Two words, Hell. No."

Ray nudging Ryuu in the side,"He better not then I think a few wild dogs will be really, really pissed off. I don't think she'll put up with any other mihaps with sluts after Kinloser." he said

"Very true, now one more simiple thing, ASK HER OUT!" Ronin yelled, making a point to be close to his ear.

"You know that dance at that damn school IS nightclub setting, perfect thing. Not to open, seems normal for friends to go with friends but a step up." Ryuu said, "Plus, it'd stop every other bastered at the school from going after her. You'll have a bigger opening then ever in this life time."

The dragon had several major points, Ray and Ronin giving silent high fives behind his back, "Ok fine, under one condition."

"Name it." Ryuu said

"You and bozo over here gotta ask Iva and Tora out."

"Fine." Ryuu said, blushing slightly

"WHAT!" Ray yelled

"Do it bro, it'll be something plus you like Tora anyway." Ronin growled getting his brother in a head lock

"Fine." he mumbled

"Now you gotta figuer out how you're going to ask, you got 1 week 4 days." Ronin laughed

Laughing at his brother when he turned blood red. "This is going to be so fun." Ray laughed

(PLEASE REVIEW!! sorry for any damn spelling mistakes and it might take slightly longer since I started school again. So just PLEASE REVIEW!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Demon's Rule

(Chapter 8)

Stereo blasting while getting ready for school, hey who knew. Shadow was laughing so hard it wasn't funny. "You getting ready this early! Kami call the world record books!"

"Shut it cat!" Mika yelled from her room, "And I could use your help you know!"

"With what?"

"Umm well do you have any idea what even looks close to good on me?"

Making the cat laugh harder, "I'm serious!"

"Go with what you normally do, damn, it's Koro we're talking about here!"

"Not helping!"

Finding something, still having an hour and a half before school but wanted to get out early and over at his place. Kita shaking her head, "Don't worry she'll get past it soon enough." Shadow said

Getting in the shower, not even beleiving herself. Since when was she this egaer to get to school? Or cared on what she actually weared, "What happened to me?!" she thought, hot water beating against her back and hair. Ears twitching, never having felt this hyped in a long time. 10 minute shower before hurridly getting dried off and dressed. It was basically normal for her. Black and red jeans pants with two silver studded belts hanging to the side, black shirt with 'Beware' in red letters, only showed a little bit of her stomach. Pulling her hair back as normal, claws painted black with red tips to look like blood, putting a rose set earring on in one ear, four loops in the other, fixing her bangs to where the metallic blue ends where at the end, other normal hygentic stuff. Then saw the clear blue bottle that Nami given her a while back, some kind of perfume crap.

_"Trust me girl, this stuff will send him off. Just try it once see what I mean." _

Nami's words rung threw her head, "Why the hell not."

Grabbing the bottle taking off the glass lid, taking a wiff to see for hersef. Compared to some of the shit these other girls put on it was better. Doing that, putting the silver caps over her fangs to give the added effect she was looking for. Putting the normal amount to make-up she ever wore, putting on on arm band with spiked on her right arm, several on both arms, fingerless gloves and few rings. Brushing her hair quickly, grabbing her black leather jacket. Stopping herself for a second to look at herself in the mirror. Which happened once in a blue moon, glad the gash was gone from before that was over her eye. Timidly touching the scars, "Well here goes nothing."

Knowing the cat was going to comment, and was right, "Well, well, trying to impress someone. Wait a minute, (sniff, sniff) you're wearing that stuff that Nami gave you! This is so good!"

Glaring at the cat while she got her combat boots on, the metal heeled ones, "Be honest, I look stupid right?"

"No, you look fine girl, now go ahead."

"Crap I forgot one thing."

Running into her room grabbing the gun and knife, just in case. Grabbing her bike keys and apaertment keys. Almost running right into the gang, "Shit Scar, since when did you get out this early?" Zee mumbled

"Dude, you're wearing perfume." Hawk said, looking kind of surprised

"And look like you thought about what you were doing." Steel said

All three getting a look, "You're trying to impress Fang." they said at the same time.

"Not."

"Too!"

"Not! And his name's Koro you bakas."

"Fine, but you are trying to impress him." Steel said

"Are not!"

"TOO!"

"I'll meet you guys at school." she growled before jumping the railing

"You know, Scar looks pretty hot like that."

Wacking Steel on the back of the head, "I wouldn't say that in front of her if I were you."

Revving the bike, jacket firmly around her. Taking off a break neck speeds, knowing she'd hear it from anyone that knew her. Not being able to help the small smirk, this might actually work! "Who am I kidding, well never know."

Speeding threw the streets, being slightly more careful then she normally would. Glad she had a really good memory. Getting in the drive way. Shutting the bad boy off, getting in not to surprised that none of the guys were up at all, well exception of Ryuu, "I love my job sometimes."

Once again tackled in a bone crusher, "Morning hun, I didn't know you got up this early."

"Kind of a habit." she said returning the embrace

"Well don't you look nice today, well by rock terms right?"

"I swear you three don't get your lazy asses up I'm going to kick 'em!"

Not stopping the laugh that came, Yuudai sure did have a way with things. "I swear I can't those boys up for anything, well what a surprise to see you here so early."

Getting the old man in a hug, "I don't really sleep that much in the first place. Hows about I get 'em up?"

"Be my guest."

Jumping up the stairs, "Save best for last."

Seeing her one brother, just getting out of the shower it looked like since the only thing covering him was a dark blue towel around his wasit, white wraps still around his arms. She had to admit something, the guy must have worked out alot, "Who the hell are you trying to impress scaley?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I ain't trying anything!" she growled

"Sure, by the way there's a foghorn under Ray's bed, watch out he does have 'Playboy' mags under there. Just blast Ronin's MP3, Koro hell do whatever the boys a rock."

"I'm guessing you do this often." she laughed, "Any other warnings like if sleep nude or something." she growled sarcastically

"Fang sometimes."

Almost choking, "I'm kidding!"

"I'm so going to kill you!" she growled

Going to Ronin's room first, rolling her eyes at some of the posters. "Men." she mumbled, seeing a tightly curled up ball.

Moving the covers, once again rolling her eyes, then heard what he was saying and got a really, really evil idea. Finding his MP3 finding the hardest loudest song on there, but decided to mess with her older brother, knowing the boy acted on what he heard sometimes when he was asleep.

Slipping one earphone in his left ear, keeping the right out. Glad she knew how to do this do to countless teases to other sorry bastereds and fixed all the same, "I'm ready for you babe, please take me." trying to sound as sluty as possible, sounding much different then she normally did.

"Whatever my beauty wants."

Putting the other ear phone in and blasting the music, hearing a sharp yelp, and slammed his head against the backboard. Seeing his little sister laughing her head off, "You so freaking fell for it!"

Rubbing the back of his head, glaring at her, "What do you mean by that?"

Copying what she did earlier but acting like a smart ass, "Girl, you are going to get hurt sounding like that! You're lucky I'm your brother, and I will be forever tramtized by that!"

"Please!"

"No, the thought of you and bro doing the vertical tango is what scares me."

Blushing blood red, hitting him in the head with a pillow, "Well you go doing that with him, he won't last long!"

Rolling her eyes left the room still blood red, and went to Ray's not even tempting fate of this one, finding the foghorn but it right by his ears and plugged hers. Hitting the button scaring the coytoe half to death, "I didn't do it! I'm innocent till proven guilty!"

"I ain't a cop lamo!"

"Evil sister." he mumbled

"Nah, just missed doing that."

"Girl what the hell you wearing, and were did you get it?"

"That stuff Nami gave me and why?"

"Give it to my girlfriend whenever I get one."

"Shut it and get up, got school soon."

"You're worse then the dragon."

"I know."

Ducking the pillow that was aimed at her head, now the fun part. Seeing his door as inviting as hers was, picked the lock and got in. The walls all black, pretty good size too. Laptop on the computer desk in the corner, several rock band posters, midnight blue rug, completely black bed, kick ass stereo, his two swords over the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, really not having the heart to do something like to his brothers. Laughing slightly seeing his hair was still in that damn ponytail, she'd never seen him without the thing, but really wanted to. Gently petting his hair, knowing how heavy of a sleeper he was. Seeing the dark X shape scar, making her claws retrack on one hand gently running over it making a tingling sensation go threw her own. Did it mean? No they couldn't have found him. But he wouldn't tell her were he got it. Blushing badly when he suddenly laid his head in her lap, nuzzling up against her stomach, jumping slightly when he lovingly nipped at her side. Turning redder if possible when she looked down at him, seeing he was in a damn black muscle shirt. Trying to keep her cool, started to rub the base of his ears, knowing one weakness he had. Hearing a purr like growl and tried to get closer to her hand. Then seeing the three wolves watching, "What are you three looking at?" she growled

The white one, Kiba, just looked inoccently at her, the black one Tsume just snorted, Kenshin had a smart ass look. Kiba being the mini pack leader. Still running her claws threw his hair, "Hey Koro, come on get your lazy ass up."

Hearing a short growl and nuzzled back up against her side, "Come on wolfie boy get up before I drag your sorry ass up."

Really not wanting to do this, hand going to his ear again and harshly tweaking it. Hearing a sharp yelp and he shot up rubbing his ear, "You didn't have to do that damn!"

Rolling her eyes started to sympathically rub his ear, "There, better?"

Making a purr like growl start again, making her laugh, "Didn't know wolves purr."

Glaring at her, then seeing what she looked like. Eyes widening slightly, then his nose caught an intoxicating scent coming from her. Whatever it was combined with her own scent and made it much more harder to control himself, still prefer her real scent though. Like it wasn't hard enough already. Demon almost losing it, damn nice to see right off, but a major issue if you wanted to hide it.

Her eyes looking over him, having to stop herself from drooling. Damn! The damn shirt hid nothing! **"Now just lose the shirt!"** Growling at the demon inside her head. Hard enough to stop herself now. The guy had to work out a lot! Stopping herself from staring, and well other things.

Shaking her head slightly, "Get up, school starts in 45 minutes and we ain't going straight there."

"Yea, yea fine."

Getting up and walking out, not seeing his eyes on her the entire time. Missing her scent right off too, "Man I'm pathic!" **"We are not pathitic, she's to damn much of a godess!" **

Jumping the stairs, trying to get rid of the blush that crossed her, "Since when am I so damn perverted!" **"Becasue they ain't lying when the say he's a damn sex god with the body to back it up!" **

Making the blush darken, damn. Jumping Ronin when he tried to get her, "To slow." she laughed

Mumbling under her breath, "I'll get you one of these days." he mumbled

"Sure ya will."

Play fighting with the guys, even Yuudai joining in. And she was still winning! "Hey I've beaten both ya already, and pops ain't helping."

"I don't fight someone that's like my own daughter."

"Lame excuse."

When someone got her from behind in a arm lock, "Me on the other hand think it's fun."

Heart beat picking up feeling his breath on her neck, growling low before easily getting out of it, "Not good enough yet."

Now in baggy black jeans with eletric blue lines around the pockets and side, chains hanging around the side, silver studded belt with a skull buckle, black shirt with 'Wild Animal' in red slash marks, black leather jacket, seeing the same kind of caps over his fangs. Spiked wrist bands obvious under the jacket sleeves, few silver spikes in his ears, and same fingerless gloves and rings as before.

"Dude I still can't get over that." Ray laughed

"Unless you boys want to come, see ya at school."

"We'll see ya there." Ryuu laughed

Following her out, now spoting the black ninja motoercycle with blood red slash marks like her own, "You build yours?"

"Like I'd trust anyone else to." he said

"Wacdonalds before the hell whole?"

"Good with me."

Getting on her's and waited till he got on his, "How about we make this intresting, make this a mini race, been looking for someone to race."

Seeing the slightly wariy look, "You're on."

Smirking revved the enegine and took off as soon as he did. Not wasiting on the speed either. Bolting out of the driveway, easily making the sharp turn out. Now it was pure speed, smirking. Finally finding someone who matched her in skill. Weaving between cars, going right past red lights, then came the fun part. That damn 16 wheeler was so damn perdicatbale! Speeding up just as he did, and both pulled it. Skidding under the truck, before easily getting on the other side. Then saw the cops on the other side, "Crap! Just follow my led and they won't get us!" she yelled

Hearing the sirens making a crazy smirk cross her, hitting a switch on the side making the red slash marks glow slightly. Bolting ahead glad that he got the idea, sharply turning into the allyway but it looked like they hadn't. Stopping in the allyway, laughing like crazy. High fiving him, "That's what I'm fucking talking about!"

"You are a freaking crazy bitch you know that."

"And your a phyco bastered, point would be?"

Taking off again, having gotten the needed rush done, went legal speeds for once. Getting to the fast food place, she insisted she get it this time. They had a while still so what was the rush. Sucking down a soda, not really the best morning drink but what the hell. Like she cared. "Hey Mika could I ask you something?"

Looking at him with some curiosty in her eyes, "Why do you have to ask?" she asked, laughing slightly

"What happened with Kinomi, how bad was it really?"

Really caught off by the question, why did he make sound like he forgot, "What are you talking about? You make it sound like you don't remember."

"When I was gone, I just blocked out everything, guess it just left me." he lied

"Well, yea it was bad. You went from bad ass rocker, to prep in less then a year. Scared the hell out of me. What exactly do you mean block it out?"

"Anything bad, I tried to forget. I still remember when you gave me this though, and after that slut was gone. There's a few things I still remember though. Mostly the good times we had though."

Making a small blush cross, "I'll always remember that. The day I could finally stop being scared of you leaving me behind."

Seeing the confused look, "There was more then one time when you said you wanted me gone. In all honesty it scared me. But the slut messed with your mind so it makes sence."

"I do remember something though, the day we did get together you were going to tell me something, what was it anyway?"

Making a dark blush cross, she couldn't say now! She'd choke, and not in pubilc! "Why do you care now?"

"It was something important, I saw it in your eyes. When I told you about us, your eyes, they were just broken. I want to know why."

Making her ears fall, regaining the same look, "It was nothing, don't worry about it. But come on you were going with the person I hated, and I knew what was going to happen. I knew she was going to hurt you and I didn't want that. You're to good for that."

"I must be the luckest bastered around."

"How so?"

"After all the crap I pulled, you stuck with me. Most people would have left."

Making a small blush cross, "Like I said then, it was the thing you became I hated, you're the one I care for and I knew you'd come back sooner or later. Couldn't leave ya like that."

Making his heart jump slightly, "You still could have left though."

"I'm like a damn parasite, I stick to people who are important to me. You can't scare me off so easily." she shrugged, then saw he was looking at the white scar where her shoulder and neck met, covering it while looking down.

"That's what I thought."

"No Koro, it was just then, is was a really painful time for me. You know how I was after my father died, I was still suffering from that and that happens. It just hurt, in more ways then one. I could never blame you for what happened, Kinomi brain washed you litereally. I don't want you to blame yourself either, please."

"How can I not? That damn shit is the reason that Kenta hurt you at all. If I hadn't gone along with it you could have fought him off without getting hurt."

"Look, just forget about it. It happened years ago. I told you then I forgave you. Like I said, I knew what she was doing. Even if I wanted to I couldn't have left you, you're are the most important person to me. If anyone, it's Kinomi I hate. She was the one that told you to do it, she's a dark miko she can control hanyous minds."

Not caughting the blush when she said he was important to her, or seeing her fist clench when that slut was brought up. Tossing the cup into the garabage from where she was, "She brings that up alot dosen't she?"

"More then you even know." she mumbled, "In all honesty everyone that remembers does. That's what they use against me all the time."

"Let 'em try in now." he growled

"Come on, got 15 minutes to get there."

"14 to many." he mumbled

Laughing slightly at his cockyness, getting out there and on there bikes. Revving the engine, slightly curious on his memory blanks. She blocked it out, but she never forgot. She'd figuer it out later. But did make her remember to very painful moments in her life. And not so good to think while driving!

* * *

_Walking over to his place, thinking Kinomi was finally gone for a while. Making a small smile cross, she hadn't seen him much at all since they started going out. Oh how wrong she was. Messing with the roller shoes she gotten a few days ago, in the normal black baggy jeans with chains, black shirt with a beaten up happy face saying "I'm no longer a danger to socity", fingerless gloves, black wrist bands, black spiked choker, chain holding her hair back. Ears still irrated after her first pericings a few days ago, and black jacket with three slash marks on the back. _

_Getting to the front door, getting inside, "Hey Koro you around?" _

_When two wolf pups tackles her down, wanting attention. Jumping up in her arms, licking her face. Not being able to help the small laugh. When Kiba and Tusme jumped down, snarling at the slut that was already there. Damn, guess she was wrong. Sickened at the sight. Tight black mini skirt, red low cut top, and high heels. What 12 year old wore that shit?! You could really tell the difference between them. _

_"What are you doing here?" Kinomi spat _

_"I have every right to be here slut." she growled_

_"His parents, the dragon, desert rat, and other wolf are gone. So why are you here? Me and him are going out, without you." _

_Making her ears fall, and a small whimper want to escape. The wolf pups sencing this snarled at that slut, who dare hurt part of their pack. Picking the two up, settling them down, "I just stop by to see him, he still is my friend." _

_When said wolf lept from the stop floor, "Hey Mika, when did you get here?" _

_"Just did." she said, flinching at what he looked like_

_Paying no attention to her after that, jumping up the stairs again to check something, "Why you so down bitch?" _

_Growling low along with the two wolf pups, "Just shut it slut." _

_"What? You miss your little wolf, to bad." _

_Making her ears fall, holding the two wolf pups closer to her. Hearing both whimper and look up at with with concerned eyes. Glaring at Kinomi from across the room. When she harshly pushed the wolf pups from her, "What the fucking hell is your problem Kinloser!" she spat, now standing face to face with the slut _

_"Your my freaking problem scar, you're to close to my man for my liking." _

_Harshly coughing when the slut slammed a hit to her stomach powered by dark miko energy, falling to her knees not being able to breath, then felt a dagger in her arm. Snarling slammed a hit between the sluts eyes, slamming a hit to her gut and giving her a bloody nose. Hearing a harsh snarl, actually scaring her. Falling back slightly when he landed half an inch in front of her. His eyes said enough. He was majorly pissed. It really scared her. _

_"What the hell did you do?" he growled low_

_"She fucking hit me first!" _

_When she was slammed up againest the wall by the neck at first, then held by the front of her shirt, felling the claws dig into her chest, feeling the bruise forming from the hit. Heart painfully jumping into her thoat, eyes widening in terror. She was never scared of him, till now. "K-koro." she whimpered_

_"I fucking know you! Why don't you just leave her alone!" _

_"I'm telling you the truth! I didn't start it!" she yelled _

_Pulling her back before slamming her back into the wall, making her whimper, "I swear, you ever fucking touch her again, I will NEVER talk to you again. Consider this friendship over with if this happens again! Put it simiple, hit my girlfriend again, you're gone bitch!" _

_Slamming a hit to her gut, then face. Kneeing her in the ribs harshly before throwing her across the room into a wall. Not taking notice the complete and other terror in her eyes, along with the tears. Kinomi have had been acting like she was crying just smirked. Grabbing Kinomi's hand and got both 'em out of there. _

_Sliding against the wall, shaking badly, tears falling from her eyes. It hurt to breath again, making painful memories return. Holding on to her abdomen, forehead against her knees. Blood running down her arm. Very close to out right sobbing, fangs clenched before a violent coughing fit hit. Saw that blood had come up. _

_She never felt so helpless, or scared of anything. She was scared of him, she never thought that would happen. She always felt so safe with him. The look in his eyes, it scared her. Demon still whimpering in the back of her head, why didn't he beleive her! She was the one that had a damn dagger sticking from her arm! Grabbing the black dagger and throwing it across the room, black viens spreading across her arm. Seeing Kiba and Tsume whimpering and looking up at her, making it worse. She was going to lose her best friend! Just for defending herself! What was she supposed to do, get beat up and take it! Like hell she would. Still holding on to her abdomen, whimpering at the pain. He promised he'd never hurt her! That'd he always trust her! Limping slightly before cleaning up the blood and throwing the dagger out. _

_Once again falling against the wall, biting her bottom lip, hugging her knees to her chest. He didn't care anymore, she was just another dark bitch that didn't need to be around! Kiba jumped up his front paws on her arm, licking her cheek. Would have pet him if it wasn't for the harsh stinging in her arm. Brusie forming on her chest and left side of her face. Thinking she had another few hours before Yuudai and Ai got back. She really didn't want to get them involded. _

_"This isn't fair! Why can't I at least keep one person that means something to me!" she growled, "He hates me now, and I can't stop any of this. I'm going to lose him!" that making more tears escape._

_The thought of losing him, it made her heart twist almost made her get physically sick. Remembering everyting they went threw, now this was going to rip them apart! The wound on her arm getting worse, she didn't know how long she been sitting there. Wishing Ai didn't ask her to come over now. She knew Koro wasn't supposed to go out with that slut while they were out, and she knew they just wanted her to keep him company while everyone else was out. Look what happened. _

_When the door opened, she scrambled to get up. Making her ribs hurt at the sudden movment. Kiba and Tusme looking up at her worridly. Pushing herself up, making her arm hurt. Hearing Ronin arguing with his dad about something. Cursing under her breath. When Ronin came around the corner, "Hey sis, crap what freaking happened to you?" _

_Yuudai and Ai hearing him hurried around the corner, Kiba running up to Yuudai. Eyes downcasted not looking any of them in the eye, "Sis come on what happened." Ronin encoraged_

_Ai went next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "What happened to you hun?" _

_Seeing she wasn't going to say anything, Kiba told Yuudai himself. Her ears falling hearing Yuudai snarl, "You can not be serious!" _

_Kiba whimpered, which meant yes. Making her look at him, "Koro did this didn't he?" _

_Eyes clenching shut, fangs digging into her bottom lip, "What! Bro couldn't do this!" _

_"Yea, he did." she said lowly_

_"What?! But, I mean." Ronin stuttered_

_Latching on to Ai like her own mother, crying into her shoudler. Ai held on to her, "Come on honey what happened?" _

_"Kinomi hit me first, she used her damn dark energy, and tried to stab me but got my arm. I hit back but all he saw was her injuries." _

_"What did he do to you?" _

_Listening lifted up her shirt enough to see the really dark bruise on her stomach, pulling the collar of her shirt enough to see another darkening brusie with 5 small cuts where his claws where, removing the chocker around her neck seeing the light bruse around her neck, and the brusie on the side of her face. Yuudai looked ready to explode, Ronin even backed up slightly. _

_"He hates me now." she whimpered _

_"What? You know that's not true!" _

_"Yea it is! His eyes said enough! He said if I ever hit that slut again he wouldn't even talk to me anymore. I saw the hate in his eyes when he looked at me. But, I-I don't think he meant to hurt me." _

_Pulling her close, like her own, rubbing her back when another coughing fit hit. It felt like her lungs were on fire. "How hard did he hit?" _

_"Kinomi hit me first, it kind of added." she growled, "Maybe I should just break off this damn friendship now." _

_"No! Come on sis, you mean a lot to bro you know it." _

_"I can freaking tell!" she snapped _

_Ai then saw how bad the posion had spread threw her system, gently lifting her right arm looking at the dark veined out marks. If that had hit her heart it would have killed her. "You know he cares, it's that girl. I'm so sorry honey I didn't know she would be here, I thought that it was just him." _

_"That freaking slut is ripping us apart, he dosen't even beleive me anymore! I thought he trusted me." _

_Ears shooting up hearing the front door open again, heart pounding in her chest she got out Ai's grasp and ran. She couldn't face him now. Almost tripping up on her own two feet. She'd never felt so helpless, she had no where to go now. _

_Getting inside, still royally pissed, "Great they're back early." _

_Tsume and Kiba wasting no time snarling at him, "What the hell is wrong with you two?" _

_"Koro Ookami get your sorry ass in here now!" _

_Gulping slightly, his dad was pissed. Timidly going in there, ears flat. When his older brother basically threw him in front of their father, and very pissed off mother, " If it's a mess, I'll clean up." _

_"You think it's about some damn mess! You little, I swear if you weren't my brother I'd freaking fix you!" Ronin snarled _

_Ears falling flat when his father picked him up by the collar, "How does it feel son, you should know since you did this to your own best friend!" _

_Growling low and looking away, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he growled, "What the hell did you think you were doing! Hurting her like that! I haven't seen her so beat up since when we found her in the first place! She was coughing up blood Koro! You know her lungs are weak enough from before! What gave you any right to hurt her like that!" _

_"She hurt Kinomi!" _

_"After she hit first! If you looked you would have seen a foot long dagger in her arm! What is wrong with you! If Kinomi had hit her in the heart she would have died, the posion only went threw her arm! I can't beleive you! You put that slut over your best friend! You promised to protect her! What you did sounded like abuse! She's had a hard enough life without you hurting her anymore, you're supposed to help her! Well son? What the hell is your excuse! If you'd have listened maybe you would have seen which person you should trust. One that's made fun of you all your life, or one that has stuck with you threw all your damn screw ups! Tell me that! If you can't see that, you're the one that doesn't deserve her at all! She was scared of you hating her after what you did, thought that you'd leave her. She still defended your sorry ass!" _

_Seeing the fear in her sons eyes, knowing that girl has set yet another spell on him, a small one but a strong one, "You could have scared the one person that really trusts us off you damn idiot! What's wrong with you!" Ronin snarled _

_"I'm wondering the same thing." Yuudai growled _

_Ai placed a hand on the two's shoulder, "Why would you do this to someone you love? You know that girl dosen't have any feelings for you, yet you hurt the person that does. Why?" _

_"I-I don't know." he growled, "Where did she go?"_

_"Why should we tell you, so you can hurt her again!" Ronin spat_

_"We're not sure, she ran as soon as you got here." _

_His dad let him go, "You had better make this right." _

_Shaking his head quickly ran out the front door. Why did he do this to her! If felt like he had no control over what happened. Hands shaking slightly, demon hiding in a corner. How could he had let his hanyou half done this! He saw Mika as his future mate not that slut! He hurt her bad. He knew she still had a weak heart and lungs from before. The bastereds had weakened both with posions, and constant beatings. Nami had been giving her medications for a while now but the damage was bad. He could have killed her if he had hit hard enough, almost getting sick remembering one thing. He almost had. Ears falling, running as fast as his legs could take him. Knowing were she went, where she felt safe. She told him a while ago. Jumping the city street next to the park. Timidly walking threw the park, seeing small blood spots along the grass. _

_Whimpering low when he saw a bigger patch of blood. Smelling blood and tears mixed with her scent. Fear radiating off her aura. Running ahead, smelling fresh blood. Seeing her ahead despratly holding onto her ribs, obviously in pain. Making his ears fall. Her breathing was pained, harsh. It hurt. Even after eveything Nami given her it still hurt her this bad. **"Go to her you fool, we caused her this pain!" **_

_Seeing blood seep from the corner of her mouth, and ran over. Ears low as to not send any domination signs. Seeing the pain had died some what enough for her to sence him there. Shooting up, making her ribs hurt at the sudden jolt. Backing up against a tree, growling low, "What came to say it's over, you don't want me around anymore!" she growled_

_"No, please listen..." _

_"Why! You didn't listen to me, why should I give you a chance! You obviously care more about her then me I got that! You don't have to say it again!" _

_"Mika please, I was wrong I know that! I didn't know what I was doing!" _

_Acting on instinct first slammed a hit across his face, knocking him 3 feet back. Hand shaking, even after what he did she couldn't help but feel guilty, "Oh kami, Koro I'm so sorry!" _

_Eyes wide, covering the gash on his face, she was apolgizing to him after what he did? Going over to her, ears still low, before nuzzling up under her chin whimpering low. Neck exposed as in saying he deserved anything she dished out. "I'm sorry I really am, I didn't mean anything I swear. I don't know why I said it, but please just give me another chance. If you don't want to be my friend anymore, fine I understand." _

_Feeling her arms wrap around him in a hug, "I thought you wanted me gone."_

_"No, I just, I don't know damn it. Are you ok now?" _

_"To be honest, it hurts when I breath right now." _

_Hurridly taking out a blue bottle for her incase of an emergency, "Here, take this, it should help." _

_Quickly taking it, it started working right away, "Thanks. Oh yea and by the way, she did hit me first."

* * *

__Two weeks after her fathers death, she still was down about it too. Koro had gone back with that wench, and right now she was alone again. Plain black hoodie, hood up, hiding her eyes or trying to, arms crossed, eyes down cast at the ground the whole time. Ryuu and Ray had been keeping close watch but had to stay after class today. Like she hadn't been alone before. _

_Hearing the football jocks following her, making a small growl follow, why today? She didn't even have anyone with her today. She just didn't want to fight right now. "Please just leave me alone." she thought _

_When one of the football bakas shoulder tackled her into a corner, one harshly slicing the hoodie off her. Leaving her in a way to open postion. Cornered by all these bakas, fangs bared, but really couldn't back it up right now, "What bitch, going to bite us?" one mocked _

_One slamming a hit to her ribs, really glad that Nami had taught her to make small barriers around certain and weaker organs. That could really have done damage. Two pinning her to the wall by her arms, "What the little puppy still sad her daddy died?" _

_"Shut up before I send you to fucking hell!" she snarled, earning a sharp hit across the face_

_Kicking on guy in the face, able to get free from the other two, but was just plain out numbered. Earning several brusied ribs, twisted ankle, black eye and broken wrist. But now where all knocked unconsious. Making her way from the deserted part of the school, ears falling when she saw him with that slut. Not even taking notice to what happened to her. Then saw Kinomi looking with an evil look that only meant trouble. Then saw him look at her only to look sharply away. _

_Ears falling before going ahead, just wanting to get home, "Hey Scarface! Look up!" _

_Stopping hearing something coming at her, looking up seeing a sea of black paint right before it hit her, the paint can slicing her shoulder clear open letting the paint into her blood stream when a second sea of paint hit, this time bright pink the sharpened edge of the can hitting again. The pain spread faster then she thought possible, hardly able to open her eyes seeing she was completely covered. Ears stinging but heard laughing, people mocking her. _

_"There scar now you got some color!" she heard Kinomi yell _

_She knew he was there, and he didn't say anything. Looking up and over at where he was, felt like a dagger was shoved into her heart. He was laughing, like everyone else. Everyone gathered around now, laughing making fun of what happened. "I told you she wasn't worth anything Koro." _

_Waiting for anything, to stand up for her, help her at least, "Guess you're right, she is just a loser." _

_Tears snapped to her eyes, from pain as well as the feeling of betrayl. Trying to run, her legs felt like led. Making herself get out of there. The fumes from the paint already making her dizzy, and the posion was going into her system. The one posion she couldn't stand. Falling harshly, when she thought she heard wings, "Shit sis!" _

_Knowing it was Ryuu next to her, "Fuck, stay still for a minute." _

_Feeling icy cold water go over her eyes, ears, nose, mouth, whole face basically. Ears still hurting, and shoulder blazing. Seeing her brothers worridly looking down at her, "Shit, we have to get you to the emergency room now." Ryuu growled _

_Picking her up, much to her arguments, "Take her to mom first, you know how she is bro." Ray said _

_"Fine." _

_Wings flaring from his back before flying to his house, "Mom! Where are you!" _

_Ai rushing downstairs, "Oh kami what happened?" _

_"Long story, but can you please help her get this shit off before it does any more damage." _

_Quickly getting her upstairs, into the bathroom, "Please hun, you have to get those things off." _

_Glad she wasn't scared of being completely naked around her, since she was her 2nd mom and all, but was subconsious about her scars. Painfully doing so, getting under the steaming hot water. Only helping her get the stuff out of her hair and ears. Then saw the wound and that it was already deeply infected by the led. Knowing dog demons were extermely effected by led posioning, as well as seeing where small parts of her arms were burned. Giving her a towel while she got something for her, glad she still had things here since she used to stay over all the time. Giving her everything she needed, along with baggy shirt and shorts. _

_Still seeing double and really sick to her stomach, passing out against Ai's shoulder. Taking her down stairs, "Ryuu you have to get her to the hospital, I have nothing here to treat what she has right now."_

_"Right." _

_Picking up his sister before taking off again, right to the hospital. It took hours to wake her up, now on in IV steadly putting the medications into her blood stream. Her shoulder wrapped up now. Ryuu sitting by her, "You feeling better sis?" _

_"I guess." _

_When the doctor came in, "Ms. Tasio, happy to see you're better. Now I must warn you, led won't posion you like now but, your system has made a deffence but it paralyzes you. How long depends on how much. Just stay here for a few more hours, take these and you can leave." _

_Shaking her head, taking the pills knowing they were for pain. "It's over isn't it?"_

_"What you talking about sis?" Ryuu asked _

_"My friendship with Koro, you can't tell me he cares now. He left me to freaking die, laughed like everyone else." she grolwed, deadly calm. It scared him to hear her like this. _

_"I really don't know sis."_

_When Tora, quickly followed by Ray got there, "Crap sis, are you ok?" Ray asked_

_"I am going to scorch that sorry son of a bitches ass when I see him!" Tora growled _

_They couldn't argue, if he was being mind controled he just kept on walking right into it, so it was his fault, "You guys can go if you want, I'm fine." she said lowly _

_"I'll stay." Ryuu growled, "You guys go." _

_"Fine, don't want me to kill that fucker if he comes around." Tora growled _

_When they left, "What are you going to do sis?" _

_"I don't know. I can't just forget him like that, I mean you guys are my pack after all. But it just," _

_"It hurts to see him like this?" _

_"Yea, and I can't stop it. But no matter what he does I, I still love him, I can't help it." _

_Ryuu growled low, while his brother was dating some slut that didn't give a damn, he was hurting the one person that did care and love him. And she was paying for it dearly, "I know you've probably heard this but, you have to try and stick with him I guess. I mean things will get better I'm sure." _

_"If it dosen't kill me first." _

_When they heard a timid knock on the door, looking up Ryuu growling low, his brother had some nerve, then saw that fucking slut there. What the fuck was he thinking?! "It's ok bro." _

_"What? But..." _

_"It's ok." _

_Growling low, "I swear you so much as pull so sick joke slut I will kill you, and you, you better hope I don't beat your ass. You know what hell with it, Kinomi go now." _

_"You can't tell me what to do." _

_"I got two reasons why you should you whore!" Ryuu snarled, fangs becoming much sharper, "Brother, if you don't tell this slut to go now, I will get her out myself." _

_"Go Kinomi." he growled _

_"What but..." _

_"Go!" _

_"Fine, stupid bitch just wants attention anyway." _

_Ryuu was about ready to rip the sluts head off, "Kinomi, you say anything like that again, it's over." _

_Ears making sure he heard right, "Fine!" _

_Ryuu finally letting his dragon wings fold into his back, leaning against the door frame. Seeing how much it took his sister to even look at him without her ears falling or the tears snapping to her eyes. Staying low to the ground, jumping up next to her, whimpering low. Timidly laying on her lap, neck exposed. In a very submissive positon since the only one wolves do that to was future mates, mates, or ones above him in the pack. But Ryuu also knew that he trusted her to much. That he thought she wouldn't do anything. And she was just to damn forgiving with him. _

_Hearing a harsh growl from her, slightly surprising him. Hearing a sharp yelp from his brother. Seeing small blood specks from his right ear, and small cut on his neck. Making his demon even flinch at the look and just aura she had right now. Ears straight up, fangs bared dangerously, eyes deadly narrow. Gulping slightly, bro challenged her now, it would get really ulgy, "Please bro just give in for once." the dragon thought_

_Ears flat, still keeping low to the ground. He desereved that, hell more then that. Still keeping low, staying in the same postion as before. The dragon lossened up. That meant he gave in, didn't make any challenge, and more importantly showing that he did deserve what he got, from both them. Seeing her lower her gaurd slightly. Ears falling, growl stopping mostly. Quickly sealing the small cut on his ear and neck, which meant she's listen, not forgiven but would listen. _

_"What?" she growled coldly, "Then again forget it I've heard all your damn excuses already."_

_"I'm not stupid, I shouldn't even be around after what I did. I just wanted to apologize. You don't want to be my friend, I understand. But, I still consider you as part of my pack, and best friend." _

_Jumping down and headed towards the door, heart stuck in his thoat, praying she called him back, "If you consider me as that, then why do you treat me like some mistaken bitch like everyone else. Friends don't do that to each other!" she growled _

_"Good question." Ryuu growled_

_"I don't know." _

_"Let me guess, pressure from that damn new crowd you hang with! Look like a prep, hang with preps, why not act like one! Which includes humilating, and putting down the loner, tom-boy with no one anymore apperently!" she spat _

_Not being able to say anything, honestly he didn't know. Whenever he was with that slut he had these damn mind blanks constantly. Like he couldn't stop himself from what he did, "What happened to you?" _

_Looking back at her, seeing the tears snap to her eyes, still couldn't seem to find his vocie. "You used to be someone I could respect, that didn't care what anyone else said, that stuck with his real friends no matter how much other people hated 'em! Now, I don't even know who you are anymore, you might be normal now, bring that slut and a few losers, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be talking to me. You'd be laughen it up with them, how you took down the pathtic half breed bitch. I refuse to be friends with someone like that!" _

_Making his heart stop, he knew it, "But, I want my real friend back, not this thing you become. Once that's happened, let me know." she growled _

_Demon surprised all to hell, she wanted him back. Ryuu not to surprised at his sisters words, she was right. Looking at her, ears falling she wasn't looking at him. Knowing he was pushing it, but demon pushing him to hard to ignore. Jumping back up, getting her in a tight embrace. Feeling how stiff she was at first, but couldn't help but relax into it, "I-I can't promise anything, but I'll try I'll promise you that." _

_"That's all I ask." _

_Ryuu smirked slightly, sis always did bring the best out in him. Would it stay that way though.

* * *

_

"That was three weeks before they broke up." she thought, seeing they were already there, "Shit I really must have been out."

Skidding to a stop next to his, shaking her head slightly. "You ok?"

"Huh, I'm fine. Just zone out a lot." she said, not really lying but not telling the truth either.

"You're thinking about what happened right?"

"No! Koro please it's nothing." she said, "You still trust me right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me on that, it's done, it's over with. It's not going to happen again, cause if it does I'm beating you so hard you won't no which way is up and see the sky as freaking purple during mid-day."

Gulping slightly, "Got it, ain't planning it."

"Good."

Ray jumping up on her shoulders, "Making death threats already, I like it!"

Tossing Ray over her shoulders, "And yet you still test me."

"It's fun, and you wouldn't hurt little ole me."

"Wanna bet?"

Koro dragged him up by the back of the shirt, "I wouldn't if I were you." he laughed

"Hey you didn't get a foghorn in your ear this morning."

"Guilty on that." she laughed

Dropping Ray on his ass, "And I wish I saw it."

Glaring at his brother, before getting up and caughting up with 'em. When Steel and Zee hanging on each her shoulders, and Hawk on Koro's. "Hello our dark and gothic K-9 friends."

Looking at them kind of weird, "What are you three on?" she asked

"Nothin' but there is something we thought of."

"Well since Cobra is in, we need to get your three homies in offically, wouldn't be right they get a freebe."

"Right, ok question boys, I know you guys were the damn bad asses in where ever the hell it was. But you weren't in a gang were you?" Mika asked

"No." Ray said

"Then who about you guys join mine? Shadow Killers could always use a few more bad asses."

"And this is a limited time offer, once in a life time chance."

Hitting Hawk on the back of the head, "And a unlimited time offer for them baka." she mumbled, "So what do ya think?"

"What do ya think Scar, anything your in, I'm in." Koro said, being a smart ass on the nickname.

"Count me and Scaley in." Ray said

"Ok what do we gotta do? I know that look in your eye." Ryuu said

"Simiple enough, complete and utter humlation to, oh I don't know, Kinloser. Me personal just had to beat these bakas, but you guys get the fun job."

"Done and done! Sis I love you so much!"

Prying Ray off her, "By the way, who's Cobra?"

"Tora."

"I knew that." Ray mumbled

"Any time limit?" Koro asked, being a smart ass

"End of today."

"To much time." Ryuu laughed, "Limited in anyway?"

"I thought you knew me." she said, "None. If it's one thing these guys will tell ya, I see no rules in this place."

"Hell yea! Remember the snake thing, I think that slut still has a concotion."

"You don't even know what that is." Hawk said

Now just joking around, now really part of the guys. Only girl out of all of them, and acted like 'em. Growling slightly every time some slut looked at him the wrong way though. All three growling in annoyance at that damn notes! Shit what was up! Caughting one between his fingers, "Well that gets annoying." Mika glared towards the groups of sluts, "Put it simiple, new meat. These baka's are to stupid to ask in person so they keep on throwing these cute little things until they caught one of your guys' attention. As in trying to get you to look at them, hence asking them to this damn dance in two weeks."

"And I thought that was just with girls." Ray mumbled, earning a whack on the head, "Hey! Ok, ok not all girls. You're one of the exceptions."

"Got that right." Koro said

Making a small blush cross, "And trust me I'm staying that way."

"Wouldn't want ya any other way Scar." Hawk said, "Crap, we gotta get to Kircher before he fails us again. Later!"

"Heya Silver, took ya long enough." Ray laughed, loving to mess with the other inu hanyou.

Jumping when Inuyasha tried to hit 'em, "Call ya Slowmo instead of Silver."

"Damn little..."

Ray was well known for his 'cunning' tatics, more like trickery, "Ok boys break it up!"

"Ah come on." Ray whined, then got he look

"Ok fine." he mumbled

Bell ringing busting there ears, "Come on, and by the way Kinomi's downfall gotta be shown to me! Live or threw picture."

Seeing that the ookami wanted to race, easily leaping ahead, "What you trying to do boy?" she mocked

"One thing in my family is speed."

"Yea right, and I learned it."

Jumping from the roofs, pushing off pillars. He was really glad that none of these idiots saw her yet, growling low at the thought of them even asking. Then the thought of that bastered Kenta, "Let that son of a bitch try it." he thought harshly, both tieing as normal, throwing whatever didn't need in the lockers. Which of course meant bringing her MP3 and a splitter, his idea.

Crashing in the back of the room as normal, and it seemed like some people noticed her small change. A small glare from him shut 'em up. Having fun with nailing Inuyasha in the back of the head with rubber bands. Since they were behind him, couldn't hit back yet. When the least expected person came around, "What the fuck is he still doing here?" Koro growled

Seeing another full ookami demon that had some of his features, pitch black hair in a high pony tail, cerulean eyes, pointed ears, fangs and claws obvious. In the normal football jock attire. Kouga, and his half brother Ronin's twin. He was 21 and still in the 11th grade! "What the hell is he doing here?" both Inuyasha and Koro growled

Putting a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down, "Settle down, he was held back 3 times. Only reason he's on the damn team is because the couch is desprite for players." she said, shrugging slightly, "Oh and on more thing I think you might want to know."

"What?" he growled

"Likes me, unfortantly."

Almost choking, oh know that bastered wasn't! Older half brother hitting on her, oh there would be heads rolling if he tried it. Not knowing a harsh growl was already escaping. Kouga had left to live with his mother years ago, and left them along thank kami. The one thing that Koro and Inuyasha could agree on even if they hated to agree on that.

* * *

Classes went by normal, when English came up. The teacher hated her and she knew he was going to go on about that dance thing. Both them basically falling asleep. Black earphones not seen since there colors blended. Laughing slightly when Miroku got hit with a ruler.

"Now class, as you know the annual school dance is coming up. Now though we've had some complications," he said, knocking the two hanyous heads together, "Damn bastered." she growled

"As I was saying! The dance is a time to relax, get together, a reward all your hard work. Though some people have ruined it the past few years."

"Please, ruin is such a crud term." Mika mocked

"You released to wild tigers that almost killed Ms. Kinomi, changed all the song chocies to that disgusting rock, poured slime over everyone, need I go on?"

"Please you do me no justice." she said, acting hurt. Koro couldn't help the small laugh at her attitude.

"Ms. Tasio, you have ruined this school's reputaion single handedly! Since your freshmen year you have taken this school to the bottom!"

Rolling her eyes, "For ones reputaion depends on ones own control of others. So that's your bad."

"Anyway, this dance there will be no teachers."

"YAY!!"

"But will be camera's and I will know who does what. It will be nightclub based, and you have a fun time. And that means no pranks."

Mocking him the whole time behind his back, "You let two wild tigers out?" he asked

"Well they wanted to have some fun, and Kinomi needed a damn haircut. Hence the tiger cut."

"If someone was to ask ya to that thing to, would you go I mean?"

"All these bastereds yea right. All males here hate me or are scared of me."

"Hey."

"Ok besides you that the 5 bozos."

"Well say there was someone that meant it."

"Kenta dosen't count."

"Hell no not him!" he growled harshly

When the bell rang, cutting that short. But it did give the ookami an evil idea to humilate Kinloser, letting Mika get a little ahead, grabbing the closest nerd around, "Hey want to make 50 bucks?"

"What were you doing?"

"You'll find out, warning it's fake!"

"Ok, whatever you say." she mumbled

Following his lead, "Don't kill me this time please."

"Go ahead, kami." she mumbled

Walking ahead towards the slut, vowing to kami this would be the last time he ever pulled this. He was going to get sick just doing it, "I ever pull this again it will be on one person only!"

"Hey babe."

Caughting Kinomi's attention, a look of slightly surprise, "Well, what you doing here wolfie baby?"

Demon gagging already, "I know what you mean, I do miss ya babe. Four years, well you never know."

Mika stopping herself, she could sence his aura and it was far from serious. Damn he sounded good though, change that sounded freaking hot! Making her blush slightly.

Kinomi looked like she was ready to jump out of her skin, "I knew you'd see it my way baby, leave that thing behind for good this time. I could show you a great experince."

"Well there is one condition."

"Anything for you."

"Well I gotta know if anythings there, so kiss me simiple."

Almost choking, seeing an unbeleiveable look from her best friend, "It's an act Tora, don't go ripping off any heads yet."

Seeing a sly smirk when Kinomi's eyes were closed, quickly and silently moving out of the way and dragging some nerd with thick glasses, and the whole look. Trying to stop herself from laughing when the slut kissed the guy! Hell Koro could hardly stop himself from laughing. One thing Kinomi DIDN'T do was nerds, she drew it at that. When the gathered group started laughing there heads off, making her look. "AHH!"

The inu hanyou and fox couldn't hold it back, the ookami being a smart ass, "Yea forgot to say I'd be serious when hell freezes over slut."

Everyone saw it and Kinomi was so damn embrassed it wasn't funny, "Well how does it feel slut!" Mika laughed

"Dude you are so in!" Steel, Hawk, and Zee yelled

Ray hanging off his brothers shoulders, "I've been waiting for that! HA! You so deserved that slut!"

"Hello my brother you are back!"

Snorting slightly, "Come on, nothing to see here."

Going over to her helping her up, "So, that good enough?"

"I have been waiting for that for 5 damn years! Never could pull it off though. Hell yea you're in!"

* * *

Staring at the ceiling, casually looking over at Inuyasha from time to time. She knew he had a girlfriend but still couldn't help it. Maybe she still had a chance, "Dude you should have seen what just happened." Miroku laughed

"What?"

"The two are so back in bussiness. Koro tricked that slut Kinomi into kissing the biggest nerd in the school!"

"That must have been something." Kagome laughed

"The look on her face was priceless, and so was your sisters."

"Feh, the girls obsessed with that damn wolf." he mumbled

"Not obsessed." Sango said, "What you can blame the girl for falling for someone?"

"Anyway, I'm sure you ladies heard of the dance? Well I'm sure our favorite dark hanyou won't mess it up this time, so would you do the honor of coming with me Sango?" Miroku asked

Making her blush, until the hand moved. Vein appering in her forehead, "PERVERT!"

_Slap_

"I can't control it my dear Sango!"

"Come on Kagome, lets give the idiots some room."

Kagome following her, "Feh."

"So Inuyasha you going to ask Kagome to that dance?"

"I have a girlfriend you know."

"That's in China at the time." Miroku added, "And a complete slut."

Blushing slightly, "I don't like Kagome."

"Then simiply ask her out as a friend."

"Keh."

* * *

**"Ha! That was so good! I can't beleive the look on her face!"**

Demon still ranting on her friends trick, and a damn good one too. When she felt someone tap her shoulder, "What's up?"

"What I was saying before, about that dance thing whatever. If someone did ask, would you go I mean?"

"Depends on the person, otherwise no."

Not being able to help the small blush that crossed him, not beleiveing he was doing this. But couldn't help but get a little nervous, out of all the girls she was the only one he did get nervous with. "Duh becasue you do love her you damn idiot!" he thought

Getting back to the subject, "Well uh, would you go with me maybe. As friends I mean!" adding the last part quickly, and making the demon growl low.

Not seeing the dark blush cross her, well yea the whole friend think damapered it slightly but still, "Of course I will."

Making his heart jump slightly, finally made some imporvment, "Thought you just said you wouldn't go with anyone."

"I said it depended on the person."

Now it felt like she had way to much energy, finally the bell ringing, "I'll meet you in the front in a minute."

"Sure."

Running from the classroom almost doing backflips threw the halls, when someone tackled her over, "Sis, please I have got to ask you a favor!" the fox hanyou said quickly, "Please you can't mess up the dance this year! I beg you! Just skip one time!"

"Settle!"

"Look I know its a traditon but please..."

"SIS! Settle, I'm not going to this year!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not pulling it this year, don't worry about it."

Getting that look from her, "Wait the only conditon was that if someone asked you out that you liked, HA! Wolfie asked you out!"

Blushing blood red, "Only as friends!" she said quickly

"It's an improvment!"

When Sora and Iva got her, "HA! Told ya it would happen! And as bet suits I get to help you pick out the outfit. One word, reveal."

Cursing under her breath, "And Ray asked you out right?"

"Maybe."

"Figuers."

Staying behind for a second while they left, stiffening up when she heard that bastered, "Don't forget bitch, 3rd time is the charm."

(Another chapter up, and I promise the next update will be from 'Born in Shadows' then "A New Life' had a major writers block on each. (sorry for the spelling thing again) PLEASE REVIEW!!)


	9. In Honor

I know I haven't been active on here for awhile, but things have been going on. But I plan on coming back, and hard. This here was submitted to a previous place and I unfroantly didn't get picked. But this is in honor of a very speical person to me who passed away a few years back, I wrote this to honor her and I want to share it with the people on this sight. This is for my grandmoter, Rita Marie Hacker, who passed away September 3, 2004. She had suffered most of her life and that's how she passed, in pain, and I want to just show how much she still is missed. This is my orginal work. And yes I want honest reviews. Thank you.

Lost Angel 

Born with silver wings stitched

To your back, halo set upon your

Head. Yet your mortal

Living on this earth of crime and

Hate yet your silver wings never

Blackened. Your love for humanity

Grew, your trust in humans grew

I was a victim of your kindness

And hope. Never understanding

Why, but you kept faith.

This pain these mortals put

You threw, yet you still

Had faith. Cradling me through

The storms of life, protecting me

From the demons that haunted

Me. Those silver wings where

A barrier from the outside world

This faith that held you, I still

Can't understand, but angels

I'm sure are real cause you were mine.

Despite your wings, illness

Overtook you, the constant fights

Took it's toll. Through knife and needle

You fought until the last silver feather

Of your wings fell, a sign you were

Needed elsewhere. Despite the pain

In my own heart I knew that even if

I could no longer see you, you'd be

there. But someone else needed

You and it was my turn to stand on

My own. The pain is gone now for you, now you

Are able to fly with those silver wings

That were bestowed to you, to spread

The same kindness and love

Is being spread onto others as you

Had given to me. The heavens

Lost an important member, and now your

Back were you belong, watching and guiding

Others threw their own storms

Not only had heaven lost its angel

Now I had lost mine.


End file.
